Apologies
by Erasmusmaus
Summary: An alternate universe wherein Nick Wilde decides to head to Bunnyburrows in order to find Judy Hopps nearly three months after the press conference.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly three months. Three months without working. Three months of brooding, spats of rage and sadness. He'd even shed tears; real tears, after years of dry eyes and unfailing emotional stability.

The walls he had built around himself and maintained for so long were damaged; perhaps beyond repair.

With the flood gates opened he found himself haunted by old memories. His father, mother, the ranger scouts and the streets. And it was all because of a rabbit who he had known for less than a week. A rabbit that turned out to be as prejudice and small minded as any prey he'd ever met.

 _But she wasn't_

Or at least she hadn't seemed to be. She had been special in a way. He could admit that much to himself. She had made him feel **special**.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" he exclaimed to the deserted landscape.

 _You know full well what is wrong. You can lie to the world but not to yourself._

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

 _Go and talk to her you stupid bastard._

"And what? Beg her to be my friend again? After what she did! I have a bit more self respect then that."

 _No you don't. You are pathetic and you know it. She knew it too obviously._

"Shut up."

 _You could have explained why she was wrong. She probably would have apologized too. You could have said how you were feeling but you didn't. Know why?_

"Shut up!"

 _Because you're a goddamn coward!_

For the hundredth time in the last several weeks Nick gripped the carrot pen which he had been twirling, listening too, and fiddling with obsessively.

This time however he marched out to the field behind his bridge and threw it far out into the long grass. It arced high towards the cloudy sky and dropped out of view.

After standing in silence for several minutes, fighting a torrent of conflicting emotions, Nick sat back down in his lawn chair and put his aviators on.

"There, it's done. This is finished and I'm forgetting it ever happened."

 _You don't care how she made you feel? You don't care that she thought you could be something more? She might even have cared about you._

"No she didn't." Nick practically growled at his inner thoughts, "She. Did. Not, and I am not thinking about this anymore. Tomorrow I'm going back to my life. Screw you. I am done."

Nick closed his eyes and tried to focus on not thinking. He attempted to nap but the familiar tightness in his chest caused him to stir restlessly.

He rolled to his side and let out a long wavering breath. He felt as if he had been holding it for hours.

Minutes later he found himself lying face down onto the plastic strapping of his lawn chair. The sheer discomfort of the position seemed to help ward off stray memories.

 _It's supposed to rain tonight._ An unwelcome thought echoed in the back of his mind.

With a sigh Nick whispered, his nose jammed between the plastic slats, "Goddamn you."

A few minutes later Nick slid out of his chair and walked into the long grass. "Goddamn me too", he breathed.

It took him close to two hours to find the carrot pen.

As he searched he eventually promised himself that if he could just find the stupid thing he would talk to her. He would give her a chance to apologize if that's what she wanted to do.

The sky was getting dark and a gentle rain was beginning to fall.

He was beginning to panic when he finally found the pen. Shaking slightly, he reached down and plucked it from the earth.

Holding it in his hand Nick felt a palpable sense of relief. He thumbed the button to rewind the last message and then pressed play. As he walked home he listened to the sound of her voice as it echoed slightly over the quiet field. For the first time in many days he felt almost calm.

* * *

The next day Nick found himself at the base of the ZPD building. It was a truly forbidding structure quite literally swarming with cops.

Being a fox he was attracting a great deal of attention by just walking up the steps.

 _This is a terrible idea. I've gone completely mad._

An extremely muscular rhinoceros wearing a ZPD uniform stopped short his lumbering progress down the wider stairs and followed Nick with his gaze. Nick felt that if looks could kill he would have melted on the spot.

"Good morning officer! Lovely weather." Nick waved sheepishly as he rammed into the building's glass front doors with a thud. He left a long watery smear on the glass where his nose connected with it.

"AAaa Ha Ha! Oops", he managed to laugh in perhaps the most awkward way imaginable.

 _It's over. You are going to be arrested because you are stupid. You are so, so dumb. Just turn around and leave right now._

With those and other thoughts on his mind Nick pushed open the door and walked inside.

The cathedral like interior of the ZPD was surprisingly quiet. Only a few mammals seemed to be going about their business.

Composing himself, Nick walked with practiced casualness up to the front desk which was manned by a female antelope. She looked down at him and spoke, not bothering to hide her boredom, "May I help you... Sir."

"Uh yes" Nick managed not to stammer, "I was hoping to leave a personal item for Officer Judy Hopps. Is there any chance I could give it to you to pass on to her?"

The antelope raised an eyebrow and brought a nail file up to her delicate fingers, "I'm afraid Miss Hopps no longer works here. She resigned last week."

 _Resigned?_

"Oh.. um.." Nick's mind was racing. For some reason his emotions were doing back flips.

"Could you tell me why she chose to resign?"

"I'm afraid that is a personal matter between her and the chief. Now if you will excuse me I am very busy at the moment".

Nick opened his mouth but could think of nothing more to say. Hesitantly he turned around and began to walk away.

 _So what now? Going to slink back under a bridge?_

Nick felt a sinking dread creep into the pit of his stomach. At the same time the swindler in him started to come alive. He still had his skills didn't he? In his head he could hear his inner voice, the voice of his mentor:

 _"Get your shit together Nicky… in a hassle there's always a long shot."_

Nick swiveled on his heels and marched back to the receptionist quickly glancing at her name tag, "Sorry, Officer Einhorn, I forgot to mention something. So many things to do today it slipped my mind, you understand. You see, I was supposed to drop in and talk with the chief after my involvement with the missing mammal case and I've just been so busy I never got the chance. Could you please let him know that the fox who assisted officer Hopps - Nicholas Wilde, is here to see him as requested."

Officer Einhorns other eyebrow decided to rise to accompany the first, giving her a slightly comical look of disbelief, "Mr. Wilde, the chief is very busy at the moment. I will forward you to the officer that has taken over the case file but I expect no one will be available to talk to you today."

Nick slid on his sincerest face of patient understanding, "That sounds just fine, Officer Einhorn. However the last time I spoke with chief Bogo he seemed quite adamant that I speak with him directly. I'm sure if you just mentioned to him that I'm here he would be able to see me for the few minutes necessary."

Nick's face was now perfectly innocent... or as innocent as he could make it under the piercing gaze of the antelope towering over him. Finally she stabbed her finger down hard on the intercom button, "Chief there is a fox here. Says he assisted Judy Hopps on the missing mammal case and that you wanted to see him."

Barely audible static emanated from the intercom with nothing to be heard for several long moments.

Finally a gruff voice returned, "Send him up."

The Officer removed her finger from the intercom and slapped her nail file down on the desk. She leaned forward and fixed Nick with another glare, "Up the elevator, third floor."

Nick decided to keep his mouth shut and merely smiled, taking off immediately for the elevator.

 _Now I have to face down the chief of police. It's over. I'm dead. Nicholas Wilde, destroyed utterly by a ridiculous bunny cop._

Before he could expand on these thoughts the elevator doors opened on level three.

* * *

Moments later Nick found himself standing in front of an office. 'Chief Bogo' writ large on the fogged glass of the door left little doubt that this was the place.

Nick reached out slowly intending to knock but before his knuckles connected, a deep bass caused the glass to shudder, "Come in!"

Nick jumped like he'd been stung on the ass and entered the room with all expediency.

"C-chief Bogo, thank you-"

The chief's voice cut him off cold, "Don't talk!" At the desk the enormous water buffalo was wearing a pair of reading glasses and as of yet had not looked up from an open folder in his hands.

After a moment where Nick imagined several ways to escape the station, Bogo finally lowered his glasses and skewered him with a look, "Sit."

As calmly as possible Nick slid into the low chair positioned in front of Bogo's desk.

The huge mammal seemed to contemplate Nicks unfortunate existence before saying, "Let me be clear fox. I am not exactly sure why I let you up here. So you are going to give me a good reason or things are not going to go very well for you. That goes double if I detect one ounce of Bullshit. So, what do you want?"

 _What do I want?_

Nick had thought he would be talking to or at least leaving his little 'message in a carrot' for Judy. Now it turned out she was gone, and therefore so was any idea he had of what he was doing.

Luckily he panicked and said the first things that came to mind, "I need to talk to Officer Hopps. I need to know why she quit the ZPD and I need to tell her that I miss.. uh, that she needs to come back." Nick shut his mouth with sharp click of his teeth and Bogo continued to stare at him inscrutably.

"Hopps left for personal reasons. I have no intention of telling you where she lives or what her personal number is as that would be a breach of privacy. Assuming you could convince her to return, what makes you so certain that we would take her back?"

Involuntarily Nick felt his hackles rise, "Because she is a good cop. In fact she's the best cop I've ever seen. Better than this city deserves. She told me that being a cop was her dream since childhood. So, the only reason I can imagine that she would have quit is if you **wanted** her gone. Which wouldn't surprise me seeing as that is what you were trying to do-"

*SLAM!*

Bogo brought his open palm down on the desk hard enough that a free standing lamp in the corner of the room toppled to the ground. "Enough!" he roared.

"Now listen here fox! Do you know why I wanted to be rid of Officer Hopps in the first place? Well I'll tell you. I wanted her gone because as much as she said she hoped to serve and protect this city the true reason she became a cop, from the very beginning, was **glory**. She wanted to prove what a rabbit could do. She wanted to show predator and prey alike that she was every bit as capable as any other officer."

Nick was overcome with the urge to interject, "Why shouldn't she want those things?!"

Bogo however was not done, "Shut your mouth and let me finish. Hopps scored at the top of her class in the academy and became valedictorian, yes. But in all her time there she never made a single friend. In order to achieve her scores she wouldn't think twice about using her fellow trainees as literal stepping stones. She was ambitious, driven, and she had a chip on her shoulder the size of my head. For a rookie this is a very dangerous combination. In the short time she worked here she disregarded the chain of command and threw herself into danger on a whim purely for a chance at recognition. In order to solve the missing mammals case she threw police protocol out the window. From what I understand she literally blackmailed you and attended the wedding of a known mob boss. She was guilty of grandstanding and bad judgement on multiple occasions. I personally had to massage the report she gave so that she wouldn't end up under investigation."

Having run out of steam chief Bogo sat back into his chair and heaved a long exasperated breath.

Silence settled over the office until Nick finally spoke, "You are right. She really didn't do things by the book. She cared more about proving herself then she cared about being part of the team. But I think you're wrong about one thing. She really did want to make the world a better place. She broke rules, but in the end no one could have cracked that case but her. She sees and does things differently than you. Better, actually, in my opinion. The way I see it, that makes her an asset."

The buffalo assessed Nick as he took another deep breath. He was visibly calmer when he spoke, "I know that. I was wrong about her and in the end she stepped down because she felt responsible for the fallout of the missing mammals case. And if you hadn't noticed, this city is in a sorry state at the moment. She felt that the hardships currently befalling many predators in Zootopia could be traced back to her press conference."

Nick didn't know what to think. He was trying to come to terms with what was being said.

 _She quit because she felt guilty?_

Warmth was creeping into Nick's chest. A mix of emotions that were hard to separate. Elation, sadness, vindication, shame; he didn't really know what he was feeling.

Lost in his own thoughts Nicks was surprised when Bogo started speaking again, "Let me read you an excerpt from her report."

The chief took a moment to extract a page from a folder that had appeared in his hands:

"IN THE END, NO PART OF THIS INVESTIGATION WOULD HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE HELP OF MY FRIEND NICHOLAS WILDE. HIS SKILLS AND KNOWLEDGE WERE CRITICAL TO MY SUCCESS AND WERE IT NOT FOR HIM, THE MISSING MAMMALS THAT WERE RECOVERED MIGHT STILL BE LOST. ANY RECOGNITION I MIGHT BE AFFORDED SHOULD BE AWARDED TO HIM IN EQUAL AMOUNT."

Bogo dropped the page back onto the desk, "Since the end of the case, whenever any mammal tried to congratulate her or tell her what an excellent job she did, Hopps would always mention your name. She would say, 'I was just doing my duty and I had a lot of help from my friend Nick'. Before the conference she recommended you for the police academy. Even said that she wanted me to bring you to the precinct after you graduated so you could be partners. Tell me fox, what happened to all that?"

Nick's mind was spinning. He needed a moment to sort things out. The memory of the press conference still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Remembering the reason he was angry in the first place Nick spoke with a dismissive tone, "She said some things I didn't agree with. We had a difference of opinion. It was decided that predator and prey probably wouldn't make the best partners."

The chief rose from his chair again banging his knuckles on the wooden surface, "Didn't I say no bullshit? How about this: she wasn't perfect and said some things she shouldn't have. You got your feelings hurt and decided to cut her up. Then you ran away with your tail between your legs and left your friend to stew in guilt; left her to deal with the fallout when she probably needed you the most. How does that sound!?"

 _Sound about right,_ Nick thought.

What he did though was jump out of his chair hard enough to knock it backwards. And what he said was, "Eat shit you buffalo bastard!"

Nick all but ran for the door but Bogo's booming voice cut him short, "I'm going to tell you where to find her. But if you walk out that door you get nothing. And you will have proven her wrong. You will have proven that when things get tough you just run away."

Nick was on the very cusp or walking out and leaving for good but something held him back. Standing in the doorway he practically vibrated with indecision until Bogo broke the spell, "Now sit back down and take this."

Functioning mainly on autopilot Nick turned back around, picked up the chair and sat back down taking a clipboard that Bogo was hold out to him in the process. Looking at it he realized he was looking at a blank application form for the ZPD.

Bogo started speaking again without looking up from his paperwork, "Fill it out. If and when you can convince Hopps to return you will have a chance at the academy. The way this works is, I hire you and you attend the academy on my recommendation. If you succeed I will overlook your somewhat 'colourful' past."

This was just too much; too much to process. Nick could have said a thousand things but instead he filled out the form in silence. Once he was done he handed the clipboard back the chief who gave it a cursory glance.

"All right I'll tell you what you need to know to find Hopps. Are you ready?"

Nick again had no response but looked at Bogo expectantly.

"Hopps lives in Bunnyburrows... that's all I'm going to say. Now it's time for you to leave."

Nick was incredulous, "Bunnyburrows? I guessed that much. Do you know how many rabbits are in Bunnyburrows?!"

The vein in Bogos neck was beginning to stick out again, "No, and I don't care. Do you know how many bunnies have become cops and solved newsworthy cases? Just one; so ask around. Now get out of my office!"

Nick was enraged. Having been on the verge of leaving only moments before he decided to wash his hands of the entire situation and charged out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He retained no memory of his walk out of the station. Instead he cursed the chief of police to a thousand horrible deaths.

 _The bastard, he hustled me. He toyed with my emotions and gave me nothing!_

It wasn't until Nick had walked halfway home that he began to think clearly. It was true that among bunnies Judy was probably fairly well known. In fact a few hustles and a phone book would probably turn up a few leads.

Nick abruptly stopped walking.

Maybe he could find her. In fact a plan was already forming in his mind.

 _Shit! The buffalo might have been right._ It was painful to admit.

Nick found that he was even feeling slightly optimistic.

 _I can find her._

He abruptly changed course and jogged a few blocks to a car rental place he knew of.

It took him thirty minutes to fill out forms and pay the ridiculous fee for a small red hatchback. The thing was barely a step up from the three-wheeled joke mobile that Judy had driven around, but it would do.

Nick got buckled in and set the GPS to take him to downtown Bunnyburrows which it noted was about four hours away.

Nick was fine with that. In his mind the anger and hurt that he had felt towards Judy was beginning to wane. There was new information which needed to be accounted for. Nick wasn't sure what he was going to do exactly when he got there or even how he felt. But that was fine. He at least had the next four hours to figure it out.

And so it was that Nick Wilde, deep in thought, some three hours and forty-five minutes later had to exercise every ounce of his self control not to slam on the breaks of his tiny car. Because right there, sitting at a small roadside produce stand was Judy Hopps.


	2. Chapter 2

Although he didn't come to a screeching stop, Nick Wilde slowed down to a near crawl when he spotted Judy sitting at the produce stand.

Holding his breath he couldn't help but stare at her as he meandered along. By all rights she should have seen him driving, but her eyes were focused downwards, her face drawn and sad; overshadowed by a floppy sunhat.

 _It's not right_. Nick thought.

She looked crushed and Nick found himself gritting his teeth.

 _Judy would never give in like this. What the hell happened?_

At the same time, another tremulous thought was also bubbling to the surface of Nick's mind which he wasn't at all prepared for… _God even now she's beautiful-_

The blaring of a horn jolted Nick back to reality.

His car was traveling at maybe ten kilometers an hour and a line of trucks had begun to appear behind him. Just ahead a number of other cars and trucks were pulled over onto the shoulder of the road on both sides.

 _Wow, busy produce stand._

Nick found a spot at the end of the pack and pulled over into the dust. Turning off the car he noticed for the first time that he was breathing heavily. In fact his heart was beating a mile a minute.

 _"Ok plan time Nicky. What's it going to be?"_

 _Alright, I am going to get out of this car. Go straight up to Judy and say… hey!_

 _"... That is a terrible plan."_

 _Fine, we'll call that plan B._

 _"Listen, remember that you're a hustler Nick; what is rule number one?"_

 _To_ _ **get**_ _what you want, you need to_ _ **know**_ _what you want._

 _"Exactly. So, what the hell do you want anyway? Why are you even here?"_

Nick sat wrestling with his thoughts. Outside the muffled laughter of children and truck engines revving to life could be heard. But in here, the quiet interior of the quickly warming car, Nick found himself for the first time in hours in a place of quiet and contemplation. It seemed to him that his mentor, the old fox himself was sitting just next to him as he had years ago.

 _I want an apology. I need one._

 _"Great! What else?"_

 _I want Judy back in my life._

 _"Is that something you_ _ **need**_ _as well? What capacity do you want her to be part of your life?"_

 _Alright, yes. I need to find a way to get Judy back. In what capacity do I want her back? Any capacity will do as long as she's a part of it._

 _"Really Nicky? You know you can't hide from this forever right."_

 _Well I can today; I'm just not thinking about it right now. Best not to get ahead of myself, right?_

 _"So is that it?"_

 _No, I also want to help her realize her dream. I want to be there when she shows the world what she can do. I want to see it. Because if she can do it, maybe I can too._

 _"Well great. I feel like we've got a few things pinned down at least. You know this has been an unusually honest conversation Nick; even with yourself."_

 _I know. I'm feeling strangely truthsome at the moment. Ever since I saw her really…_

 _"Damn boy, you always were just a bowl of mush deep down."_

 _Alright! Enough screwing the lizard, I think I have a plan._

Sitting up in his seat Nick realized he had been daydreaming for nearly ten minutes. The inside of the car was quickly starting to feel like the inside of an oven.

Not wasting any more time, Nick pulled the carrot pen out of his pocket and listened to the last message he had recorded. After letting it play, Nick erased it, took a few deep breaths and recorded a new message. He then listened to it twice and decided, " _Good enough."_

Moments later a van pulled up just ahead of him. A sticker on the licence plate said 'Babies on Board'.

Once the dust settled around the van an entire herd of bunnies piled out.

 _Is a group of bunnies a herd? Or like, a warren? Nevermind!_

What was important as he looked over the family was that he had found his vector.

Nick opened his car door and stepped out just as the bunny family was walking up to his car. Seeing a fox suddenly appear, the group as a whole came to a sudden stop and looked at him with googly eyes. Nick pretended not to notice and gave them a pleasant close-mouthed smile and a small wave. Then, putting on a face of moderate excitement he pointed to a hat worn by one of the adult bunnies.

"You look like you're a fan of the Sahara Square Scorpions! Mammal, did you happen to see the game last Sunday?"

The bunnies were now quite confused, which was exactly what Nick wanted.

"I was there, and I have got to say that they seriously kicked butt. Did you see Thlayli Speedwell?! Three reflections in 30 seconds! He was ripping around the pyramid like a tornado. Best ranger in the league if you ask me."

 _And pretty much the most famous rabbit in all of sports, so to you he's probably just one step down from Jesus._

The bunny wearing the sports cap had broken out into a wide smile that was getting bigger by the second.

"Hah!" he exclaimed with a small hop, "You are darn right about that! We just call him the 'silver bullet' around here. On Sunday him and that squirrel Rossello were unstoppable. Their top tier passing is miles ahead of any other team."

The bunny took a few steps towards Nick and held out his hand, "Hawthorn Sandleford, pleasure to meet you."

Nick took the offered paw in a hearty shake, "Nick Wilde. The pleasures all mine."

"Kids why don't you head over to the stand." Hawthorn waved at his family who seemed grateful to escape further Pyramid Ball talk. "Mr. Wilde I feel like I should apologize. I must admit I was a bit surprised to see a fox around these parts; didn't mean no offence."

Nick actual smiled genuinely, he kind of liked this rabbit, "None taken at all Hawthorn. I did kind of jump out in front of you. Couldn't help it though, I was excited to see another Scorpions fan out here."

"I hear yah," Hawthorn said, "Pyramid never really caught on out in the sticks. Not too often that I get a chance to gnaw about it. In fact I think if I try and give another play by play to my wife she might leave me on the side of the road."

Nick's laugh was only a little forced, after which Hawthorn continued, "Listen, not trying to pry but I am assuming you are from Zootopia seeing as you were at the game and all."

Leaning against his small car Nick nodded, "Right you are, born and raised. It's quite the place."

Hawthorn slapped his hands together, "Hot damn, you know I've always wanted to go. See a game and just wander around Sahara Square. Gotta say I'm a mite jealous of you. Bet you've seen loads of games."

Nick nodded sagely, "I have definitely seen my fair share. My dad would take me to a game every other week when I was a kid. I can almost close my eyes and taste the fried crickets. I-"

But Nick found he was actually getting a bit emotional at the memory. Seeing Judy still had him all off kilter.

 _You are hustling Nick. This isn't a real conversation. Get your shit together!_

Hawthorn, seeing the fox in front of him getting suddenly misty eyed determined that a change of topic was in order and stepped forward to give Nick a slap on the arm.

"Wish I could have been in your shoes back then. By the way, you don't happen to be in town on account of Gideon Grey are you? I only thought you might be since he's pretty much the only fox who lives around these parts."

Nick only blinked at him. _Gideon who?_

Hawthorn grimaced and clacked his knuckles together, "Dang it, there I go again. Sorry Mr. Wilde, I just thought that since he's a fox and so are you, well… making assumptions is a weakness of mine I guess."

Nick blinked some more trying to catch up, "No, no. No offence taken at all. Call me Nick by the way. You are the first friend I've made since I came to Bunnyburrows after all."

With that Nick gave Hawthorn a big smile and a brief but affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

 _Hustling 101: say something nice, add a bit of contact, and smile - instant friends._

Hawthorn was basically beaming, "Well friend, take it from me. Mr. Grey has seemed to change his tune but I ain't buying it. Back in the day he was quite the ruffian. Used to beat and torment the dickens out of us Bunnies. Specially Judy over at the stand there."

Nick cut into the conversation with a voice like a knife, "You mean Judy Hopps?"

Hawthorn was a bit taken aback but continued, "That's the one. He clawed her face real good, I remember because I saw it happen. You don't notice the scars cus' she's pretty good at hiding them. Yah know, Gideon really did give you foxes a bad name around here. It's a shame seeing as-

But Nick had stopped listening. In fact he had gone cold. Things were falling into place and the picture he was seeing was not pretty.

The fox spray. The fear in her eyes when he threatened her. Nick **had** threatened her after all.

She was seeing this other fox. She was seeing the bastard who mauled her face.

 _Nick Wilde you stupid son of a bitch!_

The fox standing in front of Hawthorn had gone very quiet and was gripping his ears in apparent distress. Hawthorn wasn't sure what to do so he said, "Uh, Mr… Nick, you all right?"

 _The hustle Nick, you've got to roll with this. You have your opening._

Nick straitened up and wiped the distress from his face, "Sorry bud, just remembered something important. Actually I've got to make a quick call. Also when you mentioned Judy Hopps you reminded me of something. Miss Hopps actually lent me her pen a moment ago. Is there any chance that while you're over there you could give it to her for me?"

Hawthorn smiled again, "You bet Nick, no problem at all."

At the same time Nick had pulled his phone out and was squinting at it. He tapped at is with his thumb in annoyance, "This stupid phone. Can't see a thing in all this sun." he sighed in exasperation.

The thick set Bunny who had taken a few steps away, pulled the hat off his head and lobbed it like a frisbee over to Nick, "Put this on partner. Give it back to me next time we meet." Hawthorn said it with a wave.

 _There Nick, you got what you wanted. Carrot is being delivered. You swindled a legitimately nice guy out of his hat. You suck._

Nick really was feeling inordinately guilty. He hadn't hustled in months and today it was leaving an extremely bad taste in his mouth; so much so that after a second he called out to the bunny, "Hawthorn!" Nick jogged over to him. "Hey listen, if you ever do get the time to come to Zootopia give me a call." Nick fished one of his various business cards out of his wallet. This one was nondescript and had his actual phone number on it. "Come down for a weekend or something. You can crash on my couch, I'll show you around Sahara Square and we will take in as much Pyramid as we can get."

The squarish face of the rabbit standing in front of him was for a moment totally blank. But then tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 _Uh, oh. Emotional bunny._

The rabbit reached out and grabbed Nick in a surprisingly strong hug which lasted longer than Nick was entirely comfortable with. After, Hawthorn stepped back and said, "Yah, know. I am real glad I met you Nick. Zootopia has always frightened me in a way. Having you there though would make a world of difference. I don't know when I'll make it but I'm definitely going to take you up on your offer."

Another genuine smile crossed Nick's face, "See that you do." grabbing Hawthorns hand Nick shook it and then waved goodbye.

Walking back to his car he pretended to make a phone call. Once the car door was open though, he threw the phone on the seat.

Nick sighed and rested his head on the ledge of the open car door window.

 _"So what next?"_

 _Trust she gets the message. Then I come back tomorrow and we talk it out; hopefully._

Nick was about to drive away when a sound rippled into the open air and echoed out into the surrounding fields,

"NIIIIIICK!"

Nick all but dove out of his car. The scream had been so full of desperation. It had been so full of pleading and sadness and hope.

Through the window of one of the parked trucks Nick could see Judy Hopps slowly walking forward ahead of the stand. She was turning about in tight circles; searching. A crowd of very startled Bunnies was looking at her in confusion but she didn't seem to notice.

She was looking for him, but she hadn't seen him yet. He wanted to go to her but found his body and mind was simply frozen.

Then she screamed his name again, calling for him with such pitiful vulnerability. Trembling, she clutched the carrot pen against her chest with both hands.

In that moment all of Nick Wildes resolve shattered and was gone.

 _Time for plan B_ , he thought.

**On Pyramid Ball - Just in case you are wondering pyramid ball is a game played inside of a huge transparent pyramid. Inside there are four distinct level on which different, 5 mammal squads play. Each team consists of a total 22 players and within each level you will find mammals of different weight classes.

The most important role in the game is the Ranger who is the only player who instead of moving about on one of the fields, travels around the outside of the pyramid. The rangers goal is to deny goal scoring plays, to move and retrieve the various sizes of pyramid balls from one level to another and finally to organize the overall play of the game. A variety of things being done in each arena are affecting the 'Handicap' that is being placed on the players of other arenas. Therefore if able to properly coordinate, teams might focus their energy on giving a single arena a huge advantage. - (I have the full game rules written out. If I ever do a story about it I'll explain further.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie Hopps had been reading the same page of her magazine for the last thirty minutes. Her real attention was on her daughter.

She was glad, grateful even that Judy was home and out of danger. But, in just a week, what had started with her as sleeping in late and general reticence had evolved into a state that closer resembled severe depression.

Rabbits as a group were generally upbeat mammals. If they were happy they showed it, and if they were sad it was not a good sign.

In the months leading up to her return Judy had talked to her parents on the phone less and less. Each time she seemed ever more reluctant to smile. Her ears remained flat against her back. The sparkle in her eyes which had been a staple of her being since she was a baby had all but extinguished.

Bonnie was very worried to say the least.

Of all her children she had only ever lost three; one to drowning, one to fever, and one she lost to depression.

As much as Judy would disagree, Bonnie knew that bunnies were fragile creatures. Rabbit hearts beat fast, even at rest. And it might have been folksy wisdom or her own bias based on what had happened to her son, but Bonnie truly believed that when a rabbit lost the will to live... somewhere in the depths of sleep, late in the night, the chemicals that keep the blood pumping and the lungs breathing might drop so low that it was possible for their beating hearts to simply stop.

She had found her son that way one morning. Her daughter was not going to join him.

Usually, the produce stand would have been run by a few of the younger boys based on their current chore rotations.

But since Judy's return, Bonnie had made it her daughter's primary duty.

Judy's mind had been far away as well since she got home. If asked to cook she would work slowly or stand and stare at the cutting board or food would burn. If left on her own she would head to her room and sit on her bed for hours and hours.

Somebody needed to watch her and that 'somebody' today, was Bonnie.

Her husband Stu was concerned as well but there was simply too much to do around the farm for both of them to be sitting at the stand all day. Yet he still found the time to stop in every few hours just to see how thing were going.

It had been a fairly busy day thus far and Bonnie had been working up the courage for the past few hours to make another attempt at questioning Judy about what had happened. She was nervous.

It might take a serious confrontation to get the answers she wanted. Confrontation, at least against a strong will like Judy's, was not one of Bonnie Hopp's strong suits.

None-the-less, she was going to have to try, and really, there was no time like the present.

"So… Bun-bun, have you thought about what you might like to do now that the whole police thing didn't work out?"

As had been the case all morning, Judy remained a wall of silence.

"You know you could always head back to school. There are loads of interesting programs at the BBCC. Botany always sounded fun to me or entomology, huh. Bug farming is big business these days. Personally it makes my nose twitch but I'd bet you'd be great at it. You **are** the one we'd always go to when someone found a spider after all."

Judy gave her mother the smallest of glances, "It's ok mom, I like it just fine here on the farm."

Bonnie suppressed a sigh, "But you know Judy… well. Um, you know I never asked, but I bet when you were in the big city you must have made lots of new friends. You should invite a few of them down some time."

Judy gave her head a small shake. "I made a few I suppose but I haven't talked to them in a while." For a moment Judy was silent and then she was helping a customer.

This time Bonnie did allow herself to sigh as she shook out the magazine that she had been rolling into a tight funnel.

When the customer left though Judy said, "I think I really only made one **real** friend."

 _Freely offered information! Praise the lord!_

"Oh! That's lovely to hear. Tell me about your friend."

What Judy said next was the longest successive string of words she had spoken for months.

"My friend… my friend was sweet and sad in many ways. Ways that I don't think most people ever saw. He was-"

Bonnie's eyebrows peaked at the word 'he'.

"He was smart and funny, but also closed off and snarky. In fact, I don't know if I've ever met someone so sarcastic. He could use his wit to hurt you or defend you. I don't think he liked who he was very much. I don't even think he felt he was a very good person. But underneath it all he was probably one of the best mammals I ever met. And me, well I guess I turned out to be pretty much the opposite of that."

Bonnie's mind worked furiously to form a response.

"Don't go saying that about yourself dear. It is absolutely not true. And listen, I am quite intrigued to meet this friend of yours. Why don't you invite him down. In fact I think me and your father could even be persuaded to cover the cost of the train ticket."

 _Don't go overboard Bonnie; you're starting to sound desperate._

Judy said nothing, however.

"How's that sound hun?"

Judy's face had all but turned to stone. The wall of silence had descended once again.

"Well just let me know." Bonnie slapped the magazine down on her lap.

 _Cheezus Christ! And things had been going so well._

Just then Stuart came up behind her and gave her sides a quick squeeze causing her to jump a little.

"Hey there Bon, how's business."

"Same as always hun. How's the day?"

"Not bad so far. Jerome cut himself on a rock not long ago. Wasn't too deep so I threw some mud on it and sent him home."

"You know Stu that really isn't very sanitary."

"Nonsense, that's how my mom always fixed us up and I turned out just fine."

They continued to chatter away like this for several minutes. Nothing much was being said but to Bonnie it was familiar and calming. Before too long a figure approached them that they both recognized.

"Hawthorn!", Stu called when he saw the rabbit joining a crowd of smaller bunnies.

Hawthorn waved back and sauntered over to them. "Hey there Stu; Bonnie. What's the word?"

"Eh, not much. We've got our hand full at the moment in more ways than one."

Hawthorn swept his hand towards his gaggle of children, "Don't we all" he smiled.

Stu then pointed at Hawthorns bare ears, "Now where is that ratty old hat of yours? Don't think I've ever seen you without it."

"Oh" hawthorn said as he patted his head smiling crookedly, "actually I lent it to a friend. Which reminds me."

Hawthorn held up a finger and quickly trotted over to Judy who was staring at the countertop, "Hey Jude, long time no see."

Judy looked a up at him slowly but recognition didn't seem to be registering on her face so Hawthorn continued, "Listen I won't hold up the line but I've got your pen here. Nick says thanks."

With that, he placed the plastic carrot on the stand in front of her.

He watched her as she picked it up carefully. Her face was a mask of wonder and confusion. She just sat and gaped at it like it was God's own back-scratcher.

A little perplexed, Hawthorn turned around and walked back up to Stu. "How's Judy doin, she seems a bit **off** " he said in a quiet tone.

Stu assumed a pained expression and answered quietly, "Well not too hot actually. We are hoping she snaps out of i-"

Suddenly Hawthorn was spun around by a mammal he guessed to be twice his size. To his amazement it was Judy who had grabbed his shirt and was practically lifting him off the ground, "Who gave you this pen! Where is he!" she growled with a note of pleading.

Hawthorn felt certain she was about to slap him. Her gaze was terrible. Whatever answers he might have been able to give her skittered out the back door of his mind. All he managed to say was, "Da, ah… whaa?!" as he raised his hands and cringed inwards.

Bonnie Hopps finally broke out of her state of shock and demanded, "Judith Hopps, stop that! You let go of him right this instant!"

Even before Bonnie finished her reproof, Judy had already lost interest in Hawthorn and was walking away, searching high and low; jumping to get a look over the bunnies that were milling about.

Judy had now attracted the attention of pretty much every eye and ear around the stand. Her demeanor was becoming one of ever increasing distress.

Bonnie stepped forward, now feeling her own sense of dread, "J-judy what's wrong-" she never got to finish though because Judy let out an incredible, gut wrenching yell that jolted every bunny present like they'd been given an electric shock.

Unaware of the affect she was having, Judy continued to search as the crowd stood utterly frozen in shock.

The second time Judy called for Nick, Bonnie managed to register the name. She took a quick look around and said to the open air, "Who the heck is Nick?"

Hawthorn who was standing right next to her returned in a shaky voice. "Uh... Nick is a fox. He- he gave me the carrot pen."

Bonnie boggled, "Nick is a fox? Why do you know him? Why is Judy screaming his name like he's her dying love?"

Then appearing from around the side of the nearest truck, there he was. A slender red fox, wearing a tan hat with the brim pulled low so you could only see the shadows of his eyes.

The moment he appeared Judy spun towards him and made a strange sort of noise; something between a gasp, a sigh and a sob.

For the first time in over a decade Bonnie Hopps saw tears in her daughter's eyes and suddenly everything just sort of clicked into place.

Excited, she slapped at her husband's arm, "Holy **shit** Stu!" she stage whispered, "Nick is the friend she was talking about. Judy is in love with that fox. Everything makes sense now!"

Stuart was still trying to get over the fact that his wife had used a curse word for perhaps the first time in a decade, "Bon, you're not making sense. Judy can't be in love with a fox. Besides it's just not natural."

Bonnie was still slapping at him blindly, "Yes she can! Look at her ears Stu; her ears!"

Indeed for the first time in months they were standing straight up on the top of her head.

Bonnie gripped Stu's arm and shook it a little, "He could be a polar bear for all I care. And just look at how handsome he is."

Stuart scoffed, "Can't say I'm a fair judge of the attractiveness of male foxes. I didn't know you were either."

"Shut up Stu. Come on."

During Stu and Bonnie's conversation, Nick and Judy had been slowly closing the gap between each other so that now they were standing just a few feet apart.

Bonnie grabbed the front of her husband's overalls and basically dragged him behind her. Still whispering she told him, "Whatever we do we've got to make this happen."

Her tone didn't really broker an argument but Stu was quite confused, "Make what happen?"

Exasperated she pointed her open hand towards the couple standing in front of them.

"This!" she hissed, "Now quiet."

As they watched, the fox, Nick, reached out slowly and rested his hands on Judy's which were trembling and still clutching the pen.

 _Yes this is definitely happening,_ Bonnie thought.

* * *

Notes**

Ok… I'm sorry. I know that you guys were probably expecting that this chapter was going to be more Nick and Judy focused. Please trust though that I have an ocean of fluff just on the horizon. We are going to take the old boat down to the water and cast off in the good ship 'WildeHopps' you have my word.

After this next chapter which will almost certainly be the largest we've seen so far I will be continuing the fic into what I think of a two additional acts making for a total of three. As I've been writing this I've approached it more like a play than anything so I intend to keep with that style (so mostly dialog with a few scene changes here and there). Act two gets pretty dark so I might need to up the rating but we shall see.

Anyway, I'm on vacation this next week so I decided to give you guys this smaller chapter as a holdover.

Also, thanks everyone for all the positive comments. Getting them has kept me motivated thus far. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Judy had always been quick witted and decisive, so it was strange to find her in such a state of shock. It was as if a beehive had been dropped into the metaphorical orchestra of her mind; sending the musicians scrambling. Now substitute the bees for a pen shaped like a carrot.

She turned it over in her hands; staring at it vacantly. And then finally, Judy's jumbled thinking began to organize, cascading into a singular realization:

 _This. Is. My. Pen. How did that bunny get my pen? I gave my pen to Nick. Why did he have this pen when I gave it to Nick? Did Nick give him the pen? Wait, he just said Nick 'says thanks'… Nick is here! Why didn't he bring it to me himself? Why would Nick come all the way to Bunnyburrows? Is he trying to tell me something? D_ oes he want to talk to me _? He held onto the thing this long. Why give it back? He could be here right now. Maybe if I talk to him… Judy, you don't deserve his forgiveness- But, maybe if I could just talk to him… maybe, I just-  
I need to do something.  
I need to do something right.  
I need to do something right now!  
If I could apologize, maybe I could live with myself again; maybe._

 ** _I have to try._**

With that, something that had been subdued inside Judy began to awaken. An element of her very core that she had suppressed with guilt and regret over many weeks. It was her spirit. The thing that had flown in the face of rabbit culture and that had given her the strength to defy expectations her entire life; an indomitable will.

It burst forth from the sinkhole of her depression and carried her out from behind the counter she had been sitting at like a cannon ball. She grabbed hold of, 'What's-his-face', the bunny that gave her the pen, and demanded answers. But he was useless so she forgot about him.

Walking out into the dirt shoulder of the road she searched. Every iota of her attention cast towards the task of picking out a glimpse of red fur, or the flash of green eyes.

 _He's not here._

Her new found strength of will was already beginning to crack.

 _He's already left._

She looked down at the pen in her hands and a dark idea popped into her head.

 _He must have left me a message. If he came all the way here and then left… it must be bad._

The world seemed to be spinning, or perhaps **she** was spinning as her mind played the counterpoint.

 _Maybe he wants me to know that he hates me._

Something came gurgling up from deep in her chest; a sound, she couldn't contain. It had been building without her notice for some time. It had been growing there for months. Judy cried Nicks name aloud and the wind that had been lazily blowing throughout the warm day came to a halt. The roadside and its inhabitants, the cars and trucks, the field and the farm fell into silence.

 _If he is still here somewhere he must have heard me._

Judy focused again on searching for Nick but all she saw were rabbits. She brushed over them with her eyes, their faces unremarkable as stones.

The second time she called his name it was like the aftershock of an earthquake. The hope that she had felt, the renewal of spirit, was coming to rest.

The silence lengthened.

But then there was the faintest noise of claws scratching over gravel and Judy turned and faced him. The edges of his fur were like glowing embers in the bright sunlight. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Trembling relief, joy, and a strange nervousness washed over her so suddenly she was left gasping; tears gathered heavily in her eyes.

The brim of his hat was pulled down so low it was hard for her to read his expression. She tried to speak, but the best she could do was open and close her mouth wordlessly. Something seemed to be drawing her closer to him. It felt like a great magnet in the center of her chest.

 _A sort of magnetism._

She realized she wasn't thinking clearly. But her feet were slowly carrying her forward until eventually the two of them were standing just a few feet apart. Her heart was pounding. She felt like it might beat its way out of her chest. It was causing her to take tiny shuttering breaths. Her hands shook in time with the drumming and she was feeling a bit faint. Then she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were studying her. He wore an expression, not angry or sad. He looked as if he was seeing something from a dream.

She gulped and tried to speak again but no words were forthcoming, just a small guttural clicking sound that echoed from the back of her throat. The trembling was worsening. So far he hadn't spoken a word. And although they had been standing there for only seconds it seemed like long minutes had past.

 _Why won't he say anything? Why can't I speak!?_

A few solitary tears rolled down her cheeks, gathering at the base on her chin.

Then she felt Nick's hands cover hers and her heart seemed to stop. The trembling halted as well. She took a deep breath and found herself. She was Judy Hopps again; wholly within her right mind.

Nick was doing something with his hands. He forced one of her fingers to move slightly and then flicked a switch on the carrot before backing away a few steps. Judy intended to follow him but was stilled by a voice coming from the pen,  
"Dear Judy," Nicks recorded voice carried far out across the landscape, "I think the reason I brought you this pen is because you made me break my rule. You remember the one where you don't let them see that they get to you? Well, sweetheart, you got too me. Despite my best efforts you managed to somehow get under my skin.  
Since the press conference I have been confused... I haven't been able to work. I keep obsessing over what you would think of me if I did. The look in your eyes if I had to face you from inside a jail cell...  
Listen, I overreacted _a bit_. I admit it. That doesn't mean I'm not still angry. The next time I see you I have some questions I need to ask. But I want you to know... I **want** to forgive you. I wish you had of come and found me. But I'm going to see you soon so I hope that in the end we can find a way to figure this out. So yeah, uh, end of message."

The pen clicked off and again everything was silent; but not for long, because Judy had finally found her voice.

She had practiced what she might say to him. She had played the words over in her mind a thousand times. If she had been composed she might have begun her little speech as planned, but right then, she couldn't even remember the first words of it. All she could think to say was, "Nick. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry Nick. I-" Tears were running freely down her cheeks now; not that she noticed.

Nick held up his hand. For a moment Judy thought he was going to reach out and touch her, but he hesitated and then motioned for her to stop, "Please. Carrots, just- let me ask my questions ok. Let me say my bit."

Judy took a shuttering breath before closing her mouth and gave him a small nod. "Alright," Nick began, his voice distant, "after we found the missing mammals. You told me to meet you at the police station the next day. We both went home. Your uniform was soaking wet after we fell into the lake. And later... I took a look at a bottle of that fox spray you had on you. It says right on the label that if it gets submerged in water or is otherwise damaged it has to be thrown away. My question is: did you go out and buy another can of it that day. You obviously decided to keep it with you. I know you didn't just forget about it. There is no way that Judy Hopps doesn't check her equipment over the morning before a big press conference. I need to know; did you actually go out and buy more? After everything?"

Judy's face was now directed at the ground. The tears that were falling were creating small dark speckles in the dirt. Her response was both one word and a sob, "Yes," she said, and then nodding slowly, "Yes, I bought a n-new can. A-and I chose to wear it."

Nick's voice shook and she wasn't sure if she heard rage or heartbreak, "Why?"

"I-I don't even know." she choked, "You deserved my trust Nick. But I never really trusted you. Not like I should have. I thought of you as an exception; as the best example of what a predator could be. But in the end I kept telling myself 'better safe than sorry'. I had lots of ways to justify the way I treated you, all the while feeling sure that I was righteous. During the months after the case I finally realized that I had never really wanted to make the world a better place. I only wanted to make the world a better place for people like me. I wanted to protect Zootopia from the bad guys. And in my mind the bad guys were usually predators like you. I believed there were things a fox might do that a prey animal never would."

"Is that how you still feel?" Nick's voice was very quiet.

"I don't know! I know I was wrong. I hurt everyone and I failed to be the person I promised myself I would be. I was wrong and yet... I might still be afraid of you Nick. I might still fear that you or any other predator could go savage. I was so small minded and deluded for so long. My dreams are dead and my beliefs were lies. Who am I? I don't even know anymore. I can tell you though-" She was on the verge of tears again and continued bitterly, "I can tell you that you have every right to hate me. I **used** you. I hurt you. You hope we can be friends again? Well", Judy struck at her collarbone with her fingers, "I was n-never a friend to you. And I d-don't deserve to be in y-your **l-life**."

With that Judy felt her legs give out and she sat hard onto the ground. She barely noticed though as she dropped her face into her hands and sobbed. For a short while Judy was oblivious to everything. She heaved in great shuddering waves, crying in way she hadn't since she was very young. It wasn't until she felt hands envelope her wrists that she was calmed enough to hear Nick's voice, "Judy. That's enough. Judy, listen to me. Please." He gently pulled her hands away from her eyes.

She looked at him. At some point he had taken a seat in the gravel directly in front of her. Their knees were touching. Nick had taken his hat off and left it on the ground. So for the first time that day she could really see his face.

He had been crying a little bit. Even now a thin stream of tears was flowing down his cheeks. She couldn't see any anger in his eyes; no hatred. It seemed impossible to her and yet it was the truth.

"No more ok Carrots. I can't take anymore." He appraised her for a few long moments before he said, "I had more questions but you answered them for me. I need to tell you something. Let me know when you're ready ok."

Nick smiled a bit and his hand slid down from her wrists and took a hold of her hands.

 _What is happening?_ She had no idea but whatever it was it felt good.

What might have been confused relief or perhaps hysteria threatened to burst out of her in the form of laughter, but she kept it down and nodded, gripping Nick's hands. She wasn't going to let go if at all possible.

Judy managed to smile a little to show she was recovered so Nick spoke, "You know that everyone carries around baggage right? Everyone is prejudiced in some way. Mammals make mistakes. You actually realized you made a mistake. That puts you in the top ten percent of all mammals in my books. Then you not only realized you were wrong, you tried to be better. Now we are easily talking about the top one percent. You say you don't know who you are? Well who the hell does? Your dreams kind of turned to crap? You at least had the courage to dream. You are so amazing in so many ways and yet you are so hard on yourself, Judy. You think you messed up Zootopia. Well it was already like that, just less openly. Wrong or not, since the beginning it has always been Zootopia which didn't deserve you, not the other way around. So listen, how about I forgive you. And you forgive yourself. And maybe you are afraid of me; or not. But, if we were never really friend before, why don't we make this the first day that we really **are** friends. We can try again and then we can start to figure this out together. We can be better. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me but I'm willing to try if you are."

He was smiling at her, (really smiling) and if she'd known him all his life she would have realized she was seeing was his most unguarded smile in decades. But it didn't matter, it was still amazing. He was amazing.

She had no words at this point. She had thought she was out of tears, but apparently not.

Very sloth-like she reached forward and slipped her arms around his chest. She pressed her chin into the notch at the top of his sternum and her nose just above his Adam's apple. The top of her head brushed up against the bottom of his jaw. She snaked her arms around his ribs, squeezing tight as she burrowed herself in like a tick. All this happened just before she was struck by another deluge of tears.

* * *

It took Nick Wilde a moment to reboot his brain. Something had happened when Judy collapsed onto the roadside and began to weep uncontrollably. Whatever had remained of his personal barriers, the walls he had build around himself for so many years, came crashing down in an instant. He was a little boy again, seeing the world without scepticism. All his fears of revealing his true self, of being vulnerable, seemed to evaporate.

He sat down with her in the way he had when he was a child on the school playground. Back then a boy had scraped his knee and Nick had gone to him from across the grassy yard. He knew he could make the boy feel better. He would talk to him, and show him his heart, and afterwards they would be friends. Nick had wanted everyone around him to be happy. He wanted them to laugh. He sought out the outcasts and included them. He found those who cried alone and gave them friendship. He saw conflict and quietly negotiated peace.

He did it because he loved them.

He loved everyone. It was the bedrock of his very soul. And it was this love that he had locked away as deep down as he could… until today. Now by some strange miracle it was shining through.

Bunnies were everywhere. They had been filtering in the entire time; dozens of them. This was probably the most excitement they had seen in the Burrows in years. The road had become completely impassible. It was clogged with cars filled with rubberneckers. And around the two mammals sitting in the dust a circle had formed.

It was quite the spectacle.

Nick Wilde should have been mortified, but was instead pleased to discover that he didn't care. In fact he was crying. He was crying in public. It was beyond shameful. Yet, where was the voice of his mentor? Where was his scathing inner monolog? Nowhere!

So, not caring one wit, he hugged his arms around his bunny who had pulled them together as close as was physically possible.

He wrapped his tail around her as well and let his chin fall to the top of her head. He was sniffing and at the same time smiling like a maniac.

Nick was fully aware of how it must look to those watching, but in that moment, which was currently among the best of his life, he really, really didn't care.

* * *

End of Act 1

Next chapter will be from Gideon and then Nicks POV.

I'm going to keep the teen rating if I can but I intend to toe the very edge of what is considered teen.

Over the next few chapters I will be answering such questions as, "What about the night howlers?!", "What kind of stuff can we expect from an emotionally available Nick Wilde?!" and a bunch of other stuff too.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was feeling very odd.

In a way, he felt more himself then he had in years whilst at the same time, disconcertingly, found that he was acting totally crazy.

He was kind of _delightfully dissociated_.

There was even a little concern in the back of his mind that he might be having some kind of mental breakdown; although the part of his psyche that was worried about **that** possibility was currently locked in a glass box of not caring.

 _A mental breakdown probably shouldn't feel this good; unless euphoria is a symptom of said breakdown in which case…_

He thought for a moment he might start giggling; also not a good sign. Plus, he hadn't eaten all day so his blood sugar was pretty low (maybe a contributing factor?). Perhaps it was the sheer catharsis.

 _But who cares!?_

Anyway, he had no plans for the future. This hug he was currently entwined in was an open ended event that could happily last into eternity. The bunny glued to his chest hadn't moved an inch in several minutes and although she was squeezing the life out of him he was fine with the situation as it stood.

In fact, he felt like he might have something to say. There were feelings inside him that had gone unaddressed for too long. He was going to talk to her and he was going to hold nothing back; all in, damn the consequences.

Nick could feel the guarded part of himself screaming bloody murder, begging him to keep his mouth shut.

 _Well screw him_ , Nick decided. What good had old Nick ever done; what did he have to show for all his closed off bullshit?

Loneliness, lies and distrust.

Screw old Nick. He would ruin everything if given a chance. Just a relic of a childhood spent on the streets; an overactive defense mechanism. He was done with hiding, and with pushing people away. He was done with lying about who he was deep down.

Nick, preparing to bare all, began to untangle Judy from around his neck. It wasn't easy.

When he finally had her up on her feet, him sitting in front of her so they met at eye level, he waited and watched as she rubbed her puffy eyes. Her irises expanded and contracted several times as the light hit them and as her mind seemed to settle into the present moment.

Looking at him she smiled, "Hey there Slick."

"Hey Fluff… listen I-" Nick's words died on his lips as a shadow fell across them.

Looking up Nick found himself staring at a stocky fox with a dorky haircut. In each hand he carried a small stack of boxes containing various pies.

"Ah'm guessin' this is what all the commotion is about, huh. Think you two lovebirds are bout the craziest thing ah ever saw."

Old Nick would have brushed off the slight note of disgust he heard in the fox's otherwise jovial voice. New Nick though was all about the unfiltered truth, so what **he** said was, "You must be Gideon Grey. From what 'AH' hear you're a gargantuan piece of shit."

* * *

Gideon grey had a fair number of orders to deliver today and the strange traffic jam he found himself in wasn't helping matters one ounce.

The road before him was so packed that he couldn't even pull around on the shoulder. The idea came to him eventually to simply turn back, but when he checked his mirrors to do so it was already too late.

As he had waited, a number of other vehicles were already bunching up behind him. The occupants of which quickly keyed their engines off, and like bunnies heading to the fairgrounds, they moseyed on down the way to see what all the fuss was about.

Gideon was trapped in a cage of empty cars.

"Ah got things to do and as usual these darn bunnies are workin' on burrows time." He sighed to himself in exasperation. A general lack of companionship over the years had led Gideon to talk to himself endlessly whenever he was alone. He had been worried at first that the habit meant he was somehow crazy but his therapist told him it was fairly common with people in his circumstance.

'Welln'I at least can get the Hopps their pies before the stand closes. Although, I don't like leaving the goods unguarded..." Gideon tapped his fingers on his arm rests for a moment as he mulled things over, "Nothing for it I suppose."

With some effort on his part he pried himself out from behind the steering wheel of his truck, "Wish this thing wasn't build with only bunnies in mind" he said struggling to suck in his gut.

From the back of his truck he extracted the pie order and boxed them up for transport.

It was a short jaunt down the road to the produce stand and Gideon made his winding way around the various parked cars until he came upon a large circle of bunnies.

Easily able to see over the crowd he was stunned almost to the point of dropping his pies when he saw a red fox and a grey bunny (who looked to be Judy Hopps) sitting together in the gravel. The fox was speaking in a low voice, yet everything he was saying could be easily understood.

Moments later Judy buried her face into the stranger's neck and gave him an intimate hug. She then began to shake with muffled sobs. The fox then wrapped her in his arms and started to rock her very slightly, tears running down his face.

Gideon was flummoxed.

These two were utterly brimming with affection for one another; a bunny... and a fox. It appeared to be some kind of reunion. Heck, they looked like they might be a couple.

 _Are they dating?_

A strange mix of emotions swelled inside Gideon and with a skill that came with constant practice he clamped down on each of these and quickly analyzed them.

He felt _Anger_ ; what he was seeing was something strange and new. It went against what he believed was natural and wholesome. It made him _afraid_. This was Judy Hopps, a bunny he had tormented. He had apologized to hundreds of mammals in the last few years but Judy was the epicenter of his guilt. His eventual and necessary apology to her was something that weighed on his mind almost daily and had become a major topic in his sessions.

He felt _Guilt_ , partly because he had failed for so long to make amends and because he felt scandalized by this strange relationship. But more than anything he was feeling guilty... because he was _jealous_ ; but why was that? He supposed he had wanted to be the one to show her that foxes and predators weren't so bad. He was going to show her how good they could be and in doing so he could maybe have redeemed himself.

Gideon stood lost in these thoughts for several minutes.

In the background of all this he noticed Bonnie and Stu Hopps breaking up the crowd and sending them on their way.

It wasn't long before he heard the bubbling murmur of whispering rabbits ascending into a full on babble of charged conversation. Just then the circle finally dispersed and bunnies began milling about or walking away. Some formed groups who talked amongst themselves animatedly and others continued to stand and stare at the two sitting figures.

Gideon having been shaken from his reverie by all the noise found himself approaching the two without any clear understanding as to why or what he intended to say to them.

Slowly he made his way through the bunny horde and found Judy as she was being disentangled from her fox-friend. He waited for them to notice his presence, just to be polite, but his nervousness got the better of him and he interrupted, "Ah'm guessin' this is what all the commotion is about, huh. Think you two lovebirds are bout the craziest thing ah ever saw."

It didn't come out as funny as is sounded in his head.

The other fox looked up at him, his expression swinging from confusion, to recognition and finally settling on loathing. Judy's fox, whoever he was, snapped back at Gideon with a remark that was quite _pointed_ to say the least.

Receiving slights and insults was nothing new to Gideon Grey. He got them from the residents of Bunnyburrows literally every day. And that was fine, he deserved it. After the way he had acted for all those years it was only fair. But from a fox, well he didn't owe another fox one goddamned thing. Quite the opposite actually, and as much work as he had done in the last decade to better himself there was still a part (and always would be) of Gideon grey which was angry, insecure and deeply violent.

* * *

Judy was confused by the verbal attack that Nick directed at Gideon. She was also surprised at the childhood bullies sudden reappearance; especially holding pies and wearing an apron.

"Nick! Why would you say that? This is Gideon, an old… acquaintance."

Nick sneered, "By acquaintance I'm guessing you mean the jackass who mauled your face."

"H-how do you know about that? That was years ago. I'm sure Gideon isn't like that anymore."

"No? Well, from what I hear he's just as bad as he ever was. Judy, I'll be dead before I let him hurt you again."

"Nick, I don't need-"

Gideon unwisely chose that moment to join the conversation. He stepped around Nick so he could face Judy directly, "Ah want to tell you Judy that-"

But Nick had decided to interrupt him right back. He placed his body between them and in a growing rage slapped at the boxes Gideon was holding with both his hands. The containers tumbled to the ground, pies spilling out, splattering the dirt with deep hues of red, purple and blue. A delectable aroma rose up into the afternoon heat,

"Listen you pie stuffed, limp dicked, bunny beating bag of fox shaped garbage" Nick was just getting started, "why don't you take your maggot filled pop-tarts back to Satan's ass crack and while you're at it please feel free to GO FUCK YOURSEL-"

 ***Crack***

A ham fist plowed hard into Nick's nose. It hit him so hard that his feet lifted off the ground and he dropped like a felled tree, crashing to the earth head first followed immediately by the double slap of his legs.

It was an instant knockout.

Judy watched all this unfold with a growing sense of confusion and dread.  
She witnessed the devastating punch that laid Nick out like a boneless ragdoll.  
She saw the sneer on Gideon's face that was filled with rage but also satisfaction. It was a face that she had seen him wear many times before.

It was in that moment that something happened to Judy that never had before. She felt a surge of emotion, the depths of her feelings for Nick fully coming to the surface for the first time. Along with them came the strange new feeling she was powerless to quell; **wrath**.

Judy went berserk.

Still livid, Gideon was not satisfied in hitting Judy's fox just once. Lost in his rage he had every inclination of adding a kick or two to the fox's stupid shit eating face. And why stop at two, might as well make it a baker's dozen.

As Gideon took his first step toward Nick, he caught the slightest glimpse of Judy moving towards him before, like a grey bullet, she propelled herself at an incredible speed head first into his gut.

The force of the attack caused him to double over and retch up what had been a substantial breakfast. The geyser of vomit painted the crotch and legs of the unconscious fox lying beneath him.

Gideon tried to cough but the wind had been knocked out of him. Before he got a chance to even move something hit him hard in the back of the leg causing him to topple onto the ground.

Now prone and winded Gideon attempted to take a shuttering breath. For a bare instant he recognized the muscular legs of Judy Hopps standing over him before he felt several sharp kicks slam into his unprotected face. Dirt entered his lungs and eyes as the torrent of painful strikes hammered into him. He choked, blinded, gasping and disoriented.

The rage that had been so strong not moments before was gone and had been replaced by terror and shame. He felt like he was going to die. This little bunny was going to kill him.

His instinctual response to 'fight or flight' was telling him now was the time for the latter option. He tried in vain to shuffle away but was met by further pounding blows.

As his last line of defence Gideon rolled himself into a ball, covering his head and to add shame to his utter defeat he felt his bladder suddenly release itself. Unfortunately, he had really needed to use a restroom so, despairing, he peed his pants; a lot.

It was the hot smell of urine that finally made Judy return to her senses. That and the strong arms of her father which wrapped around her upper body and dragged her backwards.

The scene around her was pandemonium. Rabbits were racing away or standing in a state of almost comatose shock. A special few were trying to deal with what was happening.

After attempting and failing to struggle out of Stu's grip on her torso Judy's eyes fell to Gideon and she was finally able to process what she'd done.

Lying in a puddle of his own piss, Gideon was curled into a ball, hacking, sobbing and shaking violently. His face was a mask of bruises. His eyes were swelling shut. Looking down at her foot Judy noticed her fur was matted with his blood.

All at once she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach.

 _Oh god what have I done. I'm a criminal. I'm a monster._

But before she could fall apart she was wrenched from her thoughts by Nick who had awoken and rolled onto his side. With a heave Nick expelled a ridiculous amount of blood and then began gasping and coughing.

Judy broke from her father's lessening grip and ran to him, "Nick! Are you ok? Your nose, we have to stop the bleeding."

In one powerful motion she tore open Nicks silk shirt causing buttons to fly in all directions. Next she pulled the whole thing down and off his body in a single fluid motion. Balling the shirt up she pressed it against Nick's nose and ordered him to hold it there. Nick tried to talk, but still hazy, was only able to mumble, "Carrts m'fime, s'ust a uddy nose."

Judy chose to ignore him and turned to her father, "Give me your radio!"

Stu pulled a short range walkie-talkie out of his back pocket. Judy took it from him and keyed it on, "Lana! Pick up. LANNAAA!"

Lana was the resident Hopps medic. On a farm housing almost three hundred she ran her own little clinic in the bowels of the family burrow.

It was only a split second before a gravelly female voice answered, "Lana here, go ahead."

Judy took a deep breath, "We have two injured at the stand. One has a smashed nose that is bleeding profusely. The other is having trouble breathing and may be in a state of shock. Both may have concussions. The road is totally blocked both ways so an ambulance is never going to make it here."

"Wow, sounds like quite the shit show. Ok, get them to the south entrance. I'll meet you at the lift."

If nothing else, Judy was spectacular in a crisis and she immediately went to work. She began pinning rabbits with her gaze and shouting orders with an intensity that simple Burrows bunnies were powerless to ignore, "Dad, get the truck. You three, you're going to help me lift them. Everyone else! The stand is closed, get in your cars and clear the road NOW! Mom, go check on Gideon."

It was less than thirty seconds before her father had the truck in position. During that time Judy had never stopped shouting orders.

The roadside was becoming deserted except for those who had been conscripted into specific tasks. Cars and trucks were revving to life everywhere and slowly the blockage was beginning to clear.

Bonnie was able to coax Gideon to his feet but it took a few of Judy's siblings to keep him steady enough to help him into the truck bed.

Nick was so dizzy from either blood loss, or head trauma that he couldn't stand. It took four rabbits working together to load him into the passenger seat.

The moment that her helpers were all into the back of the pickup, she set off at a moderate speed directly across the open field towards the south entrance.

It was a short but very bumpy ride.

The two foxes were unloaded and placed into a couple of wheelchairs which Lana had managed to bring along with her.

The south entrance was a low half-domed structure tall and wide enough to allow a truck to drive down into. The chairs along with the party of rabbits quickly made their descent along the concrete ramp into the Hopps burrow.

As they jogged along Lana turned to Judy, "You didn't tell me they were both foxes. If no-shirt over here needs blood I won't have any just sitting around. The hospital probably doesn't have much either. If it doesn't stop bleeding soon then we'll need to call an ambulance."

Judy nodded emotionlessly.

When they reached the clinic Lana got the two foxes arranged on a couple of beds. She looked them over and began administering aid. She spoke as she worked, "They are both going to need some clothes. This one is covered in vomit and pie. This one is pretty much covered in everything. I need some space in here so take your time. But Judy, you definitely need to change and take a shower. Then I want you back here so I can check you over as well."

Before she left, Judy stopped by Nick's bed and placed a hand on his chest, speaking quietly, "I'll be right back."

Some of Nick's humor seemed to be returning and he smiled slightly now holding a huge wad of fresh gauze against his mouth and nose as well as an ice pack against his snout, "Om'k fuff, Imf jus gomma ill here for a bih."

Judy left to find clothes and noticed for the first time that she was truly filthy. Her body was a modern art piece of vomit, dirt, sweat, pee, blood and pie that had been smeared and mixed into a horrifying mess.

Minutes later she had a new set of clothes in hand. The ones she had been wearing she threw directly in the trash; they weren't even fit to be hand-me-downs.

Eventually she sat in one of the communal shower stalls under a rain of scalding hot water.

Judy tried to let her mind go blank.  
She tried not to think of what she had done to Gideon; his swollen, battered face.  
She tried not to think about Nick's lifeless body, blood streaming from his nose.  
She tried not to think about what it had felt like to beat Gideon into the ground. How good it had felt. Revenge was supposed to be bitter; unsatisfying. What she did to him had made her feel… powerful and good. It had been sweet, and then sickening and deeply, deeply wrong.  
Judy tried not to think about the feel of Nick's fur when she touched his bare chest. The smell of him when he held her at the road side. The way she had trembled with something more than gratitude or happiness or relief.

She sat, and for a long while she tried desperately not to think.

Unbeknownst to anyone as all this excitement was underway, a couple of young members of the Hopps family, both no more than five, had remained unsupervised in the fields. The two didn't come in for dinner until the big bell was rung that signaled it was time to wash up and get seated. They brought with them, in their covered wicker basket, the spoils of the day: a few bits of quartz, an old coin, a funny shaped piece of smooth wood, a bundle of Queen Anne's Lace, a nest of Creeping Charlie and finally, a bunch of small blue flowers which they both agreed were prettiest of all.

 **NOTES**

1In 'burrows' time the clock has six positions: early, morning, late morning, noon, afternoon and night. If some bunny had an appointment in the afternoon they might arrive anytime between around one and six pm.

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Two naked, miserable, foxes were laid up in a dimly lit hospital room. Sounds like the start of a bad joke- and sure as hell, it felt like one.

Lana Hopps had been quietly working away next to Gideon Grey for at least an hour.

Nick had the mother of all splitting headaches, but still, occasionally he would opened his eyes and watch as the medically inclined rabbit carefully put stitch after stitch in the portly foxes face.

Nick thought about saying something intentionally annoying but he still had a grotesquely blood-soaked pile of gauze plastered to the front of his face.

Eventually, Lana finished with Gideon and checked up on him. Delicately she helped Nick peel back the crusty wad stuck to his snout. "Looks like the bleedings mostly stopped. Still I'm going to pack your nose so I can check that lip out."

Truth was that his lip hurt more than his nose did; he could feel it throbbing in time with his headache. Nick suspected that if he had a mirror he would look like a foxy, puffy-lipped, Andrew W.K.

Lana disappeared for a moment and came back holding a couple of funny looking syringes. She had Nick tilt his head back for a moment as she jabbed something into one nostril and then the other. It was deeply uncomfortable, "AAAhhhgh, yeeh, what the ff-, what are you sticking up there."

Nick could see a slight smirk cross the medics face, "Trust me, you don't want me to answer that. Hold still for a sec."

Lana hopped off the stool she had been standing on and grabbed a pair of scissors.

Nick couldn't help but notice two thin threads hanging in front of his mouth. He pushed them around a little with the tip of his tongue, "I've never been one to shy from the truth-"

 _Hah, lies!_

"It feels like you're giving me a very unconventional cavity search."

The roundish, cream colored bunny actually smiled a little bit. Grabbing the strings dangling from his nostrils she snipped them both off with a quick snap. After that, she grabbed a box off the table and held it in front of his face.

It took Nick a moment to make out the words in the dim light, "Heattex…" Nick read in a whisper, "Gentle insertion.. maximum leakage barrier... unscented… mammal sizes tiny plus, plus to very small… _Noooo_." Nick let his head fall back on the crinkly paper covered pillow, "You stuck tampons up my nose-"

A sound of suppressed laughter burst from the bed across the small clinic. It was kind of a snort mixed with a snirk followed by a hiss. Gideon was enjoying this very much, although he was having trouble actually laughing and seemed only able to express wheezy mirth.

Nick sat up fighting back the pounding in his head and forced his eyes to focus on the fox across from him. Like Gideon, Nick was covered by nothing but an undersized blanket. Lana had helped with the clothing removal process and she had been a true professional throughout.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself over there big guy. I know this _feels_ a bit like a slumber party but let's try and keep the giggles to a minimum. Ok? _Thanks_."

Ever since Nick had awoken he had found himself mostly back in his regular state of mind. It took some of the old standbys to get the gears to mesh like they used too; pain, violence, shame and bleeding his own blood had all played their parts. Also the fact that the best day of his life had gone straight to Shitsville; so yes, he was feeling a bit snarky.

Across the clinic the amusement had ended abruptly as a rabbit knocked on the clinic door frame and walked in. Nick identified this bunny immediately as Judy.

"Carrots! Thank goodness. The conversation around here's been dull at best."

The rabbit smiled at him in a funny sort of way which was what abruptly made Nick realize that this was not in fact Judy Hopps. It was difficult to tell at first but this bunny was just slightly taller than Judy, with marginally wider shoulders and narrower hips; but apart from those tiny details, she was an exact replica. When she spoke though, it was in an unexpectedly masculine voice, "You must be Nick, sorry to disappoint. I'm Jack. Jack Hopps."

 _Ok, so_ ** _she_** _is actually a_ ** _he_** _._

Nick gave him another long look from top to bottom. His tight fitted blue-collared shirt could have come straight out of Judy's wardrobe. Also, those shorts were decidedly feminine.

"You must be from the same litter as Judy. You two could be twins. Nice to meet you by the way." Nick said evenly.

"Actually, I'm her older brother. Technically the oldest of all the Hopps's. Don't worry though, everyone gets us confused." The somewhat self satisfied bunny gave Nick a congenial wink, while still maintaining his tilted smile. It was actually quite similar to the sly grin Nick himself often wore.

The rabbit took a few more steps towards the bed until him and Nick were conspiratorially close to one another. Jack began speaking quietly enough that his voice wouldn't be overheard, "So I saw the video of what happened at the stand today. I'm glad you were there for Judy. She's really needed a friend these last couple of weeks. I just wanted to say… thanks."

The very Judy-like rabbit placed his hand gently on Nick's wrist and gave it a **very** Judy-like squeeze. "You… must care about her a lot."

 _Oh man this is weird! Bad brain, this is not Judy, don't think what you are trying not to think about. Wait, video-_

"Uh, what video?"

"I know it's a bit of a stereotype but being bunny's we pretty much all have carrot phones. I'm guessing about half the crowd must have recorded the whole thing. It's been up on Zutube for almost an hour."

"Oh," was all Nick could think to say.

 _That's probably not good… Ok, definitely not good. I had better watch that video._

Nick's mind wandered back through the events of the day. He remembered seeing Judy for the first time in months. Unable to help himself he returned to the memory of holding her in his arms. The memory still so clear he could practically hear her heart beating against his chest. Even after the ensuing head trauma, it was something he would never forget. The silky softness of her fur under his fingertips... The sensation of touching said 'silky fur' brought Nick back to reality.

Looking down, Nick realized that he had been slowly stroking the paw that Jack had placed on his wrist. With dawning realization Nick reflexively withdrew his hand and immediately tried to laugh it off but failed spectacularly, "Hah… S-sorry. Anyway uh… no need to thank me."

At some point a blush had bloomed across the rabbit's ears. He drew his paws back into his chest and began unconsciously touching the fingers that Nick had just been holding. His voice softened again and was now barely more than a whisper, "It's ok… actually there was a reason I came out here. I need your and Gideon's car keys. We need to move them into the parking lot so they're not blocking the road"

"Oh, sure," Nick blinked a few times in thought, "The keys are in my pants I think."

The two of them let that settle awkwardly for a moment until with a deepening blush and a shy smile Jack said, "So, are you wearing these pants or are they... somewhere else…"

 _He just totally said that in a sexy voice!_ Nick choked a little on his own spit.

This bizarre, Judy-twin, cylon, was awakening some very uncomfortable feelings in Nick that absolutely, definitely were going to have to be buried away in the depths of his subconscious.

Finally, Lana, who had been standing not far from them for the entirety of the painful encounter, had had enough and held out a pair of keys she had been carrying in her lab coat. Snapping her fingers she tried to get Jack's attention, "Hey, Jax. Jackie! These are the keys that they had on them." Lana jingled them on an outstretched finger, 'This is what you want right?"

Jack slowly shifted his focus to the keys, "Yeah," He then turned his gaze to Nick for a second before shifting back into a sly grin, "Guess I don't have to go searching for them then."

"Great." Lana said with what might have been mock annoyance, "Now it's time for you to go."

Grabbing the keys with a sigh Jack turned and walked swiftly out the door, only to reappear seconds later saying, "Oh and Gid, dad says he wants me to finish your pie deliveries for today so don't worry about them. And Nick... I'll see you around." And then he was gone.

Nick let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The room became quiet again except for the constant hum of an old mini fridge.

As time passed Nick couldn't help but notice Gideon was glaring at him with a look of utmost disgust. Nick ignored him and focused on not thinking about the conversation he had just had, or about anything at all Judy related. Instead he was grateful for the distraction of how much his fricking face hurt.

After a brief period of quiet Lana headed to the door as well, "Ok you two. Your clothes won't be washed for a few hours but Judy should have some temporary stuff pretty soon. Until then, you both desperately need to shower. There is a bathroom with multiple stalls just a few feet down the hall. Make absolutely sure you don't get any water on your faces. You can use a moist towel to delicately clean away any dirt. I'm going to again stress the words, _moist_ not wet, and _delicately_ because if **you** start bleeding again you won't have any blood left and if **you** pop those stitches I will not be happy. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Please don't kill each other."

Then she too was gone and the foxes quite suddenly found themselves alone.

* * *

Judy had been sitting on the ceramic tile floor of the shower stall for nearly an hour. At one point when she had noticed the skin beneath her fur had begun to prune, she shut the water off and sat down next to the drain.

A small part of her mind was aware that this was probably a great way to contract some sort of fungus, but she had too much running through her head at that moment to make room for those kind of considerations.

It was with great startled surprise and no small amount of fright that Judy became aware of two familiar voices entering the room. Luckily for Judy she was small, silent and she had chosen the farthest stall from the door to take her shower.

"Ah don't understand how you can't just walk on your own"

"I told you. When I stand, I get dizzy. Trust me; I don't want to be this close to you. You smell like a bar-side curb on Sunday morning."

"Ah'm not 'exactly tickled my own self. I'll lean yah 'gainst the wall here, but I ain't doin anythin else."

Sliding quietly across the tile and keeping her ears carefully folded back, Judy took the briefest of looks around the concrete divider.

 _Oh-MY-cheese and rice!_

She instantly shot back into hiding and pressed her back to the wall. Gideon and Nick were shuffling towards the showers. Nick was clinging to the shoulder of the larger fox and Gideon was begrudgingly providing him support by anchoring his fist under Nicks armpit. They were both completely naked.

Judy's face burned a deep crimson as she tried to still her breathing.

 _This is a nightmare!_

 _"Buuut- you did just see Nicks junk."_

 _Stop it! I need to let them know I'm in here. Wait! No, too embarrassing. Stay still and don't move until they leave._

Suddenly Judy realized that her new clothes were still lying neatly folded on a wooden bench just a few feet away. The two foxes were getting the water running in their respective shower stalls. They must not have noticed.

Judy seeing perhaps her only chance, crawl-hopped to the pile of clothes and scooped them into one arm before scampering soundlessly back into hiding.

The sound of running water filled the room.

A small sigh escaped Gideon Grey. Most would have missed it but Judy had exceptional hearing. "Uh, listen, uh, Nick right? Ah- Ah want to say that what I did to yah today was wrong. Even if you were rude it doesn't give me the right t- to resort to violence like Ah did. So what I'm sayin' is-."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Nick held up a hand, turning so the water was cascading over his back, "Y'see, being a con artist and a fox has given me the ability to detect a bullshit apology. Believe me, I'm intimately familiar with them. So why don't you do us both a favor and save it. I don't want or need anything from you. We owe each other **nothing**. How about this, as soon as we can, we ignore each other's existence for the remainder of our lives."

The tone of voice that Gideon had been using fell away. It was his 'prey' voice; stuttery and unthreatening. When he spoke again it was half an octave lower and straight to the point, "Fine then let's be honest. We're gunna need to help one-nother. I hate you, an you hate me; that's fine. Still, we need to make a deal"

"Really?" Nick sounded the epitome of smug disbelief, "I can't imagine what I could possibly need from you. This should be fun though; do tell."

Gideons mood was again shifting into darker territory. Nick simply had a knack for pissing him off, "Ok _Tampon_ , here it is. Ah staked every-thang on my business. For a time my bakery didn't do well at all. Ah was nearly bankrupt before Mr. Hopps took pity awn me and decided to partner up. The fact that he did, made all the diff-rence. Bunnies and other prey started givin me a chance. Ah don't think Ah have to tell you, but bunnies don't gen-rally much like foxes-"

"For good and logical reasons in your case might I add," Nick interrupted, "Sorry, sorry. By all means continue your sob story. I'm enthralled."

"Listen you smug son-of-a-bitch, what Ah'm sayins that after what happened today a lot of mammals are gunna start steering clear of my shop again. I have to apologize to the Hopps's because if Ah lose their support, Ah'll lose it all. Yah obviously have some kind of weird... bunny attraction. And you are gunna need to beg pardon as well, if you ever hope Judy's parents are gunna accept you. SO, way I see it, we make like we're the best of friends. No hard feelings. You charm 'em and I'll beg on mah knees if Ah have to. **Then** we can go ahead and never speak to each other again. How's that sound?"

Nick took a deep breath and tapped his fingers over his chin, "Well, that's all very interesting but how about **no**. All I did today was swear a little and knock some pies on the ground. In fact, I think it might be best that I distance myself from you and your rapidly sinking ship while I still can. Understand that I have absolutely zero sympathy. You left a lasting hurt on the only person in this entire world who I actually care about and believe me when I say that I will watch with pleasure as all your dreams turn to dust and you are forced to skulk back to whatever dirty foxhole (and by that I am indeed talking about your mother) you came from."

Gideon was on the very edge. He trembled in rage and wavered, only containing himself by the tiniest fraction. He wanted to step around the shower wall and smash this bastards face into the ground until he was dead. Never in his life had he ever found he was this close to murder. The images of intended violence that flashed through his imagination were so real they were almost hallucinations.

It took many minutes of silence for him to begin to calm; hot water raining over his fur as he breathed purposefully.

Eventually Gideon managed to speak, although his voice was harsh and full of anger, "Ah've been thinking about what **you** must want. You're here for Judy, that much's plain. But what next? She ain't a police officer no-more, so either you're going to come live in Bunnyburrows or you're gunna come up an visit, what? Twice a month? Every weekend? Naw, I don't think that's gunna be good enough. After seeing what I did today, Ah don't think that will be enough for you at all. So here's what Ah'm guessin; you hope to get miss Judy to come back with you to Zootopia. Maybe be a cop again, mah-right? So here's the new deal. You help me or Ah swear Ah will press charges against her for what she did to me. After that Ah have a feelin she won't be getting back with the ZPD and uh-oh, guess she'll be staying here, far away in Bunnyburrows after all."

"Hah," Nicks laugh wasn't entirely convincing, "no bunny has ever been charged with assaulting a fox. Even if they have the whole thing on video, it won't matter. The charges won't stick and you sure as hell won't be winning any friends."

"You're wrong. You were unconscious, but if you go watch that video you'll see what really happened. She was awf her chump, probably kicked me thirty times. She was screaming and yelling like a lunatic tha entire time. An maybe that don't matter to a judge. Problem is Ah've known Judy a long time. How d'you think she's feelin right about now? Back in school she said a swear word once at recess and turned herself in. Walked right up to the principal's office and asked to be punished. If Ah press assault charges 'gainst Judy you know what's gunna happen? She's gunna take responsibility, cus that's who she is. You help me Nick'o and Ah'll do none of that. Ah'll tell Judy it's no big deal and play it down as tit-for-tat. Truth is tho, my face won't ever be the same. Lana must have put sixty stitches in me. Now you gotta decide cus Ah'm done."

The only answer Nick gave was a low growl.

Over the next few minutes they both soaped themselves down and washed what was left of the grime from their bodies. Both were looking and smelling better than they had been.

Nick shut off his water and hobbled back along the wall taking a few careful steps towards a pile of towels by the door. The dizziness was getting better at least.

Gideon also grabbed a towel which he gripped tightly as he made eye contact with Nick, silently demanding an answer. The fat fox was certainly more formidable looking wet and naked then he had been in an apron.

"Fine, we do this my way though. From today, until the day you die, Judy did nothing wrong. She acted in self defence. She, a rabbit, did what was necessary to take down you, a fox, and if anyone ever asks, it looked worse than it actually was. Got it?"

Gideon nodded once, and covered himself with the towel, "Deal." He walked out the door and for a moment Nick remained, his thoughts far away. Finally, carefully, Nick followed him out the door.

It was several minutes before Judy dressed herself and left the bathroom.

In a daze she hunted down some clothes for the two foxes, realizing almost immediately that there was nothing in the burrow that was going to actually fit. She made due. All the while her thoughts were spinning. Nick was trying to protect her. She found that even though she had definitely assaulted him, wronged him, she couldn't bring herself to fully trust Gideon Grey. But that didn't mean that she should be allowed to go unpunished. Gideon was right; she had been out of her mind.

Judy had given up being a cop. She had failed utterly, yet in her mind she had still held onto a tiny flame of hope. If she could just find a way to fix what she had done then maybe she could go back to living her dream. But now, she didn't trust herself. How could she know in the future if something would set her off again; make her see red- fill her with that terrible bloodlust she felt when she attacked Gideon. Her days as a police officer were truly done, the flame of hope had been extinguished.

She might have cried, but she had expended all her tears for one day and instead steeled herself. Preparing to head to the clinic and to face Gideon she first picked up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized as a child.

After several rings a gruff sounding rabbit answered. Judy spoke in her professional 'police' voice, "Sheriff, you may have already heard but a few hours ago there was a violent crime committed at the Hopps produce stand. There is currently no danger but when you get the chance could you make the trip to our residence."

Through the phone Judy could hear the creak of an old chair as the rabbit leaned back, "Well, I have heard about it, I've seen the video and I already talked to Stu Hopps. Seems to me like everything sorted itself out. That fox Gideon sure took a beating, but I can't say he didn't have it coming. Far as I can tell, what happened was a minor domestic dispute; predatorial roughhousing."

Judy wanted to scream at him but kept herself cool with a great deal of effort, " _That fox,_ Gideon grey needed almost sixty stitches. There was nothing minor about what happened. What **needs** to happen is a police investigation. Then, whether you choose to lay charges or not, charges **will** be lain."

"Hmph," Judy could hear the sheriff's chair snap back to attention, "You never introduced yourself but I'm going to guess that this is Judy Hopps speaking. Well Miss Hopps, as I'm sure you know I am not technically a police officer; merely a special constable. So why don't we pass this on to the real professionals since you feel it's necessary. I'll make a call to the Zootopia police department tonight. I would guess that they will be sending out a squad car some time tomorrow."

Judy was momentarily lost for words but finally said, "Thank you, that will be fine."

Without another word the sheriff ended the call.

 _Damn it._

The support beams of Judys life seemed to be crumbling one after the other. Who would she be after all of this was said and done? What did she even want to be? The truth was she really didn't know.

Then she thought of Nick. Despite everything, he found her, and regardless of what might happen next she couldn't shake the feeling that she still had something; a friendship… maybe more"

It was strange to suddenly feel a glimmer of optimism in light of all the shit that had happened. But Judy couldn't help it. The depression that had been crushing her had been defeated and she refused to fall prey to it again.

Judy realized she had been gripping her phone in silence, lost in her thoughts, standing in the quiet hallway. Taking a deep breath which she let out slowly and steadily she drove her body back into motion, ready to confront what was coming next.

* * *

 **NOTES**

So when I posted my last chapter I asked for Beta readers and many people came forward and offered to help me out. I would like to thank everyone who left a comment or sent me a message. Seriously, thanks!  
However, after thinking about it and seeing as I'm a huge procrastinator, I think I'll just post my chapters when I finish them, worts and all. Sorry guys I guess I'm also a bit of a flip-flopper.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby Hopps was five years old. She lived with her mommy and daddy, brother, sister, and a bunch of cousins in their families burrow.

Her mom, Dorothy Hopps and her Dad, Brian Hopps, had a set of three small rooms that branched off of Mess number six.

Abby understood that a 'Mess' was actually a word that meant a place where lots of people sleep and live. She found it funny though, because it was always getting dirty, so the 'Mess' would often have to be 'cleaned'. She would giggle uncontrollably when the Mess leader, Ori, would raise his hands and in a booming voice say, "All right everybody-" to which all the younger rabbits would chant along in unison, "let's clean this mess!"

Just like all the other married rabbits in the burrow, her parents had their own living area and a private room to sleep in.

It wasn't a lot of space but Abby, Thomas and Lyra had filled every available inch of it with drawings, toys, trinkets and treasures.

Her mommy knew all about plants and helped her grandpa Stu to figure out where to put crops. She also had a greenhouse where she grew all sorts of things.

Abby had only ever gotten to see inside the greenhouse once or twice before because her mommy said it was a dangerous place for little bunnies. But, Abby, being the kind of precocious young rabbit who liked to test adults preconceived notions of what she could do, tried to get into the greenhouse at every opportunity.

For someone her age Abby had quite the knowledge of different plants; she felt that her brain was full to the brim with them. Abby knew that some were safe and that some were dangerous. She knew that the white flower that grew alongside the road was called, 'Queen Anne's Lace' but it was also known as 'Wild Carrot'. She also knew there was a plant called 'Giant Hogs Weed' that looked like a big version of Wild Carrot and that if you touched it, it would hurt you and give you burns.

Abby especially liked the plants she wasn't allowed to touch.

The most special of all had a big long name that Abby couldn't remember. She had seen it growing in her mommy's greenhouse and had been told very sternly that, "These are the most dangerous things on the farm. Don't go near them, don't touch them and never, never eat them. They are poison and they will hurt you."

As such, Abby had an obsession with them that only a five year old would understand.

That morning had been full of strange rabbits and yelling and a couple of big foxes. Everyone was excited and distracted.

So Abby, understanding an opportunity, was finally able to pick a few of the special flowers which, in her mind, possessed a kind of magic.

She was careful, making sure to wipe her hands on her dress after touching them. Hiding them securely at the bottom of her basket where no one would see. She nicknamed them, 'Little Blues' and because they were dangerous she restricted herself to handling them only a few dozen times in the first hour.

She always wiped her hands on her dress afterwards.

Abby decided it should be safe to smell the, 'Little Blues' but only for a moment and so long as the pedals didn't ever touch her face.

She was secretly looking at her special flowers when the dinner bell rung over the P.A. a half dozen times telling everyone that it was Mess six's turn to come to the cafeteria.

Her siblings Thomas and Lyra had already gone to wash up while Abby stayed behind.

Abby thought about telling her litter-mates about her secret but decided against it. She was feeling angry at them for some reason. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know plants and flowers like she and mommy did (and she had to think hard to find the word she was looking for) because they were "Idiots!"

She felt her tummy grumble which made her feel even more annoyed.

It was time to eat but she had missed her chance to wash up. Luckily she hadn't gotten terribly dirty while playing.

Looking down at her hands Abby realized that all her angry feelings had caused her to crush a few of her special flowers.

She wanted to scream and throw things but no one was around and she was very hungry so instead she huffed, messily tucking her now badly bruised flowers away again in the bottom of her basket.

She should probably have washed up but Abby was far too sour at the moment to care about stupid rules, so instead marched off to dinner in a tiny rage.

* * *

Judy had been practicing what she would say to Gideon as she stood motionless in the hallway.

This lasted until she simply couldn't delay any longer and finally, plucking up her courage, she entered the clinic.

Before saying a single word she marched directly up to Gideon who was startled to see her charging at him. He scrambled at the last moment to further cover himself with his towel.

"J-Judy-"

"Listen Gideon, I did a terrible thing to you today and nothing I say is going to make it right. I want you to know that I am truly sorry, and I realize that's not worth much. I think this morning you had intended to apologize to me about what happened when we were kids. If that's the case, then I assure you I forgave you a long time ago, so don't feel bad; especially after what happened today."

As Judy spoke, Gideon's mouth worked as if he wanted to speak; she never gave him the chance. "You are different than I remember. I'm really happy you are working together with my parents and I know it isn't likely, but I hope we can be friends someday. But there is one thing I need you to understand," Judy barrelled on, needing to say what she had rehearsed in the hallway, "whatever part of you is still the old Gideon Grey, you need to keep working on him. Because if you hurt someone I care about again I will _annihilate_ you."

Judy let that statement hang for a beat in the otherwise silent clinic. "That might sound hypocritical, well, because it is. But I'm telling you in all honesty that I think you are a better person than I am Gideon. You had problems growing up and I know you've tried hard to better yourself. I'm sure that took a lot of soul searching. I on the other hand tried to enforce onto the world my messed up version of what was right. I never stopped to think or consider that I could possibly be wrong. So Gideon I really am sorry; not that I stopped you from hurting my friend, but because I couldn't control myself, and because of that, you were hurt. Again, I don't expect or deserve forgiveness… so just…"

Judy had finally run out of steam, "Well... I guess I just needed to get that off my chest. So thanks for hearing me out."

Judy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she exhaled she turned on her heels and walked over to Nick's bed wearing a sad but determined expression. She never saw Gideon's face, but if she had had the courage to look, she would have seen she'd left him speechless; his eyes trailing after her thoughtfully.

Nick was looking at her seriously as well from where he was reclining.

"Judy-" he said softly.

She couldn't help but shiver when Nick used her name. It instantly lifted her mood just a little, "you know you really don't need to be so hard on yourself." He gifted her with a small smile which, despite her current bout of self-loathing, soothed her in a way that seemed almost like magic. Nick then eased into a ridiculous impression of a burrows accent, "Us mammals may be evolved, but we ain't perfect sweetheart. Why don't yah sidle down here and wallah in the mud of poor life choices alongside me and my new friend."

Judy sighed with amusement as the cloud hanging over her miraculously started to break. Of all the mammals she'd ever known, only Nick had ever been able to do this to her.

"By that Carrots I mean pull up a chair, I've been looking forward to just sitting and chatting with you all day. I need the full scoop on all the latest family drama and juicy Bunnyburrows rumours."

Judy couldn't suppress a laugh, "Whatever Slick, forget the chair, make some room."

Feeling lighter and a bit impulsive, Judy hopped right up and plunked her butt down on the edge of Nick's bed.

Unfortunately the bed wasn't exactly meant for anything larger than a bunny. So Nick, already taking up most of the space on the bed, had to shuffle at the last second to avoid getting sat on, and in so doing, lost his tiny towel, which flopped wetly to the floor. Half a second later he was covering his crotch with his hands, masked in an expression of utter shock.

"What are you d- Judy!"

Judy used every ounce of willpower to keep her face placid, as if she wasn't now sitting next to a very attractive naked fox. She also fought down the urge to burst out in nervous laughing.

"Sorry I guess I didn't really think that through." Her ears wanted to flare up in a deep blush but she suppressed the reaction and instead drawled, "So Nick I'm just curious - how are you and Gideon suddenly friends now? Is naked bonding some kind of **fox** thing I should be aware of?

Judy knew full well it wasn't, and both of them were actively trying to suppress a sudden grin. This kind banter just felt so natural. Judy had missed it.

Nick was trying not to smile for other reasons as well. First, he was finally close to Judy again and he found himself treasuring every moment he was able to be around her. Intent on filing away each memory of her in his mind, with as much clarity as he could manage.

Also he was impressed at how good she was getting at acting nonchalant. If not for his years of experience she would have fooled him with her casual act. As it was though, he could tell that she was just barely keep herself from curling into a ball of pure embarrassment.

Luckily two could play at being casual and Nick was a master.

"True enough Fluff. I think me and old Gid here have pretty much worked out the majority of our _vast_ differences. Turns out it was all a misunderstanding; a big whoopsie if there ever was one. And yes, us foxes are quite comfortable with the magnificent gifts that nature bestowed upon us. As you may be aware, shame is not something we suffer from."

"Oh, if that's the case then why are you so concerned about covering yourself. It's too late after all, I've seen everything." Judy managed to finish the sentence with a yawn, albeit not a very convincing one. At the same time her mind was having a minor freak out,

 _"_ _Did you seriously just say that? Just give him the clothes you perv!"_

Nick's unflappable facade was shaken for a moment before he decided to simply jump off the deep end. Smiling slyly he said, "Well, 'ex-officer toot-toot' I was thinking back to our time at the Mystic Springs Oasis. I recall you being a bit bashful when it came to nudity; so I thought it would be only polite to try and protect your delicate bunny sensibilities. But since that's obviously not the case then by all means."

With relaxed grace Nick removed his hands from his unmentionables, webbed his fingers and braced his hands behind his head, "Ahh, now that's more comfortable. I bet with a little convincing I could start my own little naturalist club down here. What'd-a-ya think?"

Judy was starting to lose her composure. She felt that at any moment steam might start to blast from her ears.

 _Screw it. I'm not letting him win._

Her brain having gone on temporary vacation, Judy relented to her base curiosity and gave Nick a very long, deliberate look all the way down from the tips of his ears to the tops of his pawed feet. After which her brain reasserted itself and she immediately began to generate a blush hotter than the surface of the sun.

Gideon could be heard awkwardly coughing a few time during this exchange.

At the same time Nick's brain, which had been stunned as Judy traced her eyes over his naked form, couldn't help but make a quick observation, _"_ _She just checked me out…"_

Also occurring at that very second was the return of Lana Hopps who walked into the room and after taking one look around, said with a clap, "Sorry to interrupt the peep show everybody!"

Both Nick and Judy jumped so high they simultaneously fell off the bed on opposite sides. Nick instantly grabbed up the inadequately sized towel so he could again cover himself.

"First off, Judy you're drooling a little. Second, foxy- from what I just saw I'm guessing that you've never met a vixen that you didn't disappoint. Lucky for you Judy here is half your size and apparently has a type; how fortuitous! Now that that's out of the way, Judy could you please give these two their clothes and then get out of here so I can stop having to bear witness to this endless parade of weirdness."

Mortified beyond words Judy handed Nick the clothing she had been holding. She then walked over to Gideon.

"S-sorry, there aren't any clothes that would fit. I found a table cloth and I think we can make you a toga."

Five minutes later and with more safety pins then were strictly necessary Gideon was looking like an extra on the set of a budget remake of 'Ben Herd'.

Nick had squeezed himself into a pair of tan shorts that were so tight they could have been mistaken for spandex. He found they made a strange squeaking sound whenever he tried to move in them.

For a shirt he had been given a purple vest which was too small to button up and covered less than half his torso.

Everyone had remained silent throughout and when they were done Lana surveyed the three of them one last time, "Wow… Jesus Judy, you really scraped the bottom of the barrel. Alright, if you three leave now you should still be able to get some dinner. 'Mighty Caesar' over here can push 'Moose Knuckle' in the wheelchair. Gideon, if you can manage to find someone who will drive you home you're free to go. Nick, you definitely have a concussion so I'll need you back here after dinner so I can wake you up every hour or so. It's going to be a fun night."

Still embarrassed beyond belief, the two foxes and Judy did exactly as Lana suggested and were out the door and walking/ rolling down the hall in seconds. As they passed by an endless assortment of doors and branching hallways Nick finally found himself chuckling, "Jude, this day has been something else. Your sister is pretty funny by the way. Do not tell her I said that."

Judy huffed and looked at him sideways, still feeling horribly embarrassed from before, "Yeah when it comes to snark I think Lana might even give you a run for your money. She likes you though; otherwise she wouldn't be giving you all those flattering nicknames."

Nick settled back it his chair with a sign, "Well, that's one Hopps on my side so far at least."

Judy reached out and squeezed Nick's shoulder, "Two actually, you've always got me."

Nick couldn't suppress a grin as Judy's hand lingered on his fur for a while before they continued in comfortable silence.

Ahead they were approaching a large well lit room. Before they reached it though, Gideon brought Nicks wheelchair to a stop.

"Judy Ah-" Judy tried immediately to interject but Gideon spoke over her, "Ah'm not gonna apologize, ok. W-what I means that.. well, Ah've bin thinkin' - you said that you wanted us to be friends someday. An well… maybe that day could be t'day? I understand it if you don't want to, but Ah feel like we both deserve another shot. Can't we jus start over like… H-hey I'm Gideon Grey. Ah'm Ah baker from B-Bunnyburrows. Got some problems with my temper but Ah'm tryin' to do better. It sure is nice to meet you."

A number of emotions crossed over Judy's face as Gideon spoke. It was true she still didn't fully trust him, but it was also true that she felt everyone deserved a second chance.

 _Even myself?_

The sincerity in his voice was what won her over.

She thought back to the conversation she had overheard in the showers. She didn't blame Gideon for being desperate to save his business. She might have at one time but now things just didn't seem so black and white. Maybe that was the key; good and bad, lawful and unlawful, moral and immoral… they weren't immovable.

She could be better, but it wouldn't be as simple as following a set of instructions; sticking to the rules.

"It's nice to meet you Gideon. I'm Judy, failed police officer living at home. I have a lot of things that I need to work on. But, I still don't know when to quit, and I feel like that counts for something."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then smiling, they shook hands.

Nick decided to jump in, "Will you look at us, huh? Just a couple of friends going to dinner; how things change. Amigos, what's say we continue this conversation once we're seated. I need to refuel so I can start replacing my diminished supply of precious blood."

To that all three were pleasantly in agreement.

...

The good feelings were short lived unfortunately.

The scene at dinner was not what they were expecting. As they approached the cafeteria an obvious commotion could be heard. Upon arriving they witnessed a tiny rabbit crouched on all fours atop one of the long tables **absolutely losing her shit**.

The child, who from the shouts and reprimands of various adults seemed to be named Abby, was throwing, kicking and smashing everything in reach; all while letting out an adorable little growl.

One of the larger males in the room tried to pick her up off the table but the terrifying little ball of rage instantly bit down on his hand. They watched her teeth sink in all the way to the gums and with a high-pitched shriek the buck reeled back in shock only to then faint dramatically.

Judy realized what was happening at the same moment as Nick, eyes wide, they both turned to each other and said in unison, "She's gone savage!"


	8. Chapter 8

As was usually the case in a crisis Judy was the first to react.

With a single leap she landed on the long cafeteria table, her one foot ending up in a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

Steadying herself she pointed at Gideon without taking her eyes off the tiny feral rabbit that was hissing at her from a few meters away, "Get Lana and tell her to bring a sedative!" she ordered.

Judy faced off with her niece for several long seconds. The savage five year old was making small aggressive leaps forward, strafing left and right as she knocked various plates and food items to the ground.

Never breaking eye contact, Judy removed her shirt entirely and stood bare-chested, holding the button-up in front of her like a shield.

Nick sprang forward at almost the same moment as Judy. Using the ongoing distraction to his advantage he had crept around the table until he was only a short distance behind Abby.

"Judy! Bowl!"

No further prompting was necessary and Judy delicately kicked the glass bowl off her foot and set it sailing over Abby's head; showering Nick and the back half of the room in chunks of garlicky mash.

With that, the crazed kit had had enough and launched herself forward intent on gnawing on Judy's leg. This proved fruitless as, using her shirt, Judy bounced the child backwards where she spun and kicked in a fury.

Seeing his moment, Nick dove forward and slammed the bowel down, trapping her inside.

Judy bounced into a wide legged victory pose and pumped her fist, "Yes! Nice one Nick!"

Moments later though, a frenzied sound began emanating from inside the bowl.

 _tink tink clack tink tink tink_

The rabbit trapped inside was hurling itself against the glass and scrabbling against the inside of the glassware with her tiny claws. Every second the sound became increasingly frantic.

"She's going to hurt herself. We have to grab her and hold her still." Nick said in a rush.

Judy not only trusted his judgment but instinctively could hear that he was right, "Ok, I've got my shirt; lift in three- two- one, NOW!"

The instant Nick released his weight from the bowl a mashed potato covered missile of fluff squirmed out from underneath. Judy grabbed her up with the shirt but unfortunately the paste she was covered in made her extremely slippery. With a heave the little bunny broke free of Judy's grasp and careened out onto the floor.

As Abby made her escape, other adult rabbits attempted to grab her up, but were far too slow. She weaved through their feet, running on all fours; finally barreling down a nearby hallway.

Nick, having predicted the escape attempt was right behind her and gave chase running full tilt.

Judy found herself being left behind as she got caught up amongst a crowd of her panicky siblings.

Ahead, Nick sprinted after Abby. They turned a corner first veering left and then sliding to the right as Abby sought a means of escape. Nick reached out and just missed the back leg of the fleeing lagomorph.

He was feeling extremely dizzy. The sudden all-out exertion was taking a toll on his weakened, sustenance deprived self. He chose to ignore his body's persistent warnings as, just ahead of him; the little bun was making a bee-line for a steep set of stairs. If she hurtled down those, the injury she might do herself would be dire.

Nick felt his focus narrow and with a final burst of energy, he charged after her. This time on four legs himself, he made a long leap, and for a second soared a foot off the ground; stretched out like a diver.

He felt Abby in his paws and grabbed hold. The two of them skidded to a stop at the very edge of the staircase.

The little rabbit got off a few minor bites to Nick's hands before he managed to grab her head from behind in one huge paw; his fingers wrapping around to the front of her face. The other paw encircled her entire torso.

Nick flipped her up towards the ceiling as she continued to struggle; hissing and growling.

Then suddenly the kicking stopped and Abby froze, her eyes going glassy and her mouth hanging open.

Nick wasn't sure what was happening but he was going to take advantage of it. Lifting her up to his chest he began jogging back towards the cafeteria.

He could feel her heartbeat racing like a tiny motor against his chest. She needed those sedatives before she gave herself a heart attack.

Turning the corner he almost ran right into Judy, "You got her?!"

"I got her. We have to find Lana."

A minute later all four of them were standing in a huddle as Lana injected Abby with a tranquilizer that knocked the little bunny immediately unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" Lana said as she took the child in her arms.

Judy responded in a way that was maybe a little too excited for the present situation, "She went savage Lana. Savage! Nick we need to get to the bottom of this. A bunny can go savage. Can you believe it? It's not just predators!"

"That's great detective Hopps. And you're right, we need to figure out what caused this. First though (and if you choose not to then you won't hear me complaining) but, maybe you might want to put on a shirt before we go solving the mystery of the Littlest Savage."

Judy reacted instantly, ears springing to attention and one arm clapping across her chest to protect her modesty. Of all the many blushes she had achieved in the last twenty-four hours this was perhaps the most intense.

Silently Judy grabbed her potato mashed shirt, shaking it out with one hand as she turned her back to him. She donned the garment in two seconds flat before turning back, seemingly unfazed, still fastening the top few buttons.

"Ok, here's the plan. We find out what happened here and then we check out her room. Maybe there'll be some clues. We should also talk to her siblings and parents. I want to know everything she did today. Lana, we'll come find you if we find anything."

Nick noted that Judy was doing an admirable job of playing the 'I'm just going to pretend nothing happened' gambit'; as a hustler it was one of his all time favorites.

He wasn't about to let her off quite so easily though.

"Sounds like a plan Fluff." kneeling down so that him and Judy were at eye level he continued (unable to contain a self satisfied smile), "You know, and maybe this is just a bunny thing, but if you're going to be ripping your shirt open on the regular… there are these special female undergarments called bras that you might find useful."

"Stop talking!" The facade of coolness Judy had tried to shroud herself in evaporated, "One more word not related to the current situation and you are going to lose what little blood you have left." Judy held a trembling finger pointed at him, her left foot was jittering against the ground.

Nick just adopted an especially smug grin and shrugged.

"That's right fox." she spun on her long feet, "Come on Gideon, Nick can investigate by himself for a while."

Gideon didn't argue but glanced at Nick, raising his eyebrows. Nick returned the look and for a moment marveled at what was probably the most genuinely friendly exchange the two foxes had ever had.

 _We're surprisingly ok just as long as the two of us don't actually say words to each other…_

* * *

Within ten minutes the story had become fairly clear.

The rabbits from mess six had been sitting down to dinner. A few adults noticed Abby eating her food messily. At first cramming it into her mouth and then simply driving her face into her plate as she chewed.

Someone had tried to reprimand her and that was when things took a turn for the worse.

Her siblings were still very upset by what had happened to their sister but gave a quick account of the day's activities,

"We went hunting for treasure all around the farm. I found a coin and some other stuff but Abby just picked flowers all day. When the foxes had a fight we went to go see. Abby went off by herself and we didn't see her until dinner."

Judy was the one asking questions, "Where are the things you found today?"

"In our baskets back in our rooms." The little boy, 'Thomas' answered.

His sister Lyra hadn't said a word throughout the conversation but sniffling she added in a small voice, "Abby picked bad flowers. Mommy said she shouldn't but Abby said they were magic."

Judy's ears perked at this, "Do you know what the flowers were called."

The cute bunny shook her head 'no'.

"What do they look like? Can you tell me?"

"They are blue and pretty. But mommy says they will make you s-sick." She had started crying again. "I-is Abby gonna die!"

Judy reached out to pet the little bunnies head, "No sweetheart, she'll be fine I promise. We just have to find out what happened."

Judy stood and began walking toward mess six, the two foxes following behind. She didn't notice Nick weaving on his feet and then Gideon wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help support him. She was too focused on her thoughts.

 _Blue flowers… blue flowers… blue... !_

An image of her standing in front of chief Bogo flashed across her inner eye.

 _Moldy onions… blue flowers... Mindicampus Holocithias._

It was a strange coincidence. Judy knew that they were grown on the family farm and that yes, they were indeed poisonous. But what did that even mean? What were the effects of the poison?

Still, excitement was starting to build inside her. She jogged the rest of the way to Brian and Dorothy's rooms and let herself in. She quickly found the baskets and began carefully digging through them. In the last basket she found what she was looking for, badly crushed but unmistakable; the blue flowers.

Just as she began inspecting them Nick and Gideon arrived.

"Take a look at this. I think the reason that Abby went savage has something to do with these poisonous flowers."

The foxes looked into the basket in unison.

Gideon made a 'humph' sound and nodded his head, "Night Howlers. Yeah, guess that't do it aw'right."

Judy grabbed Gideon's muzzle in her paws, "What?! Night Howlers? Where did you hear that?"

"Thhhe fflower udy." Gideon got Judy to release his jaw, "Them flowers are called Night Howlers."

It all came together, "OH! Cheezing shii- Nick! The mammals going savage; Night Howlers! They are being poisoned. Someone is doing this on purpose. We have to go back to Zootopia right now! We can fix this! We can fix everything! Come on-"

Judy grabbed Nick by his vest and began dragging him down the corridor.

Halfway to the cafeteria though she noticed that he was stumbling, using the wall as a means to keep himself upright.

"Nick are you ok?"

"I'm fine carrots. Just winded from the chase. I'll grab a nap in the car and be good to go by the time we reach the city."

He wasn't fine though, it was plain to see. He was sweating, his nose was dry. He was barely able to hold his head up. The more Judy watched him the more she realized that he probably shouldn't even be standing.

"You- you need to rest Nick. You have a concussion and your nose… there is no way that you will be able-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Let me be clear. You and I honey bun, we're a team. I'm not letting you walk into danger without having me there to help you. You have the skills and I know Zootopia. We are going to have to work together to figure this one out. You can try and leave me here if you want but you had better be prepared to tie me up because otherwise I'm going to follow you. I just got you back… I'm not about to lose you again."

As their conversation became more intense Gideon chose to slowly back off, quietly disappearing into one of the various rooms.

"You're right Nick, I do need you. In fact, there is no way I can do this without you so… so…" Judy fell silent and a sad expression fell across her face before she whispered, "I'm doing it again."

Nick started to speak but Judy interrupted him, "We are staying here." Judy turned towards where Gideon was hiding out, "Hey Gid, can you help Nick to the cafeteria. Both of you should get some food."

"Judy I'm going with you." Nick began.

Judy turned back towards him, "I'm not going anywhere. I am not going to hurt you again. I promise. I'm… I'm going to call Bogo and tell him what we learned."

"But Judy, you said… this is your chance-"

"This is my chance to do the right thing for once. Not the thing that I want to do, but the right thing."

The two looked into each other's eyes for a short while and it seemed to Gideon that some understanding passed between them.

"I'll meet you guys in a few. This shouldn't take long."

The two foxes nodded and supporting one another began making their way down the hall.

* * *

Judy's phone rang several times before the familiar voice of Clawhauser erupted through the phone with deafening glee.

"O-M-Gee! Judy Hopps! What are you doing calling little old me?"

"Hey Clawhauser. Uh, sorry I didn't call sooner. I guess I've been kind of worried that you might be mad at me for... you know. But listen I need a huge favor.

"Really! Don't worry I got you girl! Judy I saw the video of you and your fox, Nick right? Holy- it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. You guys are a thing right. Please tell me you're a thing. Judy I will die if you guys aren-"

"Clawhauser! Listen I need to talk to Bogo. It's really important; maybe a matter of life and death. So please just help me and I'll pay you back."

"Uhh, yeah that's gonna be hard Jude. Chief is super busy right now. Crazy stuff has been happening today."

"It has to be now. Please I'm begging you. Name your price."

"Oh, uhh. I'm for sure going to get in huge trouble if I… well."

Judy heard the portly cheetah humming on the other end of the line.

"Ok Jude here's the deal. I want a picture of you and your new boyfriend giving each other a big passionate kiss. Lips on lips, OH, and tongue! It needs to be good if I'm gonna risk spending the next six months doing parking duty."

"No. That's not happening. We aren't- look, just choose something else."

"Sorry bunny but that's what its gotta be. Also if you do this I forgive you for getting me stuck down here in the boiler room. If you really don't want to though feel free to get in touch with Bogo some other way... Annnywho, Z-mail me the photo and then call me back! I'll patch you through. Byeeee!"

"Hey don't hang up-" But the line was already dead.

 _Noooo. Why can't anything be easy!_

Judy grabbed her ears and yanked on them as she marched in tight circles.

 _Fine. Fine! Crap… damn. Fine._

Judy walked briskly down the hall and emerged into the cafeteria determined to do what had to be done, also repeatedly telling herself to not think too hard about what it would take.

Sitting at a nearby bench Nick was speaking quietly with a familiar rabbit.

"Hey Mom." Judy exclaimed when the seated mammals looked up at her.

 _And here I thought this couldn't get any more embarrassing._

Judy used both her paws to gently push at her seated mother, "Could you slide down the bench for a sec... Gid, come over here."

Bonnie blinked at her daughter in confusion, "Sure hun. What's going on? You know I'm glad you're back I need to talk to the three of you-"

"Hold that thought mom." Judy beckoned Gideon down so she could whisper in his ear. The fox's eyes grew round, a look of befuddlement crossing his features. After conveying her message she waved him off and handed him her phone.

"You know how to use it right? Set it to take a bunch of pictures."

Nick had been watching Judy passively up until this point, "So Fluff, you gonna tell us what you're up to?"

Judy pretended she hadn't heard the question, "Nick, I want you to throw one leg over here so that you're straddling the bench."

Amused and intrigued, Nick chose to comply with her demands.

It seemed her mother had returned his recently cleaned and repaired clothing which included his pants as well as the goddy silk shirt. After a short span of consideration she loosened the tie he'd magically summoned from who-knows-where and removed it.

"Hey, I just tied that."

"Hush- Judy is working" she said placing a finger over his lips.

The contact caused a small thrill to run up Nicks spine, and in light of this strange sensation, he decided to humor her.

Judy continued looking him over. First she brushed a few stray pieces of potato out of his fur. Then she took a moment to smooth out a few rumpled hairs around his face and ears. Finally she decided to open a second button on his shirt before she smoothed out his collar.

"Ready Gideon?" Judy said giving the larger fox a glance.

"Aw guess as ready as Ah'm gonna be. Go for it when ya'll are ready."

Judy turned back to Nick and took a moment to stand on the bench. With him sitting in front of her she was actually a bit taller and he found himself looking upwards into her eyes.

"Ok, Judy seriously what's going on?"

"You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll explain everything. But for now just go with it ok, and close your eyes."

He did as she asked instinctively, "Go with wha-"

Judy pressed her lips to his, cupping her hands below his muzzle. The kiss itself only lasted for a few moments but in that short time many things occurred.

Among them:

Judy found her fingers weave themselves into the fur at Nick's cheeks. She drew him to her more forcefully as their lips met a second time.

Nick breathed out, startled at the sudden kiss. As he went to fill his lungs, the air rushing into him came directly from Judy. Her warm breath filled him. The exchange set off a sort of firework inside him.

Judy allowed her tongue to explore the roof of Nick's mouth, withdrawing across sharp teeth, only to be met in turn. She was startled by a rapid string of discoveries each coming to her in time with her accelerating pulse.

She wanted this. She had wanted this for a long time. She wanted more; a lot more. Forget want; she needed it. She needed him. She needed Nick. Because she…

 _I'm in love with him._

This thought caused Judy to end the kiss abruptly drawing back. In front of her, Nick still had his eyes closed, his expression was relaxed; blissful.

 _Oh shit… How long have I felt this way? Months? Before the press conference even?_

Nick's eyes were open now and he was gazing at her in a way that made her feel like she might start floating toward the ceiling. "I'm not complaining mind you, but I would love an explanation now Carrots."

"I- I'm in a bit of a rush here slick. Can I take a rain check?"

Nick silently contemplated this for a moment, "Yes, but on one condition. We get to do this again."

Judy tried and failed to hide an ear splitting grin accompanied by a flash of heat which travel across her entire body, "Deal."

Completely lost as to what to do next and realizing that every rabbit in the large room (including her mother) was staring at them Judy decided now would be a fantastic time to make a break for it.

Grabbing the phone out of Gideon's hands she jogged out of the room.

* * *

A minute later in a nearby hallway Judy looked through the pictures that Gideon had taken.

 _Holy… what just happened!_

They looked pretty good actually. Lighting wasn't the best but… her heart was fluttering rapidly and she felt her emotions see-saw between elation and terror.

 _Focus!_

She still needed to send something to Clawhauser. Without bothering to look for the best she opened a new message and attached a picture, immediately after hitting the send button with her thumb.

She didn't need to worry about waiting around because the response was immediate. Her phone rang and she brought it to her ear. The offending noise that vibrated through her head was something between a squeal and a scream.

"This is it! The greatest day of my life! I can't even, I can't EVEN! Judy!"

"Stop! Oh my god please stop. We had a deal Clawhauser. Get me the chief."

"Right! One, chief of police coming up."

The phone clicked and then began to ring.

Judy furiously attempted to organize her thoughts as Bogo answered his phone, "Bogo here."

"Chief, it's Judy. Judy Hopps."

"Hopps? How did you get this number!? I don't have time-"

"Chief! I know what is causing predators to go savage! It's a poison. Please just let me explain."

The cape buffalo was silent to first and then in a low voice, "Tell me everything. You have two minutes."

Needing no further prompting Judy began, "Remember when I brought that weasel in with the moldy onions? Those weren't onions. They were Mindicampus Holocithias; a.k.a. Night Howlers. I never made the connection before now. Emmett Otterton was a florist. When he was poisoned the driver said he kept going on about 'Night Howlers'. Given his profession he would have known what he was being affected by. Chief, tonight one of my family members came into contact with one of these flowers, maybe even ingested one and guess what; they went savage! A bunny went savage. I believe that what is happening to the predators in Zootopia is being caused by a directed and premeditated source. Have you noticed how predators outside of Zootopia haven't seemed to be affected? If you find Duke Weaselton, you will be able to question him and he can lead you to whoever it was that he was trying to sell the flowers to."

Again Bogo seemed to digest this for a moment. Judy could hear him talking to someone from wherever he was located. "Alright, I've sent several units to pick him up. Hopps, this is good work. We have had a breakthrough on this case as well and this information may be exactly what we need to finally figure out what is going on here. We have a suspect being interrogated right now and I need to get back to it. Listen Hopps, I want you here in my office tomorrow at noon."

Judy felt like a weight had been lifted, "Yes sir, I'll be there."

"And Hopps, is that fox there with you?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Good, bring him along. Also, you may want to watch the evening news."

"Y-yes s-" Judy never got to finish because Bogo had already ended the call.

Checking the time Judy noted that the news would be starting in just a few minutes. So deciding not to head back to the cafeteria yet, she made her way to the nearest mess and commandeered a T.V. from a bunch of young rabbits playing video games.

"Sorry guys. I need you to clear out for the time being."

The youngsters whined and sighed dejectedly but did as they were told. It was well known in the Hopps burrow never to argue with Judy.

After flicking through a few channels Judy found what she wanted just as the introductory music was coming to a close.  
"Good Evening Zootopia, I'm Peter Moosebridge. The main topic of the news tonight. Terror in Sahara Square."  
The news anchor changed position as the camera flicked over to an off-side angle. "Three mammals are dead and two in critical condition as an elephant became savage today in downtown Sahara Square. This marks the first time since animals in Zootopia began to go savage that a non-predator species has been affected by this terrible affliction. On top of this new discovery police were seen apprehending a suspect at the scene. Here you can see a photo of one 'Doug Ramses' being brought into police custody. No comment has as yet been made by police but several witnesses at the scene believe they saw what occurred."

The screen changed to a view of Sahara Square. A camel was speaking into a microphone held by a reported, "All I remember was seeing this cheetah bolting across the road at full speed. It looked like someone was trying to shoot him with what looked like, uh, paintballs. I looked over and I caught a look at this ram standing at the fountain over there, holding this weird handgun. I didn't see it myself but others around here say that one of the paintballs flew through a window and hit an elephant who was sitting inside his car. That's when everything just went crazy and… I don't think I can talk about what happened n-next. Excuse me-"

The footage cut off and the screen returned to Moosebridge who was once again turned face-on towards the camera. "After today's events many are beginning to speculate that whatever has been causing mammals in Zootopia to go savage may have been part of some kind of planned attacks. And if all mammals can be affected by these attacks, yet only traditionally predatory species have been targeted thus far, it raises the question of why only predators, and to what end? I now turn things over to my co-anchor Fabienne Growley. Fabienne-"

"Thanks Peter. In other news, the video that is sweeping the internet. Over the last twelve hours video was uploaded to several popular sites concerning the famous Zootopia police officer, Judy Hopps. The ZNN has noted several times in the last months that the cities first rabbit officer has been absent from the public eye as of late. Today we learn that she may have submitted her resignation to the ZPD almost three months ago. The video in question shows what seems to be former officer Hopps in a close personal relationship with a fox. The video also depicts a conflict where Hopps defends herself against another fox. The internet has literally exploded with opinions on this possible new relationship as well as the revelation of Hopps's resignation. Our correspondent on the streets David Koalabell is asking citizens what they think. David-"

A number of mammals began to appear in succession, each being given a few seconds of airtime:

* * *

"Did ya see the way that bunny dropped that fox? I ain't evah seen anythan like it. We need more cops like her if you ask me. Someone's gotta keep these preds in line. Bet that's why the ZPD sent her back to Carrotville, she's willin' makin' them look like the bunch of useless failures they are."

* * *

"Yah know I was talking tah my girlfriends and we ah pah'sative that those two ah mates. The way she was huggin' him. An the way she defended him. It's an ah-hundred percent absolute certan'tey. Don't blame her mah'self, he's one hawt fox that's fah shur."

* * *

"It's clear to me what happened. They say this 'officer' Hopps resigned but I would bet anything she was fired. First she seems to have some kind of perverse fetish for other species. And if that wasn't bad enough she is basically the cause of the unrest we have seen in this city of late. She loves predators and she hates them. She's obviously willing to submit herself to them… sexually… and at the same time attacks one brutally if front of a crowd of onlookers. She's obviously unhinged and in my mind that must be why the chief of police had her quietly removed."

* * *

"Judy is an inspiration! Whoooo! You go bunny girl! Me and my boyfriend are pred/prey going on eight years. Fight the good fight. Interspecies rights!"

* * *

The screen eventually changed back to the feline news anchor. "Many are speculating as to the relationship between Mrs. Hopps and the unnamed fox seen in the footage. However, just moments ago ZNN bought the rights to an image that was taken just this evening presumably at the Hopps family residence.

Judy didn't realize she was holding her breath. In front of her the image of her and Nick kissing appeared on the screen. She felt for a moment as if she might faint, and then cry, and then she found she was gripping the T.V. remote so tightly the plastic was creaking and threatening to shatter.

 _That mother biting fat-ass cheetah. Ten minutes, I sent it to him ten minutes ago!_

"Clawhauser I'm going to MURDER you!" Judy involuntarily screamed at the T.V.

By the time she could focus again the news anchor had reappeared, "It seems that this answers the question of-"

Judy stabbed the off button on the remote with her thumb.

For a moment she simply stood in place unable to comprehend any of the information she had just learned. But then it all rushed back at her in a stunning wave of partly unexpected, partly unwelcome truths.

"Shit." she hissed into the empty room.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I lied. Somehow I wrote an extra 5000 words without meaning to.**  
 **This chapter kind of veers off from the flow of the story... but hey, it's only fanfiction so I'm just going to go ahead and post it anyway.**  
 **Next chapter is the last one (this time for real).**

* * *

Judy had been pacing around the empty Mess for almost half an hour before she finally plucked up the courage to head back to the cafeteria.

As she approached she heard the sounds of animated voices intermingled with general merriment resounding through the halls.

Entering the room Judy was greeted by a view of her mother sitting and talking with Nick, who was smiling ear to ear. Bonnie had her head thrown back and she let out a long peal of laughter. A few of her older siblings were sitting alongside them, while Stu and Gideon were notably absent.

Judy approached them silently. When she was a few steps away, her mother turned to her and threw out her arms

"Well if it isn't miss kissy-kissy!"

Judy noticed a mostly empty bottle of blueberry wine sitting on the table alongside empty plates and a pair of stained wine glasses.

"Mom are you seriously drunk?"

"Oh hush Bun-Bun. Can't this old lady have some fun once in awhile? I decided to stick around and make sure Nick here got some food into him." She pointed eagerly at the fox who only shrugged in response, "Wouldn't you know if he isn't the most charming mammal I ever did meet. We've been trading Judy stories and I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"

Judy had to suppress the urge to punch Nick; somehow this was all his fault. "Ok drunk lady. I think it's time you went and found dad and then went off to bed."

Judy tried to guide her mom off the bench but was brushed aside.

"You don't get to tell me what to do in my own house young lady. Also, your father is having a talk with Gideon right now and they are working things out-so no interruptions. Now Judy, it just so happens that Nicky and I had a couple questions that I think you are going to need to answer."

Nick's face was currently set to maximum smugness, "Right you are Bon-bon. Officer Hopps has some definite explaining to do."

This was too much. Judy wanted to crawl underneath the table and stay there, "Guys, please stop using those nicknames. I will answer any and all questions tomorrow. Right now I am so burned out I can barely stand."

Still maintaining his grin Nick chose that moment to pass his phone to Judy. On the screen was the picture of them kissing. If had shown up on his ZooBook; the image tagged with Nick's name.

"I admit it's a nice picture, and I sure enjoyed taking it, but I wish you had asked me before you posted it."

"I didn't post it!" Judy choked in exasperation. "That fat fff- that stupid... Clawhauser did this." Judy took a deep breath and continued, "He's my contact at the ZPD. The only way he would help me get in touch with the chief is if I sent him a picture of us kissing. Then he went and sold it to the highest bidder! When I get my paws on that flabby-"

Letting a little anger into his voice Nick cut her off, "So here's what I don't understand Fluff. Why the big secret? Why not just tell me. Did you ever even think to ask my permission first?"

The sudden accusatory tone of Nick's voice brought back memories of the press conference. A gut wrenching fear washed over Judy. It felt like someone had suddenly grabbed her heart and started to squeeze."

"No! Nick. I was s-scared. I needed the photo and I didn't know if you would let me or… or even want to. I messed up and I'm-"

Nick interrupted again, this time sounding deeply saddened, "So you only kissed me for a picture, huh? I understand." Dejected, Nick began to rise off the bench.

"Wait! I- I- I wanted to! I wanted to kiss you and not just for the picture. It was," Judy gulped in panic, "Nick it was the best kiss of my life, I-"

But Nick's face had suddenly shifted from forlorn depression to a wide glowing smile.

Judy had a sudden an epiphany which started her blood boiling.

"...you're messing with me…"

Nick put his hands on Judy's waist and pulled her towards him.

"You were messing with me! You scruffy lowlife-"

Judy's hands were balled and shaking, only moments away from landing several not-so-light punches to Nicholas P. Wilde's stupid face. But before they did-before she could unleash the righteous fury she was working up to, Nick leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

Judy found herself returning the kiss almost immediately. It took a few seconds for her fists to relax and then a few more for her whole body to turn to warm mush. Long ecstatic seconds past like slow heartbeats. Judy was about to climb up onto the bench, intent on finding a better vantage from which to draw him towards her when Nick finally drew back. Their lips parting, Judy's eyes bobbed open as she rocked slightly on her feet.

"I apologize, Judy," Nick winked at her in a way that made her heart flutter, "but you have to admit I owed you one."

Judy tried to scowl but only managed to smile, "I'm going to get you back for this. Mark my words. For now though can we please call a truce. I don't think I can take any more emotional highs or lows today."

As she spoke, and all around them, Judy noticed that the twelve or so other rabbits still in the cafeteria were staring at them, "Why is there an audience everywhere I go today! All of you, go mind your own business!"

A number of the onlookers turned away sheepishly while others decided to take their leave.

As this was going on, a small sobbing sound hitched from somewhere nearby. Looking over, they saw that Bonnie had poured herself another glass of wine and was now hiccuping as tears ran down her face.

Taking a drink from her glass she said, "Oh, I'm so happy for you two." _*hick, sniff*_ "Judy, I was so sure you were going to become an old maid. Some bitter old detective." _*hick*_ "And Nick is just so nice and handsome. You two are so lovely together. It's like my prayers have been answered." _*sniff*_ "I never thought I would have a fox for a son in law." _*hick*_ "I hope you two can have children, I'm sure they will be just so beautiful. Don't worry either if you can't, we'll figure something out."

Judy threw her hands up, "Please stop! Mom, you're drunk. Look, me and Nick have spent maybe a total of seventy-two hours together. Half of that time we hated each other. We are not getting married. We still barely even know one another."

In one long pour, Bonnie downed the remainder of her wine. She sloppily placed the now empty glass on the table. Wiping her face and composing herself a little, she seemed to have finally mastered her hiccups, "Well, I wasn't born yesterday and I've raised hundreds of kits. I know love when I see it, and believe me it doesn't have to take years or months or days or even hours. Sometimes it happens just like that!"

Bonnie tried to snap her fingers but failed.

Standing up from the bench she wobbled for a moment, eventually steadying herself. "Ok, so I'm a bit tipsy. I think it's time for bed after all. Nicky, I'd like to continue our conversation in the morning."

"Can't wait Bonnie."

"Judy I was supposed to tell you-your father and I had a long discussion and decided that emotions were running high for everyone today so we are going to let what happened slide. But at some point, we would like an apology from the three of you, preferably at the next Hopps family meeting."

"Ok, Mom. We owe it to you…"

Bonnie started to weave her way towards one of the many corridors leading out of the room.

"If you can, you two should get some rest." Then waving back at them as she steadied herself on the doorframe; a suggestive grin spreading over her face, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

After a mortified minute Judy sighed and began vigorously rubbing her fingers over her temples. When she felt ready she turned to face Nick. "Can we just pretend that the last ten minutes never happened? Like this-hey Nick, how was your dinner? Have you heard from Lana yet?"

Nick leaned back against the table and nodded, "As usual Carrots, I like your style. To answer your first question, dinner was phenomenal. Bon is quite the master chef."

"Only my dad calls my mom Bon. No more nicknames when it comes to my parents, please."

"Can't make any promises there. As for Lana, she stopped by. Said the concentration of poison in Abby's blood was really low and she should be hopefully back to normal in a couple days."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news at least. Nick, I talked to Bogo and he said the information I gave him could be really important. He wants both of us in his office at noon tomorrow."

"That's great! I mean… since my rental car is due back tomorrow anyway…"

Judy was giving him a look, "So gonna tell me why Bogo knew you were here?"

Nick stood from where he was sitting and stretched his back out. "How about I regale you on our long drive tomorrow. As for now, I think I'm actually getting pretty sleepy."

Judy huffed a little but smiled, "Alright Red, keep your secrets for now. Come on, I'm not taking you back to the clinic. You can sleep in my bed and I'll wake you up a few times tonight to make sure your brains not bleeding."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Fluff."

Judy didn't respond but took Nick's hand and led him down the hall.

* * *

Her room turned out to be rather bare. A few ZPD posters hung on the walls but beyond that, there was little more than a chair, a desk, and a bed."

Nick still took a fair amount of time to survey everything thoroughly. "So Judy, making a quick observation here. I only see the one bed. If the plan is to share, I'm game, but be forewarned, I have a reputation for being a bit of a cuddler."

Judy scoffed, "If you think I'm gonna sleep in the same bed as you then you're more concussed than I thought. I'll sleep in the chair."

Nick slid under the covers and spread himself out, "That chair looks too uncomfortable to even sit in, let alone sleep. But, have it your way Carrots. Offer is always open if you change your mind."

Judy shook her head secretly trying to hide a slight blush. "Goodnight Nick."

She flicked off the lights.

* * *

Later that night Judy had already woken Nick twice from his sleep. Both times she spent a few minutes getting him talking, just to make sure he was still all-there. No slurred speech or amnesia to speak of. The likelihood of intracranial bleeding was now extremely low.

The last time she woke him though, Nick had found himself unable to fall back to sleep.

Still, in the pitch black room, he lay in comfortable silence. Nick had remarkable night vision in most circumstances, but underground, as he was now, he found himself totally blind. No mammal it seemed, could see in the total absence of light.

It felt strange, not being able to see. Luckily his other senses were still working fine.

He could smell Judy, and hear the sound of her breathing; the intermittent motion of her paws over the carpet and the gentle scuffling of her pajamas as she shifted in the chair where she sat.

She sounded uncomfortable and it took only a few minutes before Nick realized he wasn't likely going to find sleep again tonight.

In this warm darkness, it felt as if she was close to him; it felt intimate.

Some minutes passed before Nick broke the silence, speaking with barely audible softness, it felt as if he were whispering into an abyss.

"Carrots you awake?"

Slowly and after a dozen heartbeats, Judy answered, "Yeah. You having trouble sleeping?"

"Heh, you'll definitely make detective one day. You are indeed correct. I'm exhausted but my mind just won't shut back down."

"I **will** make detective someday, jerk," she laughed quietly, "I know how you feel, but I'm not the one with the injury. You need to heal, Nick. You have to try to get back to sleep."

Judy could hear Nick shift under the covers, "Ok, well how about we play a game. Might tire me out."

"You better not be about to suggest something _untoward_ Mr. Wilde."

"You wish. Geez, first your mother now you-bunnies-get your minds outta the gutter. I was simply going to suggest a game of questions."

"Oh?"

"You said we barely know each other and I have to agree… but I want to know more about you. So I get to ask you something about yourself. The question can't be stupid, it needs to be personal. The more personal my question is, the more personal the question you can ask. We keep going until one of us loses by refusing to answer."

"So what do I get if I win?"

"One big favor is the prize on the table. A serious favor."

Judy thought it over for a quiet second. On the one paw this could end in serious embarrassment, on the other, she had a burning desire to know more about Nick's life.

Still whispering Judy said, "I have a condition, I will play so long as we steer clear of the subject of what happened at the cafeteria today in regards to, uh... the kissing. As well as any feelings or stuff related to them. I'm still working it out and I need to process. In a good way I think... but, yeah… time-I need it."

Judy could practically hear Nick grin, "That's fine with me. You take all the time you need. No questions about said kissing, or promised future kissing, or kiss related feelings of any kind. Done."

Judy couldn't help but gulp, she had butterflies, "Hmm, fine, let's play. Who goes first?" she said trying to prepare herself mentally.

"Why don't you start us off with something light and simple Fluff."

"Ok. So, Nicholas Wilde, what are your hobbies. Things you do because you enjoy them and not because they make you money?"

Nick sniffed, turned in bed, and began speaking towards the ceiling, "Not many of those I'm afraid. I play the piano, although not as much as I used to. If you ever come over to my house I'll show you. Back when I was younger I used to write songs."

"Oh? What kind of songs did you write?"

Nick clicked his tongue, "Uh-uh, you got your question. Now it's my turn. Ok, Judy Hopps, tell me about your best friend from childhood."

Judy was quiet for a moment, "I don't really know. I had a few people I considered friends when I was really young. But by high school I was seen as the weird kid. After I started saying I wanted to be a cop there was a kind of stigma that formed around me. The crazy bunny who had impossible dreams, and who somehow didn't get pregnant before junior prom. I eventually decided that if they didn't need me then I didn't need them either. I wasn't exactly lonely though. I had my brothers and sisters. Although none of us were really best friends because I was always taking on the role of my parent's' helper. I guess I became kind of a secondary authority figure. Me and my brother Jack were close though, but that's about it. That makes you pretty much the best friend I've ever had. Pretty sad huh?"

Nick scoffed, "Having me as your best and only friend is indeed a deeply depressing thought. Don't worry though, I had a special stigma of my own. Even though I had lots of friends, none of them, with a few exceptions, knew a single true thing about me. At this point, you know me better than any mammal alive. Now **that's** sad."

"Not to me. It makes me feel happy actually…"

They both found themselves swallowing sudden feeling. A part of Judy was trying to convince her to get up and crawl into bed next to Nick, so that they would be speaking face to face.

Judy decided to continue before she acted on that particular impulse, "So Nick, you've been hustling for a long time. Ever get arrested?"

"Yes and no."

"How can you be arrested and also not be?"

"Well, I got arrested once for trying to cheat the Palms Casino. Fortunately, I was using a very credible and expensive alias. Once Finnick posted my bail I was able to wash the dye out of my fur and disappear."

"Nick… you realize how ridiculously illegal all that stuff you just admitted to is?"

"Believe it or not Ms. Hopps, I have a fairly good idea."

"When was this anyway?"

"Oh, back when I was young and dumb. Nearly a decade ago. You gonna turn me in Fluff?"

Judy was silent except for the drumming of her foot against the carpet, "I'm going to pretend you never told me this and we are never going to speak of it again."

"Can do. You know I'm proud of all this grey-area progress you seem to be making. You know if you ever want to learn to hustle-"

"No."

"Just no?"

"That's right… Nick, you said out at the stand that you stopped hustling since the press conference right? Do you plan to go back to it when you get back to Zootopia?"

Nick hesitated, Judy could hear his heart beating faster as he spoke, "It depends-I may end up not having much of a choice Ju-"

"Please don't do it anymore. You don't need to. I- I'm going to help you find something else."

Nick wondered if now was the right moment to tell her about Bogo's offer but decided it would be better to wait.

"It's not really that easy." he ended up saying instead.

"I know, you might be right, but please, promise me. Just let me try to figure something out."

"...ok, I promise. You know I trust you."

Nick heard Judy stand up from her chair. A moment later he felt her added weight at the edge of the bed. Then her hand found his arm as she spoke in a small voice, "I know. I trust you too."

It took Judy a while to withdraw her hand and Nick decided to continue before his heart decided to beat its way out of his chest.

"I uh… I think it's my turn to ask a question, correct? So Judy, does your lack of pregnancy as compared to other bunnies mean you have never had a boyfriend? And if you have, I would like details please. Also don't you bunnies have, like, birth control?"

A spasm of fear gripped Judy and she had to fight the urge to simply forfeit then and there. But she caught herself-no way she would lose this chance; she wasn't going to shy away. Not even if it meant revealing more than she hoped to.

The thought of simply lying to him never entered her mind. This was Nick, she was never going to hurt him again, not with lies or otherwise. It was a promise to herself so concrete it might as well have been inscribed on her DNA.

"Well, as far as birth control, I admit us rabbits have some funny ideas. We have a bunch of our own uh, cultural… things. One of those is the adamant belief that birth control is basically evil, wrong and immoral. It's crazy and stupid I know... but there it is. As far as boyfriends go, I've had three actually. Truth is, none of them lasted very long. The first was in middle school. After a week I learned he had only asked me out as a dare. The second was in college and I chose him because I wanted to experiment with uh… sex. After I got that out of the way I realized I didn't really like him very much apart from his looks-"

"That's cold Carrots."

"Shut up fox. The last one I dated for almost a full two weeks just a few months back. But I was so messed up at the time I kind of caused things to self-destruct. He was nice and I kind of liked him, but I guess he wasn't what I was after."

"Oooh, so you met this guy in Zootopia? Tell me about him, I know everyone after all."

"I feel like I pretty much already answered my question-"

"Na-uh Carrots. I said details, you have been decidedly vague so far."

"Fine, his name was Miles. He did large scale art projects around the city. A lot of sidewalk chalk and paintings. It sounds kind of silly, but believe me, he is super talented."

"Wait, Miles T, The street artist? Yeah, I see him around all the time… Judy, Miles is a skunk."

"..."

"Details, Carrots. I need details."

"Yes, ok, he is a skunk. What difference does that make?"

"Seriously! You realize skunks are preds right."

"No Nick, I totally missed that. What, do you have a problem with prey dating predators or something?"

"Not at all Fluff, to each his own. But I don't pretend that it's not a big deal. A skunk and a bunny have got to be pretty rare. How did you handle the smell?"

"Cheezing- Nick! And they call me a speciest. Look, I'll admit that at its worst it could be a bit much... but it mostly didn't bother me. I even kind of liked it when it wasn't overwhelming."

"..."

"What, did I stun you speechless?"

"..."

"Nick, are you seriously judging me right now?"

"No, I'm just thinking… Judy were your other boyfriend's rabbits?"

"I've already given you more than enough-"

"Just answer it, then you can ask me anything you want; no limits."

"... fine, my first 'boyfriend' was a raccoon and my second was a mink."

"Holy crap! Your sister was telling the truth. You actually have a type. Judy Hopps has a pred fetish. This is the juiciest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not a fetish! It's… just a strong 'preference'. It's not something I advertise; its just the way I am. Look, I've never been attracted to other rabbits, male or female; not even remotely. There is nothing wrong or illegal about it. I absolutely do not need to justify myself to you."

By this point, anger had crept into Judy's voice alongside a landslide of embarrassment and insecurity. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Nick didn't notice because he was making a squealing noise that could have rivaled Clawhauser.

"Amazing, so amazing. The crown jewel of all Judy secrets. I can exploit this until the end of time. I must know more. I have to know everything."

"No! You jerk-ass. It's my turn. You got my 'big secret' and now I want yours. You said you were hustling when you were twelve. Why? What happened? Where were your parents? I want to know everything."

First, there was silence which was followed by a very sober statement, "Judy, ask me a different question. It's not a fun story."

"No, screw you. You said no limits. So let's hear it. That, or go ahead and forfeit.

Nick subsided into a silence that stretched out into minutes.

A deep uncomfortable quiet settled over the room.

Eventually, Judy sighed, her anger having simmered down a little, "Fine, nevermind. I'll ask you something else..."

"My dad was a tailor; did hemming and adjustments mostly. He was the kind of guy who everybody loved, and who loved everyone. We spent all our time together. He took me with him everywhere and we… we were best friends. I adored him."

Judy heard Nick draw in a shuttering breath, "My mom was a piano teacher. She had a few students, all preds of course. She didn't make much, but with her and my dad working together they just barely made ends meet. Her dream was to be a composer and I remember her days were full of music. She wrote entire symphonies and then tucked them away in three ring binders never to be heard by anyone."

It sounded to Judy as if Nick was sitting up before he continued, "My dad wanted to give us a better life. So he got this idea that he was going to open a shop which sold clothes to mammals big and small. When it came time to ask for a loan, no one would give him the money. We went from bank to bank and every single time would end with us being denied. But dad never lost his optimism. He was the kind of mammal who believed that success was a matter of simply never giving up. Now that I think about it, I guess you kind of remind me of him a little bit Carrots. Anyway, dad never told me where he eventually got the money, but he got it, and a few months later we were in business. Big problem though, no one wants to buy clothes from a fox. Also, it turns out dad was a great guy but not the best businessmammal. Within a year he was utterly bankrupt, a fact that he never let on to either me or mom.

So, one day we are at the shop when three big thugs walk in. They lock the doors, grab dad, and throw a plastic bag over his head. One of the thugs held me down so I wouldn't make too much noise. I watched as Dad tried to fight, but they were too strong and eventually… he stopped. After that, they zipped his body into a bag and carried him outside. One of them, a lion I think, knelt down beside me. He told me that the people he worked for had mammals in with the police. He said that if anyone at the ZPD heard one word about a missing fox then they were going to come find me and my mom and do the same things to us that they did to my dad. He told me foxes were natural born liars, so I should be able to convince my mom of a story he was going to tell me: when I got home I was going to say that Dad had emptied what was left in the safe, before running off with a beautiful young vixen.

I believed they would kill us so I did just what he said. And you know what, it was the best hustle I ever pulled. Because my dad loved my mom in a way you couldn't even imagine and somehow… s-somehow I was able to convince her that he had been cheating; that he had left town."

Judy was stunned. She wanted Nick to stop. She wanted the story to be over but he continued, his voice trembling on the verge of a breakdown.

"Things were bad for a while. Mom had to find work and she tried everything. Eventually, she did the last thing a beautiful vixen could do. She did it so that we wouldn't starve or find ourselves living on the streets. She was a gentle mammal, Judy… and it wasn't long before it started to break her.

At one point she began accepting drugs for services rendered instead of money. She stopped speaking to me or acknowledging my existence. She had her 'boyfriends' come right to the house. There were weeks where she would be so drunk or high that I couldn't even have a conversation with her. Then one day she told me that she was leaving and wouldn't be coming back. I didn't even try to follow her out the door.

After that, I never saw her again. I'm sure she must be dead at this point, but even if she isn't, I have a feeling I wouldn't recognize her if I passed her on the street.

By the time she left there was no food left in the house so I eventually had to beg the neighbors for something to eat… to make a long story short I ended up on the streets. Things weren't good f-for me at first Judy, believe me. I lost everything. My-my mom's symphonies crumbled a-away i-in the rain. Those f-first.. th-those first y-years… I- "

Judy heard Nick slump over in the bed. His back to her as he curled into a ball. By the time she made out the first hitching sobs she was already crawling up next to him.

Judy reached out in the darkness and found nicks muzzle soaked with tears. She leaned forward and pushed her face into the wet fur, "God Nick, I'm sorry. I-I'm so dumb. You shouldn't have had to tell me that. I forfeit; no more games." Judy was stroking the foxes ears as he cried. She was lost. In that moment she felt that if there was any way she could stop his pain, she would do it. She would do anything if it meant her fox would stop crying.

Before long she had wrapped herself as tightly as she could around his face and neck. Her nose planted against his temple and her hands running over his fur, she whispered, "I'm here," and "It's alright." over and over.

It was not long before Nick was so spent of emotion that the tears ceased.

Judy heard his breathing even out as he fell back to sleep. She continued to hold him, drifting off not long after.

* * *

The next morning Nick and Judy awoke in each other's arms. They pulled apart not saying much and quickly washed in the separate washrooms a short ways down the hall.

They made their way downstairs. Still, their eyes hadn't met.

The memory of last night's confession was still fresh in Nick's mind. He hadn't dredged up those memories in so many years. Somehow though, the pain which he expected to be as overwhelming as it had always been, was muted. He could touch it, and although it hurt, it was manageable.

Judy was wrapped in no small amount of guilt for her own part in his pain. Quietly, she endeavored to make the best breakfast and coffee she could manage. If all went well she wouldn't find more ways to stick her foot in her mouth, at least in the next few hours if she was lucky.

It was early even by her family's standards. They had finished breakfast and gathered a few things before any other members of the household had awoken.

Judy left a note for her parents telling them they would be gone to the city for a short time.

Before the sun had begun to rise they climbed into the rental car Nick brought the day before. Strange it was only a day. It felt to Nick like he had discovered an entirely new life in that short span of time.

The interior of the car brought a sudden echo to his mind. The voice of his old mentor, _"So what's the plan now Nicky? Think you can keep from screwing this up?"_

Nick shook the voice from his mind and turned to Judy. "You're quiet… you mad at me or something?"

Judy perked up immediately, "Of course not! I just feel so bad. I pushed you to reveal something that was private and I ended up hurting you again. I swore I wouldn't but somehow it just keeps happening-"

"Stop Judy. I'm not hurt. I feel lighter actually. I'm… I'm glad you know. I needed to tell you eventually. Now it's out of the way and we can just move forward. That is if you still want to hang around this 'scruffy lowlife' now that you know how messed up he really is."

Judy stood in her seat and padded over to Nick in the chill pre-dawn silence of the car. She reached out and pulled his forehead down against hers.

"If you try and escape, I'm gonna hunt you down. There's no shaking me. You got that?"

Nick grinned and sighed, "So you wanna know how Bogo knows I'm here?"

"Naw," Judy smiled as she stepped back into her seat and sat, "You keep your secrets. I'm sure you'll tell me some time."

For a moment they just grinned at each other.

"Alright, next stop the great and illustrious metropolis of Zootopia. Buckle up Sweetheart."

Nick keyed the ignition and moments later they were driving down the long straightaway that would eventually lead them back to the city; accelerating towards the rising sun.


	10. Chapter 10

It was around eight in the morning when nick and Judy entered the borders of Zootopia. Early morning traffic had been light as was usually the case during the weekend.

When they spoke on the phone, Chief Bogo had told Judy to arrive at the precinct around noon. That left them several hours before they needed to make their way towards the heart of the city.

For the first hour of the drive the two chatted about life on the Hopps farm and little bits of Burrow gossip.

Eventually though, Judy's eyes began to droop. After having stayed awake most of the night, the motion of the car seemed to be pulling her helplessly into sleep.

Seeing this, Nick chose to lapse into companionable silence, letting her nod off in peace.

After she passed out, he was quite content to steal little glances at her sleeping form as she lay sideways against the seat; her ears crossed and pulled down over her eyes. Sleeping deeply, she made soft, open-mouth coos that Nick decided were pretty much the most adorable things he had ever heard.

Each time he looked at her he was struck again by the overwhelming feeling of just how precious this mammal was to him. It was as if a glowing warmth was radiating from her, causing his heart to swell in time with her breath.

For the latter two hours of the drive, he found himself smiling like a maniac. His face actually hurt, which, to Nick's knowledge, had never happened to him before in his adult life.

Apart from admiring a sleeping Judy, and after everything that had occurred the previous day, for Nick, much of the quiet car ride was elsewise taken up with focused self analysis. It was long overdue.

 _...I'm in love with her_

" _So you finally admit it. Took you long enough to finally squeeze past your emotional constipation Nicky."_

The voice of Nick's old mentor was, as always, an ever present persona in his mind.

 _What do you want from me! This is new ground… there have been other vixens. I thought I loved a few of them. But, I've never felt… this. I think it's what being in love actually feels like._

" _I wouldn't know kid. You realize this will be the end of your con-mammal days, right? You can't have a heart if you want to play the game."_

 _I know. I promised her._ Nick laughed to himself at little at this. It was a happy sound. _I… I am actually going to keep my promise. I'm going to keep it if it kills me. Isn't that weird? It feels good though - to have a reason to be true to myself again…_

" _Sorry Boy'o, I don't know if I can help you much anymore. You're not like the mammal I remember."_

 _I hope you're right._

* * *

As the city came into view, Nick decided to take a detour before heading downtown. Not long after, they arrived at their destination. Gently, Nick unfolded Judy's ears from her face and reverently ran his thumb and forefinger along an inner ridge; from the top of her head to the velvet black tip.

 _So soft..._

With a strong intake of breath and a happy purr Judy woke blinking as Nick continued to stroke her ear a few times.

"Hey, sleeping bunny. We're here."

Judy looked around curiously at the open fields surrounded by abandoned industry. "Where are we?"

"My house actually. It's not even nine yet so we have a few hours to kill."

"Oh," Judy was quickly powering up. How she could go from dead asleep to full-steam-ahead in less than a minute was something Nick would probably never understand. "I can't wait to see it. You need to give me the grand tour."

"It's a pretty popular location but I think I can pull a few strings."

Judy giggled, "Come on." before excitedly exiting the car.

The morning was slightly chilly but dry. A soft wind was blowing over the fields and the only sound to be heard was the distant noise of the highway as trucks whirred over asphalt.

Judy was already exploring the yard which was covered mostly by clover and creeping charlie with a few tufts of grass here and there. On the borders was long weeds and stunted bushes.

A dozen meters in front of the house was a wide, buried tube of concrete, filled with ash and covered with a metal grill.

"Nick is this a fire pit?"

"It has contained a fire on several occasions, so yes, you might call it that."

Judy's brow wrinkled in consternation, "You know open fires in city limits are not allowed. There is a bylaw-"

"Oh, I know. Lucky for me this is technically a barbecue. And barbecues are most certainly allowed. I have a permit and everything." Nick couldn't help but indulge in a smug smile.

Judy was grinning as well, "Clever fox."

"I have my moments Carrots. Come on, now that you've seen the yard in all it's glory. Let me show you inside."

* * *

Within, Judy found everything to be surprisingly clean and homey. The kitchen table was hardwood, small, and antique. The floors were old cedar, adorned with an eclectic assortment of rugs covering most of the walking paths. Book shelves could be found in almost every room. Pictures hung from the walls; mostly landscapes. No family photos were to be seen anywhere, although after what Nick had told her, that wasn't surprising.

In the hall a very expensive grandfather clock ticked softly.

It was peaceful and it smelled intensely of Nick. Judy felt immediately at ease here.

The house itself was small: two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen in the back, a living room with a bay window in front and a little room under the stairs that could almost be called an office.

After the tour which included several stories, Nick invited Judy to sit on a worn but very comfortable couch in the living room. She watched as small particles of dust floated through sunbeams that shone through closed curtains as he got them both a glass of water.

It wasn't long before she spotted the small apartment sized piano pushed against the wall. As Nick returned with the water she pointed it out to him, "So, I seem to remember you saying that you would play me a song if I ever visited you. Wouldn't you know, _there's_ a piano, and here _I_ am... so..." Judy couldn't help but kick her legs a little off the edge of the plush cushion as she failed to stifle a grin.

"Did I say that? Yes, yes I did." Nick put down his water and pulled out the piano bench. "It's been a while."

Judy watched as Nick stared at the keys. The ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound in the house for a long minute.

Nick waged a small internal battle. He had already revealed so much to her.

 _What is one more thing?_

Still it was hard. He thought about it, and realized that at some point, Judy might know everything; all his secrets. Something about that eventuality seemed so impossible to him, yet, if anyone could truly know him, and still want to be around him, it was probably her.

 _I'm in love with her._

The five words were sounding in his thoughts like a drum beat; one that was leading him forward. It had begun as a realization but was now a certainty. Something big seemed to be happening inside him; a transformation of sorts.

It had been several minutes of quiet before Nick began to speak. Judy seemed to sense he was working up to something, and sat, more than willing to give him whatever time he needed.

"My best memories, of my mom anyway, are of us playing the piano together. She said I was a natural talent, maybe could even have become a professional some day. She gave me lessons every night up until my dad… left us.

After our house was boarded up by the bank I was put into foster care. Lets just say that the family I ended up with didn't have much love for foxes. I had no choice but to run away. At one point, I found myself living near to where we are now, in an old abandoned warehouse. Inside, along with the dust and broken glass, there was a wide concrete block about the width of a piano. One day, I took a piece of chalk and drew out the keys. I sat on a wooden crate and pretended to play against the stone. In my mind I could hear the notes. I did this for hours and hours every day. It was during that time, when I felt so… alone, that I would create and commit to memory all my songs."

Judy was listening with rapt attention, leaning forward towards him as he spoke. "I have never played this for any mammal, alive or dead. So… just bare with me…"

Nick let his hands brush along the keys for a moment. He felt a strange burst of butterflies in his gut. After a few more seconds trying to quell his nervousness, Nick took a deep shuddering breath which he let out slowly before beginning to play.

 _{For the song search google for the youtube video:_

' _Harry Nilsson Lifeline (1971)' (the slowed down version with Harry sitting at the piano)_

 _In truth it's not the exact song that Nick would be playing in this scene (his song would be a bit slower and a bit more emotional) but it's very near to what I imagine.}_

When Nick's voice first struck Judy's ears it sent a shiver through her entire body. He had a gorgeous voice - deep and rich, yet raw and full of emotion.

The piano part was simple; just a couple of chords played in a slow repeating rhythm. She could see how it was the kind of song that a youth could have invented with nothing but their voice and the echo of an empty warehouse to accompany them.

As the music progressed, Judy felt her heart being twisted by the incredible loneliness she could sense behind the lyrics and the hurt that was imbued into Nick's words. Something about the sound embodied the feeling so thoroughly that she was transported back to those nights alone in her little apartment; surrounded by only her stuffed rabbits for company. But this… the depths of isolation he conveyed, It was beyond anything she had ever had to experience.

Tears began to trickle down her face as the music came to its crescendo. Judy couldn't resist but laugh internally,

 _Here I go again - emotional bunny._

It was a weak attempt at humor while she fought just about every instinct and urge inside her, all of which were screaming at her to run to her fox and smother him with hugs.

Finally, heartbreakingly, the music came to an end.

Letting his hands fall limply to his sides Nick was left looking utterly drained; his eyes glistening in the early morning light that lanced through the room.

Before he could even look to her, Judy was already at his side. She grabbed his paw and all but dragged him to the couch. He seemed as if he might complain, but then seeing her tears, decided to stay quiet and go along with what she intended.

With a little mammal-handling, Judy pulled him up, until they were both stretched out. Once situated, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him with all her might.

Nick laughed through the choking hug. "You bunnies-"

"Don't say it; even if it's true. Your song was beautiful. I truly mean that. Nick… thank you. Thank you so much for sharing it with me. And for telling me about what it was like for you back then. Knowing that you trust me enough to let me in… nothing has ever made me feel so special."

The serious and sincere way she said it, and the deep swell of emotion that seemed to be passing between them, suddenly got Nick's heart thumping like mad.

 _I should tell her. I need to tell her how I feel._

"Judy I…"

There was something in his voice that caused her to pull back and look into his eyes. Judy wasn't an emotional idiot. After the kisses, and everything else they had shared, she realized that Nick must have feelings for her; maybe romantic feelings. But, was it _like,_ or even _lust,_ or something more… she realized she had been longing for him to tell her. Together, both their hearts raced.

"... I…can I ask you a question? Are you happy?"

 _Damn!_ Nick had to stop himself from cringing at his own cowardice.

Judy opened her mouth but no word seemed to be coming out.

"In Bunnyburrows I mean. When I saw you at the stand you seemed so sad. Are you happy in the country being a carrot farmer? Wouldn't you rather be in the city? Despite all the things I said when we first met. You really do belong here."

Judy was unsure how to respond, but looking into Nick's eyes she realized that she wouldn't withhold anything from him; she never wanted to.

"No… I am not happy in Bunnyburrows Nick. I never wanted to be a farmer. I love this city. But, I don't know if I deserve to be here. And even if I did, if I can't be a cop, what will I do? I just don't know."

Nick couldn't suppress a sigh. "This again? Carrots, if you really do trust me, then here and now, I need you to believe what I say: no mammal in this city deserves to be here more than you do. Second, you most definitely will be able to be a cop again. Third, even if you couldn't, you're fricking Judy Hopps. You can do anything. Anything you want to do, you will succeed - I believe that. I want you to be happy Judy, more than anything."

She was nearly in tears again, this time from warm feelings of happiness and gratitude. She couldn't help but grin with all her might as she dropped her head back against Nick's chest. She tried to think of what to say to him, but ended up unable to put anything into words. She finally just said, "Thank you."

Nick wrapped his arms around her which made her tail begin to wiggle, and a light purr to emanate from deep in her throat.

Nick couldn't help but melt.

A moment later, once he regained a little composure, he said in a stronger voice, "One more question officer Hopps. Do you still _want_ to be a police officer? Is it still your dream?"

Her answer was immediate and came out as barely more than a muffled whisper, "Yes."

An unbridled smile broke across Nick's face. "I'm glad to hear that. Because as it just so happens I have a bit of a surprise. You see, when I decided to find you, who did I go see but none other than chief buffalo-butt himself. He wouldn't do more than hint at where to find you, _but,_ when I was there, he told me that he wanted you back at the ZPD. In fact, he had me fill out an application form. Said that if I could convince you to come back then he would send me off to the academy. So, what I want to ask is, do you still need a partner?"

Judy leapt up onto Nick, straddling him with her knees pushed up under his armpits. Her whole body vibrating with sheer joy and excitement, "Nick! Are you serious! That's amazing! YES!"

She pumped her arms in the air wildly. "That is the most Incredible thing I've ever heard!"

The bunny was slapping at his chest; simply unable to contain herself.

At one point Nick burst out laughing and Judy quickly followed.

The two of them ended up laying there on the couch giggling like idiots for awhile, wrapped in a tight hug before they finally calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You know me, I had to wait for the right moment. I didn't know how you would react at fir... at, uh…."

The two of them simultaneously realized just how close together they were lying. Noses nearly touching, eyes staring deeply into the others. Her body wedged tightly between him and the back of the couch.

Nick could smell her, and all of a sudden he became intensely aware of how feminine she looked and felt in his arms. She wasn't just beautiful. She was, in that moment, hands down, the most gorgeous mammal he had ever known.

For the first time since they met, Nick truly realized how attracted to her he was; physically, emotionally and intellectually. A metric tonne of suppressed desire struck him like a speeding dump truck. He felt his body begin reacting in ways he couldn't control. He could sense that her body was doing the same. His breath became short, and with each inhalation, her scent seemed to fill him; to cloud his mind. The smell said one thing; arousal, nearly to the point of boiling.

Now, they _were_ touching noses, their lips so close… he found his pupils expanding along with… other things. He didn't even realize he was going to kiss her when, inexorable as gravity, their mouths were locked; forceful and yielding, seeking, giving - moving together.

The kiss they shared was nearly frantic with desire. It happened in just scant moments, and yet it had _been_ happening since she saw him standing at the roadside. Judy was running and rubbing her claws over his face and neck as she ground her hips into his abdomen.

Nick's mind was quickly becoming so far-gone he was only half aware of what he was doing. He rubbed his face against hers and ran his tongue over her neck.

Judy moaned with increasing urgency, gasping.

 _Hell, if we keep this up it'll be over while we're both still fully dressed._

Judy at some point had opened his shirt and was running her hands and mouth over his chest; working her way down.

Nick, already long past caring anymore about stopping, pulled her back up and grabbed the v-neck of her shirt with the intent of ripping it open (a very romance-novel manoeuvre he had always wanted to try).

It was at that moment though, that something finally pierced through the haze of desire he was mired in. It took a half second after seeing the time displayed on his wrist watch, but when he did, he scrambled out from under Judy instantly and danced back towards the piano. "Judy, it's 11:30. We have to be at the station in thirty minutes!"

One look at her face thought, told Nick that she was not in the mood to care...

Her whole body was shaking. She was currently reinventing the definition of 'bedroom-eyes'. The look she was giving him, which seemed to be unabashedly and somewhat lewdly centered on the fairly obvious effects their crazed make-out session had had on his body, could only be described as open _hunger_.

"Nick, I need you right now. Get over here."

Nick's brain was experiencing a full system crash. "Uhhhhhhhhh… nnnoooo… Carrots, if I finish what we started, we aren't going to be going anywhere for quite a while."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

 _Oh man she sounds pissed._

"It's a fox thing. I'll uh… explain later. Anyway, you go shower, I'll change. Meet-back-here-in-five-minutes." he said the last in a rush as he sprinted up the stairs into his room leaving a very frustrated rabbit stewing on the couch.

Nick pulled off his clothes immediately and sprayed himself down with a ludicrous amount of Scent-Away. The stuff made him feel all greasy, but he'd have to live with it.

Right then, he heard the bathroom door slam shut and the shower clatter to life.

Nick threw on a new pair of pants and a dress shirt. As he past the bathroom door he yelled, "Don't bother drying fully. We can crank the air in the car." he was pretty sure he heard her fling the f-word at him from inside the shower, but couldn't b _e_ totally sure.

After that, Nick ran outside and got the car started, driving it right up to the front walkway. He waited tensely for Judy to arrive as he tapped at the steering wheel with his claws.

 _If we leave right now, and I drive fast, we might just make it._

A minute later Judy entered the car looking fairly wet and majorly perturbed. Nick turned the heat to max and blasted Judy with the internal fans as he pulled away from the house.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, Nick focusing on the road and Judy rubbing the moisture out of her fur.

Finally she clicked off the air and things quieted down.

"You realize you can't go leaving a rabbit like that Nick. We run hot. I used nothing but freezing cold water in the shower and I'm still crawling out of my skin."

"Believe me sweetheart, pulling away from you was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do (pun intended). Bogo needs us though, and our futures might depend on it."

Judy sighed in frustration, "I know that Nick." _*huff*_ "I'm not saying you didn't do the right thing. It just… yeah. We need to talk about what is happening... between us, what we are to each other. I-"

Nick cut her off with a wave just as he reached out and took hold of her paw. "Would it be okay if I called you my girlfriend from now on?"

Judy's heart seemed to stop. A warm glow of pure joy erupted within her.

"That! T-that would be... Nick, I like you a lot. I mean, it's way more than that. I have never felt _anything_ close to what I feel about you for any other mammal. I- I just want to make sure you feel… I want so much for what we have to be... something. I'm just scared. It's not like me. I need you, and... I just hope you feel as… I hope you feel the same. I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I just... "

Judy sighed in exasperation, unable to clearly tell him what she wanted.

 _I want you to love me like I love you, but it's not right or fair for me to ask you to, nor is it necessary for you to feel that way yet because we barely know each other, but-I-can't-seem-to-help-myself-because-I-want-it-so-much. Damn it! I'm going insane!_

"Judy?" Nick's voice finally shook her from the whirlwind of her thoughts, "I've known how I feel about you for a while now. All I'm waiting for is the right moment to tell you... How about this: come back with me to the house tonight. I'll make us dinner and we'll sit by the fire and we can finally have that talk. You know, as a couple."

Judy nodded, her heart and mind settling slightly, "That sounds amazing." She sat back feeling strangely light headed; anxious and euphoric - terrified and excited. Like at any moment she could just burst out laughing for no other reason then she couldn't contain it.

As Nick drove, the two found themselves sneaking small looks at each other. Often catching the others eyes, resulting in renewed smile or little bouts of laughter.

Judy mused that to an outsider they must look like a couple of crazed lunatics. While she was thinking along these lines she also realized she wouldn't be home tonight, so, pulling out her phone, she began typing in her family talk group.

* * *

 **Judy:  
** Hey I just wanted to let you know I'll be staying over at Nick's tonight. I'll probably be home some time tomorrow. Love you guys.

 **Stu** :  
You cant be be stay alone in a foxes den! He mifht be your frind judy but hes stil a peeditor! Im comingto get you rightnow

 **Bonnie** :  
Slow down there Stu. Don't listen to your father hun. u two have fun. We will all get by just fine here so don't rush back. Call us when u get a chance. Tell Nick I said Hi.

* * *

Immediately after that, a wave of messages started pouring in from siblings. Judy replied to a few at first, but decided to stop reading when the ensuing arguments and opinions began to spin into obscure emotion filled diatribes.

It was not long before they pulled into the ZPD with less than three minutes to be in Bogo's office.

As one, they dashed out of the car and sprinted across the parking lot. Once inside, Judy was confronted by Clawhauser who appeared to be unpacking his things and placing them back on the front desk where they belonged. Upon seeing Judy, his eyes grew wide, his face and posture exuding guilt and nervousness.

She didn't have time to vent her rage on him, so instead, simply pointed as she ran by; giving him her very best ' _stare_ ' as she mouthed the words ' _You. Are. Dead_.'

The elevator was too slow so they opted instead to run up the stairs.

Finally, with a sliding halt they arrived at Bogo's door with only moments to spare. Nick went to knock, but was yet again interrupted by Bogo's booming voice, "Come in."

They quickly entered the room.

Bogo was sitting at his desk writing furiously. His reading glasses sat far enough down his snout they were practically on his nose. He didn't bother to look up when he said, "Sit."

The rabbit and fox climbed up and shared a chair. Both were still breathing hard. They managed to cool down though, as it wasn't until almost ten minutes had past before the chief finally looked up from his papers and pulled off his spectacles. He took a moment to allow his eyes to focus on Judy where she sat conspiratorially close to the fox.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Bogo grumbled, "Last night we picked up Weaselton as you suggested. He spilled his guts almost immediately and gave us enough information to finally crack the suspect we apprehended in Sahara Square. You aren't officers, but I think you deserve to know - you were right. Since last night we have uncovered a massive conspiracy perpetrated by a radical group of sheep. Their goal seems to have been to poison predators with a toxic substance we are calling Nighthowler serum. They intended to use the savage effects of this poison to gain political control over the city. Most shocking, is the fact that it appears Mayor Dawn Bellweather has been the ringleader behind all this since the beginning. A few hours ago we raided her office at town hall, as well as her home. The evidence we've found so far is overwhelming."

Judy and Nick both gaped. It was Judy who recovered first. "Mayor Bellweather! That's... insane! How- how could she do something like this? It's so wrong - so evil... Have you…is she in custody?"

Bogo's eyes tensed, "We have been tearing the city apart since the early morning. Almost two dozen of her co-conspirators are currently in lockup, but, as of now, we still haven't found where she's hiding. Don't worry though, we will."

This time it was Nick who spoke, "Sir, we can help. I know everyone in this city and Judy sees things that others miss. The two of us can find that piece of shh… uh, that sheep. She needs to be brought to justice."

Judy looked up at him. Nick had a fire in his eyes that she had never seen; he kept surprising her. It was another thing she loved about him.

"Nick's right sir! We will definitely find her."

Bogo looked at each of the two small mammals in turn. He noticed the difference in the way they looked at each other; their proximity. After a moment the tension he had been holding in his shoulders relaxed and he sighed warily.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but seeing as neither of you are currently part of the ZPD, I don't think your assistance will be possible. However," Bogo shifted his gaze fully to Nick for the first time, "Wilde, do you still intend on attending the academy."

Nick plastered on his winningest smirk as Judy bounced in the chair excitedly, "Chief, I was born ready."

Bogo remained unamused, "For your sake, I hope so. If you intend to work in my precinct I expect you to be among the top graduates. The next class is scheduled to begin almost immediately. Monday morning to be precise. Be here at eight AM sharp and a bus will take you to the campus, your new home for the next six months. I'm sure Hopps will be able to help you pack what you need. Me and the other chiefs from around the city had a conference call this morning and we agreed that a new class of recruits needs to be in training ASAP. When the news breaks of Bellweathers part in all this, we are going to be in for some serious backlash."

The cape buffalo then turned his horned head towards Judy. Once again his demeanor seemed to flag, and, for a short time, he just looked at her thoughtfully. "Ms. Hopps, I want to say first that you will always have a place here at precinct one. In the time you were with us, you conducted yourself with integrity and intelligence. You've got grit, which is something I never thought I would say about a bunny. You proved me wrong, and I want to thank you for that… I-" Bogo swallowed and paused before continuing, "Unfortunately I'm going to need to ask a favour of you. Hopps, I saw the video of you and Wilde yesterday afternoon and it carries with it some… consequences."

Judy had mentally prepared herself for this, but that didn't stop her mouth from going dry, "Chief, I accept any punishment you deem necessary. I assaulted a mammal in broad daylight, I intend to do whatever is necessary to atone."

"I already spoke with the fox in question. He instigated the conflict as much as you did. The fight you got into is only part of my concern."

"But chief-"

"Judy. I gave you this advice once and you ignored it. Now I'm going to give it to you again. Let - it - go."

Judy fidgeted for a moment and inhaled as she prepared her rebuttal. She was stopped though by Nick, who held her arm and gave it a squeeze. Looking over at him, she could see the pleading in his eyes, he was asking her to compromise, just this once; for him.

It was enough; she deflated, nodding.

"Good," the chief said continuing his previous thought, "the problem is - you have become a polarizing figure in Zootopia ever since the press conference. Now, with this video that's all over the media, you have achieved a kind of notorious celebrity status. You may not realize it, but at this moment, you are one of the most well known and sought after mammals in the city. We've been inundated with calls concerning you since yesterday. Some good and some bad. I can only guess, but I would assume that even today there will be a media gathering awaiting you when you try to leave the building. Let me ask you a question. What is the status of you and Wilde's relationship?"

Judy was still trying to figure out where the chief was going with all this. Startled at having the conversation redirected back at her so suddenly she blinked before stuttering, "H-he, uh… N-nick is my boyfriend."

The look on Bogo's face didn't change but he made a, ' _hurumph_ ' noise before mumbling to himself, "Looks like I owe Clawhauser twenty dollars."

Still confused, Judy decided to cut to the chase, "Sir, what exactly is it that you are asking me to do?"

Bogo refocused on her, again looking serious and somewhat apologetic, "What I need you to do, more then anything right now, is take a break from police work… for the next six months."

Nick leapt out of the chair, "That's bullshi-"

"Don't say it! I can say that - not you. Now, SIT and let me explain."

Nick didn't sit, but he did shut up, which was apparently enough. So, Bogo explained, "This city is in crisis. The people have lost two elected officials in the last three months. One for illegally detaining its citizens and the other for monstrous hate crimes against her fellow mammals. The trust they had in their government is all but shattered. So who is left? Who is left to hold this society together, to reassure them that things will return to normal, and to keep them from each other's throats? We are - the police. The bottom line is that, as much as she has done for the city, Judy's presence here is going to add more drama and attention to a situation that is already on the verge of imploding. I'm not asking her to give up on being a cop. I just need six months. Just enough time for things to cool down, for a new mayor to be elected and for you, Wilde, to return from training."

Bogo pulled his eyes away from Nicks angry glare and returned to Judy. "Hopps, if you truly insist, I will put you back on the force. But, I'm telling you, that what this city needs right now is for you to take a step back. You wanted to serve a penance for all the things that have happened, well here's your chance."

"Don't you dare blackmail her with your greasy, second rate guilt trip you-"

Judy grabbed Nick's paw before he could get himself too worked up. Successfully interrupting him she grabbed his face in her hands and turned him so he was looking at her, "It's alright Nick. I don't like this… but I accept it. Remember, I worked for over a decade to realize my dream. Another six months isn't going to stop me. Plus, I don't want to be out there if I don't have my partner with me. It just wouldn't feel right." She leaned forward and kissed him on the nose before turning back to the chief who had raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. "I'll wait six months before I come back to the ZPD, but, when I _do_ come back, I want to be partnered up with Nick, regardless of our relationship status at the time."

Bogo didn't hesitate, "If Wilde manages to make it through, then fine - done. Now I suggest you both leave. I have hours of paperwork and phone calls to get through before tonight. I would suggest you don't hang around. No doubt the parking lot is already filling with news vans."

Nick looked as if he had more to say to Bogo but Judy grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out of the office.

They made their way back down to the ground floor in silence. Clawhauser seemed to have made himself scarce and was nowhere to be seen.

As Bogo had predicted, there was a horde of media mammals standing around the front doors. As the two came into view, cameras began flashing rapidly as reporters pushed themselves up against the glass.

"Ready for this?" Nick glanced at Judy with what she guessed was a false aura of calm.

"Will you hold my paw?"

Nick only smiled and grabbed the ear closest to him so he could plant a kiss against the black tip. "Yeah fluff. I got you."

The two then proceeded out the doors hand in hand. Immediately they were bombarded by a storm of questions. The reporters weren't quite so thick that they had to be pushed out of the way, but a ring of mammals quickly formed around them and traveled with them in the center; all the way to Nick's rental car.

One reporter asked, "Ms. Hopps are you returning to the ZPD?"

Nick was proud of the steadiness of her voice when she answered, "I won't be returning to the ZPD at this present time."

Another reporter asked, "Sir, are you currently in a romantic relationship with Ms. Hopps?"

To which Nick answered, "Yep!"

This caused the crowd of reporters to go into a frenzy of questions so loud that no one could hear anything.

Upon reaching the car, Nick picked Judy up and hefted her inside on the driver's side before depositing her in the passenger seat.

It took a while for them to maneuver away from the gathered throng, but Nick just put his sunglasses on and smiled as he slowly made his way out of the parking lot; ignoring all protests.

For awhile after, Nick focused on losing the media vehicles that were following them. Eventually though, he felt certain that they had truly escaped.

It was a few minutes later as they were on their way back towards Nick's house that Judy started to bang her head lightly against the glove box.

"Six months. What I'm I going to do for six months! I won't get to see you. And I'll be, what?"

"Hold up Carrots. Stay positive for me until we get back to the house. Right now I am using my inborn genius to formulate a plan. Don't fret over what you'll be doing. Just repeat after me: It's going to be awesome, and my sexy, foxy boyfriend is going to call me every single day."

"I'm not saying that."

"Just trust me."

Judy breathed deeply, stopped hitting her head on the glove box, and sat back. "Fine. It better be awesome or no more snuggles for you tonight."

"Hah, as if you could resist me. How are you feeling by the way."

Judy leaned against the door, listless, "I don't even know. Sad, disappointed, relieved, angry, frustrated… who knows."

"Sexually frustrated?"

Nick caught a glimpse of a tiny hint of a grin as Judy turned her face towards the door.

"Would you shut up."

Nick suppressed a laugh and the rest of the car ride was relatively quiet.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house Nick spent a few minutes getting a fire going. He was quite proficient at it and Judy watched with interest. "Okay, we'll let that burn itself down. We can use the ember to cook with. Come on Fluff, I want to show you something."

Once inside, Nick got Judy sitting on the couch before he pulled a large red book down from one of the bookshelves. He sat down next to her with it in his hands. Opening it, he revealed that it was hollowed out. Inside were several dozen rolls of what appeared to be twenty and fifty dollar bills.

Nick began pulling out the tightly elastic-banded wads of cash, placing them on the coffee table. "...four, five, six - plus two for incidentals, and two more as payment for services rendered. That's ten in total. Okay, Fluff, I'm going to go ahead and give you this ten-thousand dollars."

"Ten thousand dollars! Nick are you nuts, no! Why would you give me that?"

"Simple honey bun. I am going to need someone to look after my house for me while I'm away. Between utilities, transport, food, necessities and possible disasters, ten thousand dollars is going to be a pretty lean amount for you to live off for the next six months."

"Live here? Are- are you asking me t-to move in with you?"

"For the time being. This way you get to stay in Zootopia, get to know the city, pick up a part time job while you wait for me to be done training. Admit it Carrots, staying here is going to be way more fun than going home to live in Bunnyburrows."

Judy was at a loss for words. Nick was right though. She had actually been thinking of begging him for a chance to stay. She hadn't expected the money though, as much as she needed it.

Judy finally found her voice, "I- you're right. Now, that I know I'm going to be a cop again… I, I can't just go back home. Thank you Nick. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"No you won't. I'm hiring you to watch my place. It just so happens that I'm a very generous employer. Come on, the guest room upstairs is now officially yours."

Before Nick could stand though, Judy had locked her lips against his as she pulled him back down, her arms around his neck.

"I didn't say I was going to pay you back with money." she said it in a demure way that gave Nick a pleasant shiver.

"My goodness Miss Hopps, how scandalous. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Now come on, let's get your room set up."

* * *

It took them the afternoon to get the room looking livable. Judy was going to have to make a quick trip home at some point to grab what little she owned.

Throughout the cleaning process, Judy couldn't help but feel a sense of mounting excitement. Things were looking so much brighter than they had only a day before; like the sudden breaking of a terrible storm.

She silently thanked the gods-that-be for her change of fortune, and more than anything, for Nick.

After they were done upstairs, Nick went down to stir the ashes that now filled the fire-pit. He busied himself getting dinner started while Judy called her parents. The conversation was brief. Her mom being supportive and her dad being his usual overprotective self. The peanut gallery got in a few shots as well. All in all, it went okay. Ending with promises of a more in depth talk when she came home to grab her things. Although, it wouldn't really matter what anyone said or did, Judy was going to do what she wanted to do; and that just happened to be living at Nick's place for the next six months.

When she returned to the yard the sun was beginning to set, and Nick had a variety of vegetables cooking on the grill. Green peppers, mushrooms, onions and tomatoes sizzled away, juices falling into the ashes below. "The trick to this is a little bit of oil, salt and pepper." Nick smiled up at her from where he was wielding a pair of tongs.

Judy sat down and watched him, feeling warm all the way through to her core. It was a rare gift, that at some point during their ensuing meal, which was delicious by any standard, that she came to realize that right now, this night, sharing a lawn chair with the fox that she loved, was the happiest moment of her life. It topped even the day she graduated because it held none of the responsibility or the public attention; it was her's, a place she could live in her heart until the day she died. She endeavored to remember every single moment.

After the meal was done, and the sun had set behind the cityscape, Nick pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around them. They sat in comfortable silence, Judy hugged into Nick's side as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

It was night before she worked herself up enough to begin, "Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know. I'm… I'm in love with you."

Nick's body stilled and she heard his pulse speed up rapidly. He seemed about to respond but she continued before he got the chance. "I also wanted to tell you that I didn't leave Zootopia, or quit the police force because of what I said at the conference. It played a part. I felt horrible for what my mistake caused, all the pain I created for so many predators in this city. But, that's not why I quit. I quit because I couldn't get the memory of your face, when I betrayed your trust - I couldn't get it out of my mind. It ate at me. I lost all joy in my work. I began to hate myself for what I did to you. I... spent so much time just daydreaming about how I could fix things between us. But, it was you who came to me when it should have been the other way around. I can never tell you how much it means to me that you came and found me. You rescued me. I think that I loved you even then. When I gave you that form, asked you to be my partner, I was already in love. Isn't that weird? I have only known you for a few days out of my entire life. I don't understand how any mammal could have such an effect on me in so short a time, yet, here we are. I'm in love with you Nick."

It took him the span of many heartbeats to come back to life, finally taking a deep breath that he had been holding.

A quiet minute past before he finally spoke, "Fluff," Nick adjusted her in his lap, turning her so she was partially facing him, "you see that old bridge over there. I spent three months sulking under that bridge. I may, or may not have even cried my eyes out (a little bit). All the while, I held on to that carrot pen of yours. I would listen to it over and over. You know why?"

In the flickering light Nick could see Judy shake her head. She was watching him intently, the flames dancing and sparkling in her eyes.

"I needed to hear your voice. You think that falling in love after forty-eight hours, with someone you only just met, is weird? Well yeah, it's a bit weird. But Judy, believe me when I say… I know **exactly** how that feels."

Then Nick was silent and the two sat entwined, listening to the sounds of crackling wood and the chirping of crickets. He found himself looking down at her. Their eyes holding one another in the twilight. Nick, only partly by his own volition began running the back of his fingers over Judy's silky fur. Letting them trail across her cheeks and around to the backs of her ears.

Drawn in by his caress she pulled herself forward, and up, until their noses were almost touching. In the lowest whisper, so light it could have been mistaken for wayward thought, she said, "I'm waiting for you to kiss me… dumb fox."

And then, their lips met, first slowly, then hungrily. Bodies brushing together, mouths meeting again and again.

It was then, on that warm night, in Nick's arms, that the last vestiges of sadness Judy Hopps had been carrying within her, finally rose into the night like dying embers and were gone. Even the lingering disappointment at having to wait another six months to return to her dream, and the guilt at her overprotective behavior with Gideon, took their leave in turn. The future, her new goal, had become clear.

For Nicholas Wilde the old voice of his mentor, who he had carried around for many years, was likewise set free. An old ghost who had never moved on until, at last, he had been forgiven - he drifted away on the night winds relieved if anything, and at peace.

In the firelight, the two, pressed together, never breaking contact for a moment. Even after the fire had burned down to the dimmest afterglow, they moved in the dark.

And for those curious as to all that passed between them during that endless time, they need only ask the night;  
for it is the night who has long kept watch over kindred souls such as these,  
and holds safe the secrets that lovers keep.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NOTES:**

 **Will there be an act 3? I don't yet know. If there is I won't be writing it for a few months and it will be about Nick's time in the academy as well as a story of how Judy learns to hustle/ hunts down Bellweather.**

 **Thank you everyone for all your comments and favorites. I'll still be writing, I'm just moving on to my other project which you can find in my profile - "Five AU's"**

 **PS. Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation for a few weeks in the UK.**


	11. Chapter 11

She lay in the sun-missing him, a plastic lawn chair stretched out beneath her. It was two in the afternoon and she hadn't left the solitude of her home, _"Nick's home"_ , for the entire day. At some point, she needed to get groceries. Then again, maybe she could just root around in the kitchen and try to find something to eat. Really, she didn't feel all that hungry.

The prospect of attempting to make her way into the city was a bitter one. For weeks, she had looked for a job, and with every excursion she'd been turned down for one reason or another. On the one occasion where her application _had_ been accepted it had taken the paparazzi only hours to swarm her location. The endless attention that rattled outside the store windows sent away more business then it drew in. No one ever asked Judy to quit, but the frazzled looks, the grim faces of the owner, and the eventual realization that her presence was doing harm to her employer's business was enough for Judy to resign.

By some miracle, she'd always managed to evade the hordes of her camera-wielding stalkers when she went home for the night, _"went back to Nick's"._ It was a good thing too, because Nick's was her one final place of sanctuary. The house itself was wonderful. In just the two months that Nick had been at the academy, the house had begun to feel more _hers_ than any place ever had. Even in Bunnyburrow (where privacy was non-existent and the idea of having something just to yourself was practically a sin) she had never felt like she belonged. But here… she'd fallen in love with it; this place, the polished wood and the eclectic furnishings. Nick had a grandfather clock, shelves filled with leather bound books, colorful teacups and faded landscapes hanging on the walls. Everything felt cozy-not cluttered, antique-not old. The sheer hominess of the house was all that kept her from bursting into tears out of loneliness most days. That and the smell. Even now the house was filled with musk. Nick's presence was a difficult one to erase, and because she cherished it, Judy had refused to open any windows since his departure.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she had bagged up all of Nick's unwashed clothes and on special occasions would close the door to… _"Nick's room"_ and open them, letting the scent of him wash over her. It sounded kind of gross when she thought about it, but she chose to do so anyway. She could afford a little secret shame.

It was the first night he was gone that Judy had begun to sleep alone in his bed. They had shared it for one glorious weekend and it had been the best two days of her entire life.

They had been - just the two of them, as if stranded on an island unto themselves. Love was made, off and on, regardless of the time. Clothing was discouraged, and the seconds between embracing, kissing and slow ecstasy were uncounted. How could two bodies, two individual selves, ever contain so much joy? How could the core of her being remain the same after the touch of another soul? Being shaped, falling apart, rebuilding a new Judy Hopps moment upon moment in the ebb and flow of simple contentment. They say that prolonged sadness can change the chemistry of the brain. It seemed to her that the greater threat to the self, by far, was one single instant of true unfettered happiness. Because she was gone, and the new mind who now resided inside her had different dreams, different needs. She had been undone - in warm darkness, in his arms. Each day the memory of it would wrap her in a silent euphoria that sometimes overflowed her already filled cup; a few tears might fall, accompanied by a radiant smile. Just as quickly, it would be like a dagger was being twisted deep inside. The separation from her love, the stark and terrible _aloneness_ was so keen… she supposed that it was all part of being in love. The feeling of connection to another and the madness that comes with it. Still, she wasn't yet ready to drive to the academy and sit, parked in the old beaten-up bunny-mobile (Nick's words, not hers) just on the off chance that her fox might run by in his ZPD track suit. Not again anyway... this week.

The academy was perhaps the real root of her current unhappiness. Or more specifically, the rules that the academy imposed on its students. Such as it was, those enrolled in the police academy were prohibited to use electronic devices of any kind, or even leave the compound during the weekends for the first three months of their training. That meant it was going to be another whole month before she could see him again, before she could even speak to him via anything other than physical letters.

Speaking of mail, that was her one big task for the day. She had been sending letters to Nick a few times a week religiously. She knew how hard it would to be for him; being a small mammal, being a fox, and especially being a strange semi-celebrity whose claim to fame was dating a bunny, an act that many saw as unusual if not downright deviant. He never let on in his letters that he sent her back, but she knew, reading between the lines, that he was having trouble. Not that she wasn't; being one of the most sought after mammals in Zootopia. It hadn't helped matters that the ZPD had basically given her equal credit for ending the savage mammal crisis. Which was crazy, seeing as all she did was make a phone call.

It had taken about a month, to Judy's great relief, for the main news networks to stop hounding her day and night. Now all that was left was the tabloids. She couldn't go to a grocery store in the city without seeing her face plastered across half a dozen crappy magazines in the checkout line. If the papers were correct, and they literally couldn't be more wrong, Judy Hopps had slept with nearly every predator, and half the prey in the city, including the ex-mayor(s). Also, she ate raw meat and had canines surgically implanted into her jaw. Oh, and best of all, she wasn't even a bunny apparently, but a kit fox who had undergone over a hundred cosmetic surgeries. Thinking about it made her angry enough to spit. Unfortunately, Judy had little else but her thoughts for company these days.

Thankfully though, after two months of loneliness and general boredom, things for Judy were about to change. Too bad that change wasn't necessarily for the better.

Half asleep, letting the sun beat down on her, and a pair of Nick's aviators resting over her eyes, Judy didn't notice the arrival of Finnick until a small pebble bounced unexpectedly off her face.

Sitting up in surprise, glasses falling to her chin, Judy looked around in dreamy bewilderment.

"Hey Bunny Cop. Looks like you made yourself right at home."

"Finnick?" Judy followed the two unmistakable sandy blond ears down to the ever-grumpy face of the small fox. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Should'a guessed you'd be livin' here all this time." The fennec fox pulled his glasses off, revealing an amused set of coppery orange eyes. "So, is all that crap they talkin' bout on the talk shows true? You shackin' up wit slick Nick?"

Judy had a policy of basically not talking about her personal life with the media. But when it came to direct questions from those who she knew, she wasn't about to lie or try and pretend that her and Nick were anything less than…. well, _together_.

"Yeah, me and Nick are a thing, uh, and by that I mean-yes we are dating."

"An' you moved in already? Nick's quick, whoda-thought."

"I'm just house-sitting until he gets back from the academy...", _"…Actually, I want to live here forever. I want to make this into our burrow and grow old with my fox-"_

"S'that all huh? An' old Nick's just gonna kick-you-to-the-curb soon as he's done? Pretty sure you his live-in girl now bunny. So I wouldn't go lookin' for somewhere else to be."

Judy tried to hide how much that small comment made her heart soar. Her ears, which had been resting on her shoulders, rose most of the way as a smile graced her lips.

That is, until Finnick spoke again. "So'd Nick give you the big 'D'?"

Judy shook her head slightly and blinked in incredulity. "S-sorry, what did you say?"

"Yeh heard me, y'know, did he put you on lockdown? You two get 'naughty'... know what I'm sayin?" A spiky grin had spread across the tiny fox's narrow muzzle. He seemed to be reveling in the reaction his question was having.

Judy's spine went rigid as her ears and face flamed with a deep blush that made Finnick burst out in a laugh. "Hah! Looks like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"T-that-I have no idea… is none of your business!" Judy sputtered.

"Well don't worry. I ain't judgin'."

Judy couldn't believe the gall of the tiny criminal. Had he come all this way just to needle her about her sex life? Suddenly fuming, she hopped to a standing position, her arms crossed, ears erect and fluffed.

"Anyway, it's been nice seeing you again, 'Toot-Toot', but I have some things I need to do-"

"Hey, hey! Hold up. Don't get your tail in a bunch. I'm here for a reason. We goin' out on the town. I'm supposed to give you a tour of the city."

Judy's eyes went wide and her eyebrows pulled down, giving her a look of confused exasperation. "You are? What makes you think I'm going to go anywhere with you?"

"Cus you bored to tears and you still haven't _really_ seen the **_real_** Zootopia."

Judy just stared at the diminutive fox, trying to sort out what his angle was.

Finnick turned away from her and started walking down the gravel driveway. "Nick wrote me a letter. I'll let you read it if you like. Also, I got a few stories to tell 'bout Nick I bet you _never_ heard."

 _…_

 _"The tiny criminal makes a good case."_ ... _"Who are you kidding Judy? You're so desperate to get out of here you'd even spend the day with a grumpy infant impersonator."_

Moments later Judy had followed Finnick to the roadside where he had haphazardly parked his uniquely ostentatious van.

Opening the two back doors of the vehicle, the fox grabbed what looked like a stained pillowcase filled with clothes and lobbed it at Judy. "Unless you wanna go 'round gettin' chased by the ratz, you gonna need a proper disguise."

"Sage advice coming from a grown mammal who may or may not still dress up in an elephant onesie."

"Fooled _you_ didn'it?"

"I suppose," Judy had to grudgingly admit.

"Damn right it did. Now get dressed. Don't have all day."

Judy had only looked through the bag for a few moments before she shook her head. "There is no way I'm wearing this."

"You want this place swarming with reporters twenty-four-seven? Cus that's what's gonna happen unless you get wit the program. I'm getting' the van started, tour starts in five."

Two minutes later, the rabbit who sat next to Finnick was a fever dream to behold. Over her torso she wore a long, baggy, ultra-vibrant tie-dye shirt. On her head was some kind of multicolored rough-knit hat. It was large and deep enough that she could stuff her ears into it. Even then, it flopped down against the back of her neck like a saggy water balloon. Around her neck, she had a hemp necklace with peace symbols strung on it. Finally, a pair of reflective, round, gold-tinted sunglasses completed the ridiculous ensemble.

The tiny fox gave a short barking laugh, "Lookin' good flower child."

"Please just drive."

"You gotta 'chill out' bunny. We gonna have fun today."

Judy responded in her driest deadpan, "Oh, I can't wait."

* * *

Four hours later, future Judy was surprised to admit that they **had** had fun. Almost too much fun, it felt a bit like a high school sightseeing tour she had taken to Zootopia. At the time, the hundred or so bunnies on the bus hadn't even been allowed to step out into the city proper. The tour guide had given them a strictly drive-by taste of city life. Teenaged Judy had been ecstatic nonetheless, and short of actually being allowed to get off the bus, it had been the greatest field day imaginable.

This was even better. Finnick took his role as guide seriously, speaking more in a few hours than Judy had thought possible for the sonorously voiced fox. He wasn't taking her on a tour of the city's history though. Or at least, not the history Zootopia liked to present to the rest of the world.

Around noon, they pulled up to the side of the road under the shade of large trees that were decorated with yellow and blue streamers. Judy had never visited the Taiga District; a good hour drive from the downtown center, in many ways it felt almost like a separate city. It was undeniably beautiful though.

Here the houses and businesses had been built around, between, and within the trees themselves. The branches of many had been painstakingly guided into shapes, arches and lampposts. It was a living cityscape. The streets were cobbled cream-colored brick, and in the branches above them was a second street-level inhabited by squirrels, chipmunks and other tiny-to-small treetop mammals.

Across from where they stopped was an enormous park. Strangely enough, it was devoid of any trees whatsoever. Instead, it was filled with paths that snaked around the tailored landscape and lay hidden in tall grasses and between well-tended shrubbery. Interspersed throughout were patches of multicolored flowers. Judy had seen a picture of this place in a travel magazine when she was younger: 'The Glen at Forest's Heart' (Ranked number six among the seven Zootopian Wonders - ask your travel agent for details).

After paying for parking, the unlikely pair left the van and walked out into the sunlit field. Judy was so taken with the sights she wasn't even bothered by how she must look in her crazy hippy attire.

"This place is gorgeous! I can't believe I never came here."

Up until now, Finnick had been introducing her to all the places where crime and poverty were most prevalent in the city. What streets to avoid, and what streets to run away from because your _life_ depended on it.

It seemed to her after listening to a few surprisingly well-thought-out lectures delivered in Finnick's... unpretentious style, that the mob wars, smuggling rings and eras of government oppression, both social and cultural, were as important to understanding the city as was any other part of its history.

That being said, this current part of the tour they were on was nothing like that.

"I must admit, after all the _uplifting_ things we've seen today, I wasn't expecting you to take me to a place like this little Toot-Toot."

"Call me 'little' or 'Toot-Toot' again an' I might just start calling you 'cute', rabbit," Finnick half-growled.

Judy smiled; as caustic as Finnick was, she had desperately missed things like simple banter. After all her time with Nick though, she felt she was able to give back just as good as she got. "Oh, don't worry, you can call me cute if you want Finn. I'd be _quite_ the hypocrite if I took offense seeing as you have to be just about the cutest wittle baby foxy who ever lived. Yes you are!"

The sudden rage that filled the tiny vulpine's voice startled her, "You wanna start a war bunny!? Cus this is how you start a war! Lop-eared fox-fu-"

"Whoa! Okay! I'm sorry!" Judy took a deep breath and lowered her paws, which she had been waving in front of her. "I was just kidding. I guess with Nick gone… I've kind of got snark withdrawal."

Finnick gave her a hard stare before huffing through his teeth. "Whatever. Leave that crap to Nick from now on. You ain't as good at it as you think you are." Then, in a quiet voice as if talking to himself, "Nick's gonna have to pay me extra to put up wit this shit."

Judy's delicate ears heard him perfectly however. "Wait. Nick's paying you?"

"Course he is. Think anyone but Nick'd wanna spend time with you if they wasn't being paid?"

 _Ouch_ … she _had_ been feeling rather friendless lately. Not that she didn't have friends. They just weren't her fox, or worth braving the city to see.

Still, loneliness aside, Nick was thinking of her even at the academy. She'd needed to get out of the house desperately and somehow, he'd known. She would have to give him a slug in the shoulder for paying Finnick to hang out with her… followed by some very intense kissing for being so thoughtful. Judy found her mood lighten and a smile return to her face as she thought about Nick, his smug grin, those dazzling eyes-

Finnick was looking at her at the same time with thinly veiled disgust. "Stop thinking about Nick. It's nasty. Makes you look even dumber."

The glare Judy threw him could have curdled milk.

Finally, after a short staring contest, the vertically impaired fox just threw up his arms and turned away. "How 'bout we jus' walk and not talk. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

The 'deal' didn't last long though, as Judy was constantly being blown away by the beauty of the park and simply couldn't contain herself. A small, lazy cyclone of butterflies had enthralled her for nearly twenty minutes, and after a particularly high-pitched 'Look at that! O'my goodness!', Finnick's melancholy seemed to intensify.

"I didn't bring you here to see the flowers an' bugs, bunny! I get it now tho. You an' Nick deserve each other. You equally annoying."

Judy silently stuck her tongue out. She was feeling too good at the moment to have it rained on by Captain Moody.

"Well, if you didn't bring me here to see the sights, why bring me at all?"

"Cus I'm trying to show you that under that pretty face, Zootopia's a mile deep swamp filled with crap."

Judy suppressed a groan and put on a sarcastic face of resignation that said, 'Sure, whatever you say'.

Finnick just shook his head, ears wobbling, showing a few teeth in frustration. "Wait and you'll see rabbit. You'll see."

Another ten minutes passed before they reached the far end of the Glen as all the intertwining paths began to loop and head back towards the main road. Instead of following said path however, Finnick unexpectedly veered off into the forest that lay on the borders of the park. By the signs posted on many of the trees, Judy gathered that they were about to be trespassing on conservation land, " _some kind of bird nesting site"_.

"Hey!" she called as she pushed through the long grass and caught up with Finnick. "We can't go back here. It's against the law."

"We ain't goin' far. Plus, I got a cop with me. That makes it alright don'it?"

Judy continued to struggle through the grass. She pushed forward as she continued to protest, "No, actually I'm not a cop. I will be in a few months, but right now I'm just a private citizen who is _trespassing_."

"Well, we better be quick then."

A minute later they emerged into the forest proper. At first Judy's sensitive ears began to pick up a light murmuring in the distance. Then quite suddenly, the scene before her revealed itself in all its inglorious chaos.

The ground beneath the trees was mostly clear of foliage. Instead of leaves and bushes... Judy couldn't believe what she was seeing; tents. Dozens of tents and bivouacs, shanties and ill-kept fire pits littered the forest floor, and among the chaos and trash were mammals; lots of mammals.

"What is this?" Judy whispered, her tone laced with confusion.

Finnick's response was grave, "This here rabbit is Zootopia's own traveling tent city."

For the next few minutes they walked slowly between the ragged campsites littered with old sleeping bags and weather-beaten tarps. Judy saw many different mammals, male and female. Families were there as well, huddled together in their makeshift shelters. No one was paying her or Finn all that much attention. Judy noticed a small brood of children; raccoons. They looked malnourished, their t-shirts and pants too big or too small. Judy was pretty sure she could see fleas bouncing off their fur from where she stood ten feet away. She finally couldn't hold in her questions any longer and spoke as if lost.

"H-how can all these mammals be here?"

Finnick scoffed. "Won't be here long. Couple days and they'll have moved some place else. And who says anyone _wants_ to do anything about this? Most times when the fuzz finds someone sleepin' on the streets they don't arrest 'em. They just drive 'em out as far from downtown as they can. Hell, lots of cops know 'bout this place, and if there's a camp set up, they bring 'em straight here."

Judy turned in a circle as she took in the scene before her once again. "That can't be right Finn… and why isn't child services here? Look at this... this place is like a third world country for rhubarb's sakes!" As she spoke Judy gestured with ever greater agitation at a group of mammals drawing water from a dubious looking stream - a bow-legged jaguar peeing on the forest floor just outside his tent - a stove that appeared to be made of oil-soaked toilet paper and a large coffee tin.

Finnick looked around nervously and raised a paw to his mouth, speaking in a baritone whisper, "Keep that shit down. We ain't in Canis anymore, case you didn't notice."

She was about to ignore him, but a sixth sense was pinging in the back of her mind. They _were_ drawing attention. Ears were turning towards them and eyes, partially hidden from within cardboard boxes and squat hovels, were beginning to follow them as they walked.

Judy shut her mouth, although the look she gave Finnick explicitly said she wanted answers.

After a few more silent minutes, they stopped on the outskirts of the camp.

"Ok," Finnick spoke now in a lower register, "Yeah, child services comes around once in awhile. They take you outta here if you look like you might actually die."

Judy was about to explode with objections but Finnick cut her off, "Look 'round. Who d'you see for the most part? The five lowlifes that's who. Foxes, skunks, raccoons, opossums and weasels. Half these mammals wouldn't be able to rent an apartment even if they had the money. An' nobody is looking to adopt their half-wild kits. Add in that the foster system is a snake pit and yeah, child services won't touch 'em wit a ten-foot pole. Take this from someone who was _born_ in a camp jus' like this one."

Judy was stunned silent. The righteous anger she felt building inside her cooled. Later, she promised herself, she was going to talk to Bogo about this. It was **not** right. She would figure out how to help fix it, or at the very least she would try. Mammals shouldn't be living in tents in a forest when scientists had cracked cold fusion. How were mammals living without running water and sanitation while on the borders of the richest city in the goddamn world?

For now though, she was filled with sudden sympathy for yet another fox who had been given no help and had suffered so much unfairness for so long. It really did burn her up.

Unbidden tears started to build in her eyes, and without thinking she squatted down and wrapped Finnick in a tight hug. "I'm glad you told me Finn."

The fox reacted like a cat thrown into a bathtub.

Wriggling wildly, Finnick struggled out from the hug and bodily pushed Judy into a pile of leaves and fast food wrappers. "Paws off the merchandise! Th'hells wrong wit you!? I don't want none of your pity! Know what, can't take this! Find your own way home. We done!"

Judy wanted to apologize but she struggled to pull herself upright. When she had finally struggled to her feet, Judy cupped her paws around her mouth and called after the fox as he marched into the camp, heading back the way they had come. "Look I'm sorry." The rapidly disappearing mammal showed no sign of recognition. "It was just a hug! Bunnies hug! Come on!"

 _"Now I'm yelling at nothing."_ Judy rolled her eyes as she prepared to sprint after him. _"Emotional foxes."_

Now, partly due to her initial shock, and also from her misadventure in the trash pile, Judy had thus far failed to notice the quiet steps of a larger mammal that had been slowly stalking her.

Just as she made to follow Finnick, a shadow fell over her as a large paw wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her off balance.

Judy's reaction was instantaneous.

By muscle memory alone, she grasped her own fist and yanked upwards, breaking the mammal's grip. In the same motion, she whipped her elbow around attempting to ram it into her attacker's face. In breaking the grip however, she had unexpectedly sent the mammal sprawling to the forest floor. Seeing the mammal fall, Judy went reflexively for her tranquilizer gun and handcuffs, only to discover she didn't have either. So instead, she dove forward and grabbed the offender by the wrist with one paw, twisting and orienting herself, locking them into a hold. With her other paw, Judy pushed the mammal's muzzle into the dirt. It was then that she finally got a proper look at who she was dealing with.

It was a vixen. She had to be at least sixty, but by the bags under her eyes and the way her filthy, lusterless red fur hung like brittle paper from her skeletal frame, she could have been ninety. At second glance: covered in bald patches, teeth rotten, nose dry and generally smelling like decay and acrid chemicals, this vixen could be hours from death for all Judy knew.

The decrepit fox lay unmoving on the ground, her lower half spattered with mud. The only indication that she was alive was the long deep sniffs she was making. That and the piercing, sunken emerald green eyes that stared unblinking into the dirt.

When the vixen spoke, it was in a gravelly whisper; the voice of a lifelong smoker, so that each syllable was accompanied by the low rumbling of tar-like phlegm from deep inside her lungs.

She struggled through her next five words in a voice that was laced with both wonder, and terrible pain.

"You smell like my son."


	12. Chapter 12

Judy had released her grip on the vixen almost immediately. Now the two mammals stared unwaveringly into each other's eyes, both engaging in a battle of wills outward and internal.

Judy, for her part, had descended into her 'police mind'. The thought that came forward like a blazing neon sign was simply: _This_ _is a con. This vixen is trying to hustle me_.

Nick would have been proud of her scepticism. Indeed, he would have been just as suspicious if not more at this moment. It was simply too convenient. Gone for decades and then, out of the blue, his long-lost mother suddenly appears from nowhere. This, after both Judy and Nick's faces had been plastered across the Internet and news channels for months.

So what was her game then? Perhaps the media vultures, having failed to get the inside scoop, had enlisted the help of someone who might be able to get close to them. It was that or someone else out there looking to gain something from their current notoriety. Not to mention the real possibility that there were mammals who might wish them legitimate harm for some reason or another. Whatever was going on, Judy needed to protect Nick. And she **would** protect him. Because, although many assumed that Nick was the more protective one of the two (him being a fox and her a 'defenceless' rabbit), in truth, it was quite the opposite.

By the time Judy had sorted her thoughts she was only a few mental steps away from conducting a full on _inquisition_. This vixen would know fear. More than that, once she had clued Judy into exactly what was going on, she would stay away if she valued her own physical and mental wellbeing.

...

And yet…

…

The vixen was undoubtedly sick, and homeless.

Taking a further moment to properly analyze her pathetic state, Judy had to admit that if this was a hustle, it was extremely convincing.

She realized she had failed to entertain the possibility that what the vixen claimed could be true. Her eyes were a point of contention to be sure. The same striking emerald green - she had never seen anything like them except on her fox. The coloring of her fur… The way her eyebrows rose ever so slightly from uncertainty and fear. It was all so subtly Nick.

 _She could really be his mother…_

 _"It might still be a scam."_

 _Oh, without a doubt. But if she is…_

Judy finally spoke after what might have been seconds or minutes, coming up from a deep well of thought. "What's your name?"

Something flashed deep in the vixen's eyes… Shame, sadness? "Cherry," she eventually croaked.

 _"Really? Cherry Wilde?"_ Judy was unamused. "I need your real name."

Searching the elderly mammal's eyes Judy could detect no hint of a lie when she eventually responded, "S'been so long. I… don't remember."

As unlikely as that seemed, Judy decided to leave it for now. "You know me?"

The vixen nodded yes.

"You saw me on T.V. - in the papers with Nick?"

The vixen nodded again.

This time Judy injected a modicum of menace into her voice and expression, "What do you want?"

The vixen didn't seem overly perturbed by Judy's threatening tone; instead, she swallowed and coughed for a moment. Fixing Judy again with her green eyes, shaking her head, a note of pleading playing across her features, "…is he good? Is he happy?"

The tone of her voice - that of a mother needing to know her son was doing ok after years apart. It started to eat away at the walls Judy had put up between them. She had to steel herself, bring to mind that this was probably the part where the con artist would play at her heartstrings. She wouldn't soften though, not if it meant exposing her fox to more heartbreak.

"Nick is fine, **and** he is good. He's a better mammal then he has any right to be after everything he's been through. Yes he has scars. But he also has mammals who care about him. I think he's started to heal, and I plan to help him in any way that I can."

The vixen's eyes had grown misty, and then, Judy watched as tears spilled down her face, pattering against her filthy hooded sweater. "I'm glad."

Judy buried her pity as she scrutinized her tear stained face, waiting for the act to be revealed as false or for the crux of this con to be played.

But to Judy's surprise all the vixen did was slowly and shakily get to her feet. Brushing away some of the leaves clinging to her person she asked,

"Gotta smoke I could bum?"

Judy couldn't even process the question so she simply stated, "No."

The vixen dropped her gaze. "Don't tell him you found me."

Judy wavered.

The fox began to cough, deep gravelly hacks that sounded incredibly unhealthy. After a few seconds of this she spat a wad of green mucus into the dirt before she spoke again, having to take a short gasp of air between sentences. "I knew you by his smell. Wouldn't have otherwise… with the clothes you are wearing. You should know… mammals have been around the camps… offering money to anyone who could tell them where to find you…"

And there it was; the hook, the mystery. It demanded an investigation. The vixen offered questions and Judy would need answers. The play was so obvious and yet Judy knew she couldn't resist, couldn't let it go; couldn't simply walk away even though she probably should. Instantly making her decision, Judy reasoned that Nick was safe at the academy for the next month. She had that long to figure this out at least.

The elderly mammal had turned away, barely lifting her feet as she walked, her paws shuffling through the dirt and leaves as she went.

This wasn't over though, so Judy reached out and lightly grabbed the vixen's paw. To Judy's surprise, the fox reflexively turned and growled at the sudden contact. The bunny wasn't fazed; she growled right back.

(During her weekend with Nick, and as they explored the more personal side of their relationship… Judy had made her first forays into growling. At first it was playful and almost mocking, then it had become fun and thrilling, and finally it felt natural and deeply intimate. In her ample free time, Judy had been... practising.)

The vixen's eyes went wide at the sound as the bunny before her produced a very accurate recreation of a growl. Then, for the first time since happening upon the rabbit, she smiled. It was at that moment that Judy truly started to consider that this might be Nick's actual mother; the way their mouths curved up in smug amusement was so similar it was uncanny.

The vixen let out an honest laugh that ended up as more of a wheeze. "Don't work much these days… and I haven't been with a doe before but… I'm pretty sure I can get'chu there." The vixen said it with nonchalance and deep amusement, a familiar twinkle in her eye.

Judy was extremely confused and tilted her head asking, "What?"

The vixen's smile widened. "Someone's got to teach you the difference... between a warning growl and a mating one little bunny."

Judy blinked for a moment as things clicked into place. Suddenly her ears and face went white, bile rising halfway up her esophagus. "N-no. That's not." She swallowed, "I don't want that."

The vixen laughed again, although this time it sounded a bit hollow as she waved at herself in a snarky self-mocking tone, "Ain't surprised. Not pretty as I used to be… I can see why he likes you though… you're an easy mark."

Judy was disturbed and vaguely insulted but chose to ignore those feelings for now, locking the entire exchange in the vault and throwing away the key. Instead of dwelling further, she just tried to get to the point. "Look," Judy refused to call the vixen Cherry, "he needs to at least know you're still alive. I can't say if he'll ever forgive you. I doubt he even wants to. All I know is that he deserves a chance, if he wants it, at some kind of closure. I know he has things he needs to get off his chest. You owe him that."

The vixen's face had fallen as Judy spoke. She looked for a moment even more fragile, if that was at all possible. Then her expression went blank, hardening, her verdant eyes becoming dark and distant. "I need money."

Judy bit back a curse.

"Money? Are you serious? You have the chance to _maybe_ make things right with your son, who you _abandoned_ , and you have the nerve to bargain?!"

The dead coldness in the vixen's eyes was terrible to behold. Judy hoped never to see that look on her fox, not ever.

"What do you think my life is you little c# &?… I have one rule… When mammals want something from me, they have to pay. You think I care about him?... Yesterday I sucked off an old goat f-for... half a bottle of vodka... I want a thousand dollars. That or… or he can find some other way to put me to rest."

Judy grit her teeth, hard; as much to stop herself from saying something she'd regret as to keep from being sick. She strongly considered that it really might be best to let the vixen remain lost. Could this horrible ghost of his mother really bring anything but disaster? And by the look of her she would be dead soon anyway…

No! That wasn't right. She could never face Nick again knowing she had abandoned his mother, as poisonous as she was, to possibly die sick and alone in the woods.

"Fine," Judy bit out the words, "you'll get your money. But first you talk to Nick. That won't happen for another month and until then you are going to be in my care. You'll do what I say without complaint. No drugs, no alcohol and no smoking until we're done. After that you can crawl back into whatever hole you prefer. I refuse to let him see you like… like this," Judy said as she gestured to the vixen's general vicinity.

The fox was giving Judy a nasty look, but was then ensnared by a long bout of painful wet coughing. When she was done all that was left was an aura of exhaustion and resignation. "You want to be my new pimp bunny rabbit. Fine, deal… this old whore can still dance n' sing. I can do evry'thang."

Judy cringed and looked away, no longer able or willing to hold the vixen's gaze. There were a lot of things Judy wanted to say to her. More than anything though, she just wanted to be gone from her presence. Sadly, life wasn't always so simple.

"Come on. I'm taking you to a doctor."

To Judy's great surprise, a few minutes later as she emerged back onto the main pathway of the Glen, vixen in tow, she was greeted by the ever-grumpy sight of Finnick. The squat fox had his arms crossed, his foot tapping on the pebble-strewn path. When he spoke, it was almost a growl, "Where the hell you been Rabbit?"

Judy blinked in surprise. "I thought you left."

"Well I didn't. You jus' decide to take a little nap or-" Finnick was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nick's alleged mother as she struggled out of the long grass into the open. The tiny fox glared at the new arrival for several long seconds before asking, his voice steadily raising, "Hopps, who the hell is this _greasy_ hag?!"

In response to this, and without missing a beat, the vixen spat a wad of phlegm right at him. Finnick danced back frantically, managing to evade it by mere inches.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!"

Judy's day had gone from fun and exciting to strange and awful within the span of thirty minutes. She was reaching her limit. In a voice she had used to direct crowds, Judy bellowed, "Enough!"

She eyed both Finnick and the vixen before continuing, "Finnick, this may or may not be Nick's mother. Before you say a single thing - I know… Nick told me everything. Also, I'm aware this might be a hustle. Believe me, _I know_. I'm going to need your help. I'm taking her to the doctor, and I need you to drop something off for me at Precinct One."

Finnick looked like he was ready to boil over. "She ain't gettin' in my van. I ain't getting lice, an' mites, and f $% knows what else-"

"Finn, please." Judy didn't try to use bunny eyes on him, as she figured it would just backfire. Instead, she gave him the most pleading but serious look she could muster. "I need your help."

The small fox grit his teeth and turned away. "Ain't happening." With that, he turned his back to her and began to walk down the path.

The funny thing was that even though he said he wouldn't, Judy got the distinct feeling that he would. Her fox sense was tingling and it was telling her that Finnick was there for her; his pride just wouldn't let him say the words.

She waved at the vixen behind her to follow. Each separated from the other by a few dozen steps, the three of them made their way, slowly and silently, out of the park.

Without a word, Judy got Nick's mother seated in the back of Finnick's van. The first thirty minutes of the car ride back to the city center was equally quiet.

Then the calm was interrupted by a soft snoring that was being emitted from a now obviously sleeping vixen.

After observing her for a moment, Judy spoke in the barest of whispers. An advantage that both her and Finnick luckily shared was their incredible hearing allowed them to pick up even the tiniest of noise, "I need you to go up into Nick's room. You'll find a few garbage bags full of clothes inside the closet. There should be some of Nick's stray hairs on the clothing. Collect up as many as you can find and put them in a sandwich bag. Use gloves. On the living room bookshelf, there is a hollowed-out book. It has money in it. I need you to hide it somewhere safe, not at the house."

Finnick's eyes never left the road but he gave the barest of nods to show that he understood.

From a box in the center console of the van, Judy slowly drew a tissue. Carefully and slowly, she used it to protect her paw from contaminating her target. The vixen seemed to be losing a lot of fur, due to parasites, sickness or shedding Judy wasn't sure. Resting on her tail were several tufts that had been clinging to her by little more than static. Reaching back, Judy gently swept the tissue over the vixen's matted tail, collecting a small bit of hair as she went. She wrapped it carefully into the tissue and, reaching over, placed it into Finnick's breast pocket. "Put that into a second bag. You need to take both bags to the receptionist at the ZPD headquarters, a cheetah named Clawhauser."

The Fennec fox's face was stony, but again he gave a small nod to show he understood. Judy let out a long sigh, leaning her head back into the seat.

After a few more minutes of silence Finnick spoke for the first time, not bothering to whisper, "God she stinks. I ain't gonna be able to sleep in here tonight wit it smelling like dead animal. You gonna have to let me stay on Nick's couch for a few days till it airs out in here." Judy fought hard to repress a smile. She was deeply grateful. The prospect of spending time alone with the homeless mammal behind her had been twisting her gut into knots. Finn obviously didn't trust the vixen and was wanting to keep an eye on Judy while she was in the house. He really _was_ looking out for her. Try and tell him that and he would vehemently deny it. But he actually had a pretty big(ish) heart underneath his gruff exterior… Dumb foxes.

Finally she responded, "Yeah, that's fine with me Finn."

A stretch later, as they began to come into the downtown proper, Judy judged that it was time to make a very necessary phone call. She had been trying to come up with a plan as she sat ruminating in the van. What she'd decided on was a bit of a long shot, and even if it did work, she was going to have to make some definite sacrifices. It was the best she could do on short notice though. So, taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed up a number she had only used once before. The answer came after half a dozen rings, the recipient most likely contemplating the wisdom of answering at all.

"H-Hey, it's Judy! Uh... long time no see gal pal!" The voice wavered a few times, filled with false cheer and trepidation.

"Hey, Ben. How's everything with you?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, you know. Fabulous as usual!"

"Great. Listen, I'm going to be kind of blunt here. You owe me big time."

"Y-yeah? Yeah, uh, I really do, don't I? Judy, I meant to talk to you sooner. I'm really super sorr-"

Judy cut him off with a gentle but serious voice, "Hold up big guy. No apology necessary. I'm going to give you a chance to make it up to me. That and I have a one-time offer I think you will be interested in. The thing is, I need a favor. A massive, important, once in a lifetime favor."

"O… ok?"

"Here is the situation. I think I've found Nick's long-lost mother. She was living homeless. She's sick and old and is suffering from memory loss, along with a bunch of other things."

Clawhauser's voice became a bit watery, like he was on the verge of tears. "Oh my goodness. That is so terrible Judy. But I bet Nick is going to be **_so_** happy that you found her."

"Well, here's the thing. Nick can't know about her yet. He's in training and he needs to focus. If we told him now he would probably drop out from the academy to take care of her. Then me and him would never get to be police partners."

Clawhauser whispered in terror on the other end of the line, "No… so much cuteness… gone…"

Judy held in a sigh and soldiered on, "So, because Ms. Wilde can't even remember her own name, I need you to pull up her file and get her info for me."

"Uhhh… ok Jude. For you I can do-"

"Then, I need you to pull some strings with HR and get her listed as Nick's dependant and put her on his benefits."

"Yeah Judy, there is like NO way. Nick is going to have to-"

"She's very sick Ben. She needs proper care."

"No doubt Bun-Bun, but I can't-"

"And here is the other thing I'm offering. I know you are running a blog, 'Wildehopps Forever', right?"

"Um! A-about that-"

"I will have you over for one night. I will answer any and every question you have about me and Nick's relationship. **Nothing** is off the table. No intimate details or embarrassing stories. And so long as you let me curate what you write, I'll give you permission to post online almost anything we talk about. Let me say again that you will never, ever, **ever** get this offer again…"

Clawhauser had gone totally still. Eventually, a low guttural sound began as the cheetah seemed to be rebooting, "UhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHH hah ha! OK! Ok I'll do it. I might totally, _definitely,_ get fired… but, but I can do this - maybe. I mean, yes! I've got this!"

Judy's voice was suddenly back to its usual bouncy tone, "That's great! You're a literal lifesaver. Thank you so much! Bye Ben!"

She ended the call before the big cat could say anything further or change his mind.

Judy let out a long groan as she slumped back into her seat. She quickly texted the overweight cheetah one last thing:

'Also could you get the lab to do a paternal DNA test for me ASAP? A friend is going to drop off some hair samples within the hour. Thanks!'

There. The plan, as shaky as it was, was in motion. The cost would be embarrassing to say the least, but to hell with it.

 _"Just go with the flow Judy. One problem at a time. Explain to Nick why his love life is on the Internet when the time comes."_

Not ten minutes later Finnick dropped them off at the 'Happy Town Walk-in Clinic'. Judy woke the sleeping vixen, and with only a moderate amount of coaxing, together they stepped inside.


End file.
